En mi cabeza (y en mi corazón)
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Desde que lograba recordar kakashi siempre tuvo una voz en su cabeza. Tuvo que llegar a sus 26 para saber que no era una voz en su cabeza. Traducción autorizada de " In My Head (And In My Heart)" de la autora Raendown


Espero de corazón que les guste esta traducción.

La historia es tan hermosa que no pude dejar de pedirle permiso a la autora y salte de alegría cuando me lo dió.

De corazón le agradezco a Raendown y espero que ustedes disfruten este one shot que es bastante largo.

Disfruten

Voz había estado con todo el tiempo que recordar. En sus primeros recuerdos, la voz era más bien una presencia. No había habido en aquel entonces, pero siempre había sabido que estaba allí con él, observando en silencio. En el momento en que había sido asignado a un equipo En un intento de relacionarse con niños de su misma edad la voz había comenzado a hablar en ráfagas cortas y al azar, que el sorprendió al principio. A veces era una sola palabra como " _alto_ " o " _malo_ ". A veces era la mitad de una frase como "de _la vuelta, rápido_ ". En ese tiempo, la voz que sólo la voz está tratando de ayudar con algo; Advertirle del peligro o señalar cuando Tengo cuidado de poner las ranas bajo su camisa. Cuando tenía ocho años, su padre murió y la voz le cantó en voz baja mientras se sentaba al lado del cuerpo inmóvil. Durante semanas esa canción dulce era la única cosa que le ayudó a dormir.

Cuando Kakashi se hizo mayor la voz maduró con él y su vocabulario se amplio. Tuvo que aprende de la manera difícil el no mencionar a nadie acerca de la voz. Sin embargo, al ser joven e ingenuo, había un asumido una vez que otras personas también tenían una presencia en sus mentes. Su voz siempre ha estado allí por lo que parecía natural que otros tendrían una también. Pero se exist equivocado. Minato-sensei le tenía dado miradas de preocupación hasta que minó y dijo que sólo había estado hablando acerca de sus pensamientos internos. Había estado en la cabeza y en la cabeza, pero se encuentra en el estado que tiene un sus pensamientos. La mentira satisface a su mentor y Kakashi mantuvo la verdad para sí mismo después de eso. Él sabía que la voz no era su propio pensamiento, ninguna era una parte de él. Estaban separados. Veía cosas que él no, Sabía cosas que él no, y pensaba de manera diferente a la suya. Sin embargo, No estaba asustado. Por encima de todo, sabía que la voz nunca haría nada para hacer daño.

Cuando había perdido Obito y obtuvo el Sharingan había estado aterrado y al único que le había dicho era a la voz. Para todos los demás él había estado en calma, el ninja perfecto, pero al compañero más íntimo de su vida fue capaz de confesar sus miedos. Tener un Sharingan activo dentro de su cabeza en todo momento y en constante drenaje de su chakra le daba miedo. Especialmente cuando uno no tiene el linaje adecuado y su cuerpo parecía decidido a rechazarlo. La voz le había ayudado en silencio a través de la pérdida de su amigo y le prestó fuerza a través de los ensayos de la nueva adición a su cuerpo. La voz le había ayudado a entrenar con él, lo ayudó a sobrevivir.

El día que había perdido Rin - el día en el que se obligó a matarla - se volvió loco si no fuera por la voz. Se culpaba, pero la voz no lo hizo. Se sentía responsable, pero la voz le dijo que no lo era. Esta vez lo convenció para buscar el consejo de su sensei, algo que nunca ha sido hecho por su cuenta. Entre la voz y el mayor shinobi rubio Finalmente, fue capaz de levantarse y seguir adelante.

Cuando el Kyuubi atacó el pueblo y Kakashi perdió la última persona en su vida que era importante para él, su único consuelo era la voz. La voz con el él, pero se sentía retraído de una manera que hizo que Kakashi es preguntar una vez más que tanto separados. ¿Por qué la voz quiere a Minato-sensei también? Es por eso que lloró Había intentado preguntar, pero todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un sentido de diversión sombrío.

Ciertamente no eran lo mismo, eso era seguro. Se hizo más claro con cada día que pasaba. La voz tenía una personalidad que se diferenciaba mucho de la propia y sus propias opiniones también. No luchaban a menudo, pero así era. Ellos discutiendo en silencio dentro de su cabeza y usando un ceño fruncido a veces cuando parecía que no había nada para que esté molesto. La gente lo encontró extraño y poco sociable. Hablando de lo que pensaba, pero no le importaba. No le hacía falta la gente. Ya no quería incluso otras personas. Los amigos y las personas importantes que eran fiables; Todos ellos murieron. El único amigo que necesitaba, el único que no necesita preocuparse de perder, que llevaba consigo en todo momento era la voz.

La adolescencia de Kakashi estaba envuelta en la sangre y la oscuridad durante su servicio en las operaciones encubiertas de ANBU. Cuando las noches eran difíciles de dormir a través de su conciencia y comiendo lejos de todas las cosas que se le ordenaba hacer, se pasaba horas hablando con la voz dentro de su cabeza. Se ha desarrollado un agudo sentido del humor que cortaba a través de sus cambios de humor depresivos. Sabía que sin esa presencia que llevaba consigo hace mucho tiempo sucumbido a las tensiones que su corta vida lo hacia presionado hacia lo más bajó. Había visto cosas y cosas hechas que nadie de su edad. El resto de la ANBU lo respetaban y le temían. Él era más mortal que todos ellos y más joven, como aún con eso se quedó en silencio autosuficiente. Nunca parecía necesitar a nadie y poner el nervioso. Kakashi lo sabía mejor. Necesitaba una voz.

En el momento en que Kakashi llegó a los veinte años de edad había empezado a desear que su compañero mental fuera un ser sólido, un cuerpo separado que pudiera tocar físicamente. Nunca le dijo esos pensamientos a la voz, ni siquiera en sus momentos más oscuros. Las noches que pasó las encerro en la esquina de su habitación, mordiéndose la lengua para contener los sollozos, donde deseaba que hubiera brazos alrededor de él. En lugar de ello se conformó con el arrullo suave que todavía era la única cosa que siempre podía calmar. Con los años la voz se había profundizado como si un niño se convirtiese en un hombre y nunca había oído nada parecido al arrulló silencioso que se hizo eco en su mente cada vez que lloró.

A Kakashi comenzó a pensar en la voz como la Voz, con una letra mayúscula, y finalmente pensó en él simplemente como voz. No tenía un nombre que alguna vez había pedido una consulta y por alguna razón nunca había pensado en preguntar por sí mismo. Por lo tanto, una falta de cualquier otro apodo, que había tomado una referencia a él como voz. Cuando llamó por voz en los recovecos de su mente, buscando conversación, captó una sensación de diversión por el título. A veces, él no es una melancolía triste extraña de su parte, aunque siempre voz triste sentise triste. Siempre.

Voz salvó su vida en misiones, ofreció el comentario divertido cuando estaba conversando con otras personas, y generalmente lo hacía compañía cuando quisiera. A pesar de que con frecuencia había horas sin hablar era muy raro, incluso no hubo un solo día que no habló con voz. De hecho había ocurrido sólo tres veces en su vida. Sólo tres veces había llamado y no recibió una respuesta.

Hubo que esperar hasta que Kakashi tenía veintiséis años antes de que él descubriera que voz no estaba en su cabeza. Voz era una persona real.

Era primavera y Kakashi regresaba de una misión en solitario de rango A. Había querido salir del pueblo y desestresarse antes de que el Sandaime trate de obligarlo a que tome otro equipo Genin. Este sería el cuarto y no estaba seguro de por qué el anciano siguia intentando que tomé un equipo. Él charlaba con voz, mientras corría a través de las copas de los árboles era tan natural como respirar; lo había estado haciendo toda su vida. Cuando voz se refirió a la tormenta que se avecinaba no fue una sorpresa para él. Voz siempre había sabido lo que le rodea.

Sin embargo el ataque fue justo después de darle una sorpresa. En un momento estaba sonriendo por como Voz se burlaba de un malentendido embarazoso que había sufrido en el pueblo del que acababa de venir. Al siguiente momento había tres shinobi extranjeros en las ramas de los árboles más próximo y se obligó a sí mismo a frenar. Él los miró con recelo. La misión le había drenado considerablemente el chakra, por lo que no sería capaz de arriesgarse a usar su Sharingan en este momento. Por no mencionar que la lluvia que había estado recibiendo había entumecido sus dedos y que iba a empeorar el clima a cada minuto. No deseaba la lucha, pero parecía que iba a tener un enfrentamiento de todos modos. Las tres figuras frente a él tenían en sus bandas la típica barra horizontal que los mostraba como desertores.

 _La ayuda está en camino._

Kakashi quería preguntarle cómo voz sabía eso, pero no se molestó. Voz sólo ... sabía cosas. Y Kakashi nunca obtuvo una respuesta cuando cuestionó cómo es que lo sabía. Así que en lugar de cuestionar envió un reconocimiento mental y cuadró los hombros.

'¿ _Cuanto tiempo_?'

preguntó en silencio.

 _Tres minutos_.

Tres minutos no era tan malo. Podía durar tres minutos, aunque más podría suceder incluso en ese corto período de tiempo de lo que la mayoría de Genin creería. Las Batallas tenían una manera irse fuera de control más rápido que el parpadeo de un ojo y la gente que alcanza el nivel Jonin podía moverse incluso más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kakashi tomó una postura defensiva, pero se abstuvo de saltar directamente. En realidad, si pudiera evitar la lucha ahora y aplazarla hasta después de que lleguen los refuerzos y ellos se enfrenten más tarde no le importaría. En este momento todo lo que quería era dormir con el sonido de su canción de cuna. Uno de los tres ninjas extranjero, una mujer con una hitai-ate de la aldea de la nube alrededor de su cuello, le sonrió en una especie de manera desequilibrada. Sus dientes se veían afilados.

 _Espeluznante perra_ .

Kakashi casi se rió, pero se contuvo. Todos los rastros de diversiones volaron fuera de él cuando esa perra espeluznante saltó hacia él, con las manos intermitentes a través de los signos de un jutsu que reconoció. Necesitaba esquivar - ahora!

El árbol en el que había estado posado explotó en astillas cuando su jutsu de viento golpeó, pero Kakashi ya estaba dos árboles de distancia. Envió un Jutsu de fénix relámpago en su camino, obligando a los tres de ellos a esquivar en diferentes direcciones, y quedó en el árbol en el que aterrizó más cerca. El hombre era grande y sus movimientos eran tan complicados como su aspecto prometía. Kakashi no necesitaba más que de taijutsu para derribarlo. Sus primeros ataques fueron bloqueados con torpeza, luego hizo una finta a la derecha con una mano incluso cuando su izquierda se abrió con un kunai, empujando el arma profundamente en el cuello del hombre. Pateó el cadáver lejos de sí mismo y volvió a desviar un puñado de shuriken que venía girando por detrás.

El tercer ninja, un hombre de aspecto joven con un diadema de la aldea de la niebla sosteniendo su cabello, lo atacó con un asalto frontal, tratando de distraerlo mientras que la mujer con los dientes puntiagudos preparó otro jutsu. Kakashi se encontró siendo llevado por lo que, huyó alrededor del tronco del árbol en el que se equilibraron dentro y fuera para tomar una dirección diferente. La kunoichi hizo una ruido de frustración, lo necesitaba relativamente quieto para lo que quería hacer. Kakashi estaba feliz por decepcionarla.

Por desgracia, la ninja de la niebla era joven y rápida. Siguió furiosa pisando los talones de Kakashi, lo apresuraba con shuriken, a veces lanzando kunais con la explosión de las etiquetas atadas. Por suerte la lluvia evitaba que el fuego se propague. Finalmente el enemigo parecía dejarlo por un momento y Kakashi volvió a adoptar una postura defensiva y examinar el área para planear su siguiente movimiento. Cuando lo hizo, vio su error. Él no estaba siendo llevado antes, lo estaba siendo ahora! Lo habían mantenido corriendo para evitar que vea su plan. Todos los shuriken que había esquivado fueron tirados en realidad en un patrón muy preciso, las etiquetas de la explosión que le obligó a cambiar de dirección, y la kunoichi estaba de pie directamente en el centro de lo que parecía ser una especie de ritual que marca.

Ella estaba mostrando sus dientes de nuevo mientras hacía sus señas de manos. Esta vez, Kakashi no reconoció el jutsu, pero había un montón de muestras de la mano y él no tenía su ojo descubierto para verlas. Incluso sin el Sharingan detectando el jutsu parecía que iba a ser malo. Él estaba apretando los dientes y enrollo sus piernas para lanzarse otra vez, con la esperanza de golpearla abajo antes de que pudiera terminar, cuando de repente una nueva persona cayó de la nada. Él llevaban una capa oscura para protegerse de la lluvia, capucha puesta por lo que su cara estaba oculta. Su hitai-ate estaba oculto en algún lugar dentro de los pliegues del material negro, dejando su lealtad desconocida.

Quien fuera pronto se mostró que estaba del lado de Kakashi

 _Está aquí para ayudarte_.

Esa fue toda la confirmación que Kakashi necesito, a pesar de que ayudó. el recién llegado aterrizó directamente detrás de la kunoichi con muecas, hundiendo un kunai a su riñón sin compasión. Ella gritó de sorpresa, instintivamente se retorció contra el dolor, y el ninja disimulado dio un golpe de revés que la dejó inconsciente al instante. Su cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas a un lado. Luego fue dos contra uno nuevo, esta vez a favor de Kakashi.

Al ver a su segundo compañero caer al enemigo restante se precipitó directamente a Kakashi, una vez más, pero esta vez gruñendo de rabia. A pesar de que su ataque combinado había fracasado y que ahora estaba en inferioridad numérica el joven no parecia en absoluto temeroso; él se presentó con renovado vigor. Al parecer había estado conteniendose antes. Kakashi apenas lo mantuvo a raya, cansado como estaba, y un repentino Suiton casi lo llevó a la cara. Su nuevo aliado apareció en el último segundo, agarrándolo por el brazo y balanceándose hacia él a una rama más alta.

 _Idiota esquivalo_!

Eso era inusual. Voz normalmente no hablaba durante la batalla a menos que estaba ayudando. Por lo general se guardaba sus comentarios para después, alabarlo o castigarlo a su antojo. Su nuevo aliado le soltó el brazo y se lanzó sobre el enemigo, con la participación en una ráfaga de taijutsu para obligarlos a alejarse de Kakashi. El Jonin cabello plateado se deslizó por detrás de ellos, con la esperanza de encontrar un punto ciego, pero el ninja de la niebla era bueno. Incluso cuando es atacado desde ambos lados se mantuvo firme. Bailaron una danza mortal a través de las ramas, con intercambio de golpes y esquivando ramas, hasta que finalmente el shinobi atrapado vio una abertura .

Sin saber cómo sabía que Kakashi estaba seguro de que iba a jugar el desvío. Por lo que desencadenó una ráfaga de tiros rápidos a la cabeza del ninja de la niebla, girando en el aire para actuar como distracción tanto física como visual. Cuando tuvo la mayor parte de la atención del enemigo, su aliado se sincronizó perfectamente y le inmovilizó por detrás. Sin dudar la mano de Kakashi sacó y abrió la garganta expuesta, sin molestarse en dar un respingo cuando la sangre caliente pulverizada fuera a su chaleco, pero sólo apenas resistió poniendo los ojos. Odiaba ser rociado de sangre. Los tres quedaron inmóviles durante unos instantes, luego el shinobi atrapado aflojó los brazos y el cuerpo del enemigo finalmente se deslizó sin fuerzas fuera de su alcance, en caída libre por el aire para golpear el suelo con un golpe blando.

Kakashi trató de no parecer que estaba abarrotado por respirar. Si antes estaba cansado, ahora estaba cerca del agotamiento. Usar el estilo de fuego realmente lo dejó sin chacra. Sabía que debería haber utilizado algo más, pero en realidad no había tenido mucho tiempo para considerarlo. Ahora él estaba pagando por ello. Su compañero inclinó su cabeza y dio un paso hacia él. Extrañamente, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía idea de quién era, él se lo permitió. El desconocido le puso una mano en su hombro y presiono hacia abajo, guiandolo a sentarse en la rama y presionó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Se arrodilló delante de él, con la cabeza todavía colgando a un lado como si estuviera considerando algo en cuestión.

"Su ayuda fue muy apreciada,"

Murmuró Kakashi. El desconocido asintió, pero no habló. Su capa estaba tan inclinada hacia adelante que su cara estaba oculta por completo. Pudo haber visto a través de la oscuridad con su Sharingan, pero todavía estaba cubierto. Maldijo a sus bajos niveles de chakra, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de echar un vistazo en la penumbra de la tormenta. Cuando quedó claro que el desconocido no iba a hablar, Kakashi suspiró.

"Tengo que volver al pueblo"

Dijo, moviéndose para transportarse y se puso de pie.

El desconocido movió la cabeza, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Kakashi y empujándolo hacia abajo.

 _Descansa ahora, Kakashi_ .

Se congeló. Su mente estaba cansada, finalmente, fue un golpe a su mecanismo de engranajes mientras miraba a la figura agachada delante de él. Nunca había conocido a esta persona antes. Ni siquiera podía ver su cara. Sin embargo, él confiaba en él en la batalla; Se movieron juntos sin problemas, al igual que habían estado entrenando juntos durante años. Permitió a esta persona que entrara a su espacio personal, para tocarlo. Lo había hecho todo sin pensar. Como si los conociera.

"¿Qué ..."

Ni siquiera podía formular una pregunta apropiada. La sospecha era sólo la mitad de lo que se formó en su mente. Fue imposible. No podía comprender incluso la posibilidad de la misma.

El Shinobi cubierto levantó la mano de su pecho y se estiró y - fue tan suave al tacto apenas puso su mano allí - corrió sus dedos por el lado de la mandíbula de la máscara de Kakashi.

 _Es bueno conocerte finalmente_ .

Kakashi de repente descubrió que no podía respirar. Pensó hilando que tal vez todo el mundo podría haber querido hacerlo. Él abrió la boca en la oscuridad de la capucha, cuando su corazón trató de vencer a la bocanada de su pecho.

"Voz…?"

era sólo la mitad consciente de su propia voz. El ninja con capucha asintió lentamente, acariciando su rostro una vez más antes de cambiar hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie.

"Tu... eres real!"

Kakashi estaba ahogado, inclinando la mirada hacia arriba.

"Eres tú en verdad?! Pensé que eras ... pensé que eras ... todo este tiempo que has estado ... eres ..."

La frase se quedó en silencio y podía sentir su mirada descansando sobre él. La presencia en el fondo de su mente que había estado allí desde que era un niño, se sentía diferente. Podía sentir a voz pero era como si su presencia se hubiese desplazado. Debido a que la voz estaba ... allí. Enfrente de él. Fuera de él.

 _Descansa ahora. Voy a avisar al equipo de eliminación_ .

La figura se volvió como si fuera a salir. Kakashi se puso de pie.

"Espera! Tu no puedes-no te puedes ir! ¿Cómo puedes ser real ?! ¿Quién eres ?"

Tan pronto como él se puso de pie sintió que sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Voz estaba en lo cierto, necesitaba descansar.

El shinobi, que parecía era una manifestación física de su extraña segunda personalidad, dejó de moverse. Todavía no hablaban en voz alta y no hicieron ningún movimiento para revelar su rostro. Kakashi frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

"Dejaste que toda mi vida que creyera que sólo estabas en mi cabeza.¿Por qué?¿Por qué no...¿por qué no nos..."

se interrumpió, sin saber cómo poner en palabras lo mucho que había deseado esto.

"¿Cómo no me dijiste que eras real?"

 _Porque me pediste que no lo sea_ .

Sorprendido, Kakashi farfulló indignado.

"¿Qué ?! Nunca - ¿Qué ?! ¿Qué quiere decir que -?.. No no importa, lo que importa es que tienes ... un nombre un nombre real, eso es ..?"

 _Si te digo mi nombre, tú vendrías a buscarme_.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo haré! Qué no me quieres ?"

 _Tu me querías de esta manera. querías que yo sea nada más que una voz. Así que nunca me revele, a pesar de que he querido. Ahora, yo no sé lo que quieres . Ahora supongo que estás en estado de shock y que no estás procesando bastante cosas. Cuando sepas lo que quieres , tal vez. Pero…_

Cuando el flujo de las palabras en su cabeza se detuvo, y sintió la vacilación, Kakashi le impulsó,

"¿Pero qué?"

 _Me temo Kakashi. Qué... Siempre he tenido miedo._

"¿Miedo de mi?"

La idea parecía absurda. ¿Por qué Voz tendría miedo de él? Si alguna vez hubo alguien al que nunca le haría daño, era a voz.

 _Me temo que no voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno. Me temo que te quedarás decepcionado. ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que te imaginabas_?

"Eso es ... No sé, nunca me imaginé nada ... Lo que quiero decir es que no creía que eras una persona real, de modo que eras una especie de un punto discutible. Voz por favor-"

Fue interrumpido cuando la figura encapuchada dio un paso adelante y Kakashi se encontró siendo abrazado. Los brazos envueltos alrededor de él eran fuertes y el pecho era duro y plano, sin duda masculino. Se ajustó a la impresión mental de su voz. A pesar de que siempre había sonado masculina, esa era una buena confirmación. Sus cuerpos encajando unos contra otros como piezas de puzzle y voz era cálido a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo alrededor de ellos. Se había terminado demasiado pronto. Voz dio un paso atrás, las yemas de los dedos persistian a medida que se alejaban, arrastrando hacia abajo los brazos. Kakashi trató de atrapar esas manos pero se apartó de su alcance.

 _Adiós_ .

"¡No, espera!"

Era demasiado tarde. La figura frente a él se volvió y dejó caer el peso hacia un lado, cayendo a una inmersión controlada. Pasó y aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo franco del bosque, luego se dirigió hacia el pueblo. Kakashi quiso seguirlo, pero sus piernas seguian temblorosas y no le respondían. Realmente necesitaba unos minutos para descansar. Así que trató de llamarlo mentalmente, la forma en que siempre lo había hecho.

'¡Regresa aquí!'

Llamó desesperadamente en su cabeza.

 _Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño._

A continuación, la presencia se fue, la forma en la que estaba; era la misma que cuando voz estaba ignorandolo. Kakashi quería gritar de frustración. En su lugar, se dejó caer contra el tronco húmedo del árbol y contempló el campo de batalla a su alrededor, su mente corría en círculos salvajes.

Voz era real. Todas esas noches que había pasado deseando tener un verdadero compañero físico, y podría haberlo tenido! De la nada se encontró ruborizado, algunas de las implicaciones lo golpearon. En algún lugar, había una persona de carne y hueso que sabía literalmente todos los secretos que tenía. En algún lugar, presumiblemente en Konoha, existía una persona que sabía cada debilidad, cada momento embarazoso, y podría realizar un seguimiento de todos sus movimientos. Él frunció el ceño. Había tres cosas malas allí.

En primer lugar, si voz era real, una persona real, no pudia siempre saber dónde estaba Kakashi? ¿Cómo sabia siempre lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo? No siempre es posible estar allí, Kakashi hubiera percibido a alguien que lo acechaba, incluso cuando era más joven. Para acecharlo durante veintiséis años (o menos? Era voz mayor que él? Era más joven?) Sería una hazaña imposible.

En segundo lugar, ¿cómo en los siete infiernos sangrientos pudo llegar este tipo a estar dentro de su cabeza en primer lugar? ¿Por qué podia comunicarse a voluntad, encontrarlo en su camino en cada pensamiento de Kakashi, pero Kakashi no podía hacerlo a la inversa? ¿Qué tipo de maldito lado oscuro era esté? Voz podía oír sus pensamientos; a menos que él tratara de ocultarlos. Por qué no podía oír nada más de lo que voz dirigía a él para oír? Eso era muy injusto.

En tercer lugar, era voz de Konoha? ¿O simplemente estaba familiarizado con el pueblo? Si vivía en Konoha, cómo era posible que Kakashi nunca supo de él? Es uno de los mayores pueblos de seguro, pero tarde o temprano todas las caras de los shinobi activos comenzaban a familiarizarse. Tarde o temprano termino trabajando con todo el mundo. Kakashi habría reconocido el sonido al hablar, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo no pudo marcar esto?

Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el árbol, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos contra la lluvia. Estaba empapado, probablemente caería con un resfriado, pero no era capaz de cuidarse ahora. Voz era real. Voz sabía, literalmente, todo lo relacionado con él. Todo... Kakashi podría decir con certeza que un hombre, que parecía ser más bajo que él por unos centímetros, que era experto en batalla, y él tenía grandes manos bronceadas. Kakashi se arrepintió de no ser capaz de memorizar las manos con su ojo prestado. Eran su única verdadera pista física. La altura podría ser falsificada por encorvarse o el uso de calzado alto. Él gimió y cerró el ojo bueno. Eso era una pequeña pelea estúpida, estaba demasiado cansado para sacar una conclusión por su cuenta y toda su vida estúpida estaba dada vuelta.

Su angustia interior se vio interrumpida por el susurro de las hojas cercanas. alertado al instante, Kakashi volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde el sonido venía. Él esperó, respirando superficialmente, esperando que fuera sólo un animal. Si él fuese atacado en este momento no sería capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. Él no tenía muchos motivos para vivir antes.

Pero estaría condenado si muriese antes de averiguar este fiasco de voz!

"Entrada dinámica!"

Kakashi gimió de nuevo, esta vez por la exasperación Gai apareció de la nada, girando fuera de las hojas que había visto crujir y la pulverizando el agua en todas las direcciones. Su rival autoproclamada lo recibió con un pulgar hacia arriba y con una entusiasta y amplia sonrisa brillante.

"Yosh! Mi eterno rival he venido a ayudarte en tu viaje de regreso a la aldea! Fue traído a mi atención que libraste una gran batalla derrotando tres enemigos por tu cuenta. Me alegra el corazón al ver que tu lucha estuvo cargada con un juvenil espíritu que quema tan brillante como siempre!"

Kakashi se quedó mirando al hombre vestido de verde durante un momento, tratando de asimilar eso. De alguna manera, cuando Gai hablaba Kakashi siempre parecía escuchar cada palabra como si no lo hiciera. Era difícil escucharlo a veces.

"Espera, ¿quién te dijo que necesitaba ayuda?"

preguntó. Tal vez Gai sabía quién era voz!

"No pregunté su nombre,"

admitió Gai.

"De hecho, yo ni siquiera vi su rostro. Él me buscó y me pidió si podía ayudar a traerte al hospital para ser tratado por la fatiga de chakra."

Kakashi suspiró. Voz siempre le insistía que valla al hospital. Ahora que se había revelado como una persona real, por supuesto que iba a intimidarlo usando a otras personas. Y por supuesto que había elegido la única persona que no sospecharía si no revelaba su rostro. Todo lo que Gai necesitaba escuchar era 'Kakashi necesita ayuda' y él era todo vapor. Por un lado, era agradable saber que su amigo se preocupaba por él. Por otra parte, era molesto. Voz era astuto.

"Muy bien, vamos a terminar con esto"

Se quejó. Su renuencia hizo absolutamente nada para atenuar el entusiasmo de Gai. Kakashi permitió al hombre a cabestrillo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y mantener a su peso, ya que comenzó el viaje de regreso al pueblo. No estaban demasiado lejos; en realidad era preocupante que los shinobi que habían luchado con él, había logrado estar tan cerca del pueblo sin ser detectado por las patrullas.

Era voz parte del escuadrón de patrullaje? Kakashi se preguntó si valía la pena poner sus manos en el listado de ellos a penas pudiera.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, las enfermeras lo estaban esperando. Cuando se le preguntó quién les había alertado que iba a estar en la necesidad de atención médica se habían mirado los unos a los otros y él frunció el ceño. Habían Sido informados de manera urgente, pero la persona que informo no había dejado su nombre y nadie reparo en preguntar. Ellos no estaban muy seguros de quien había alertado al personal. Kakashi buscó en su mente, en busca de la presencia que sabía estaba allí en alguna parte. Cuando voz parecía que todavía se estaba escondiendo de él, echó fuera a un sentido general de molestia.

Se percató de un sentido de disculpa avergonzada y entonces él estaba solo en su mente otra vez.

Kakashi se acomodó en su cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo. Había pasado una semana desde que había descubierto el mayor descubrimiento de su vida y él todavía no sabía quién era voz. A decir verdad, su mente estaba todavía en agitación durante toda la cosa. Estaba eufórico por averiguar su deseo más secreto, todo el tiempo en realidad. Sin embargo, él también sintió una sensación de traición a tener una gran verdad tan oculta a él por tanto tiempo. Era muy confuso el sentir dos emociones tan extremas chocando unas con otras sobre el mismo tema.

Voz había estado en silencio sobre todo en los últimos días. Estaban hablando - era difícil imaginar un mundo donde cualquier cosa podría hacer que deje de hablar con voz - pero ellos estaban evitando el tema delicado que colgaba sobre ellos como una nube oscura. Kakashi no sabía cómo hacer las preguntas que sabía que no sería contestada de todos modos. Voz era bueno en desviar el tema y si no pudiera desviarlo él era capaz de simplemente desaparecer. Si él quería ocultarse Kakashi no tenía forma de encontrarlo. Por encima de todo, necesitaba a su amigo como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Aún así esto no era más que otra pelea ordinaria que estaban tratando de llevar al extremo. Este fue un genuino cambio de vida.

También cambió la vida: Kakashi había pasado su primer equipo Genin como nunca. Ahora era responsable de tres pequeñas vidas y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de eso. Había sido responsable de las vidas de un montón de personas muchas veces en su carrera. Como capitán del equipo era su deber de proteger a sus compañeros. Pero eso era diferente; esas personas eran shinobi entrenados, para poder defenderse. Kakashi nunca había esperado enseñar a la gente cómo hacerlo. No estaba seguro de si iba a ser o no muy buen maestro.

Esto fue lo que actualmente estaba hablando con voz, sus dudas sobre sus capacidades para enseñar a las generaciones más jóvenes. Era un tema seguro, pensó. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su situación extraña.

'El Sandaime me pidió ir a ver las casas de estos tres niños,'

le estaba diciendo en silencio.

'Dos de ellos viven solos. Si se tiene en cuenta lo que son, en realidad no me sorprende. Es decir, un Uchiha, obviamente, vive solo. Y el chico Kyuubi? Me sorprendió descubrir que tenía un tutor! Voy a tener que conocer a este tipo, preguntarle si Naruto ha tenido algún incidente con el demonio zorro.'

¿ _Quieres conocer … al guardián del contenedor del zorro?_

'Bueno, sí'

respondió él, sin comprender la vacilación.

'Quiero decir, ¿quién sabría mejor del niño? Sin embargo; No recuerdo cómo se llamaba. Algo-sensei. Sé que era un chico '.

... _Iruka. El Guardián del jinchuriki se llama Iruka-sensei._

Kakashi se sentó en su cama, con las cejas levantadas.

'¿Sabes de ellos?'

preguntó. Se hizo el silencio en la cabeza y gimió, dejándose caer hacia abajo. Al parecer suponía que estaba tocando demasiado cerca de un tema sensible.

 _Lo siento ..._

'¿Puedes... decirme algo acerca de este tipo Iruka?'

Kakashi trató.

 _Bueno, él estará feliz de hablar contigo para tratar el tema de Naruto._

'Así que un tutor dispuesto?'

 _Ellos son muy aficionados el uno al otro. Como hermanos, se podría decir._

Kakashi asimiló eso.

'Me pregunto por qué no viven juntos entonces. Vi el apartamento de Naruto. Aún no soy tan desordenado. Ni siquiera con ocho perros vagando por el lugar '.

La cabeza se lleno de un sentido de diversión y sonrió triunfalmente. A él le gustaba entretener a su amigo. Si se le ocurrió algo gracioso lo suficientemente casi podía oír el sonido de su risa. La mayoría de la gente no lo considerarían pero no solía reírse dentro de su cabeza. En su mayoría sólo obtenía sentidos vagos de la emoción. Por otro lado, era muy posible por mirar dentro de su cabeza. Voz era muy bueno en leer su mente.

'Algo más que me puede decir acerca de ellos? Si voy a estar trabajando con Naruto probablemente quisiera quedarme en el lado bueno de este Iruka-sensei '.

 _Iruka-sensei ... intenta ser amable con todos. Él ama a los niños. Naruto es enérgico, por decirlo suavemente. Él es entusiasta pero puede que tenga que explicarle las cosas más o menos cinco veces antes de que lo entienda. Él es una máquina de hacer cosas sin pensar._

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Kakashi sintió voz estaba dando vueltas a si debe o no decir algo.

 _Creo que le gustas a Iruka-sensei_.

'¿Estás tratando de conseguirme una cita o algo así?'

Kakashi bromeó. Era una vieja broma que había utilizado innumerables veces. Kakashi no daba citas. Al contrario del chisme popular, que rara vez tuvo sexo también. En toda su vida probablemente podría contar sus encuentros sexuales con los dedos. Simplemente no era un fan de la mayoría de la gente. Por no hablar de tener un comentario corriente en la cabeza a veces hacía difícil de tratar.

Su broma cayó de plano al no obtener respuesta y Kakashi quedó mirando a su techo durante un tiempo, preguntándose por qué estaba bien bromear sobre él salir con otras personas, pero no con este tipo Iruka. Voz sonaba como si le gustaba. Él empujó el pensamiento a un lado. Quizás simplemente se estaba acercando demasiado a los temas estresantes de nuevo. Eso hacía las cosas raras entre ellos y él odiaba la rareza.

 _Deberías ir a dormir. Se supone que debes cumplir con tu equipo en la mañana._

Kakashi sonrió y se encogió de hombros en su habitación vacía.

'No, ya me conoces . Ellos aprenderán con el tiempo que cuando digo las ocho, me refiero a las diez '.

Podía sentir la desaprobación que se filtraba a través de su mente, pero se limitó a sonreír más amplio. Voz tenía una cosa de ser puntual. Esa era otra cosa que él insistía todo el tiempo.

'Además ... no quiero ir a la cama todavía.'

¿ _Sin sueño_?

Kakashi dudó. Ya había presionado suficientes veces, pero que era una vez más?

'Yo sólo quiero seguir hablando contigo, eso es todo. Hay que ser agradable... si podría hablar... Ya sabes ... a tí .'

 _Kakashi_ ...

'Sé que dijiste que estaba confundido y en estado de shock y esas cosas, pero vamos! Ha pasado una semana! Has estado conmigo desde antes de que yo pueda recordar y todo lo que tengo es el sonido de tu voz. Quiero una cara, ahora que sé que tienes una'

¿ _Qué pasa si no te gusta mi cara_?

'¿ todavía estás preocupado por eso? Mira, ¿cómo puede ser que creas que vas decepcionarme? Ya sé! Crees que vas decepcionarme por el tiempo que pasó?'

¿ _Y si soy horrible? ¿Qué pasa si me conoces ya y cambias toda tu opinión de mí? Y si me conoces y no te gusto?_

'¿Cómo puedo recibir una versión de ti y no a la inversa? Y ¿cómo podría hablar con tigo y no reconocer tu voz?'

No hubo respuesta durante un largo minuto que pareció estirarse para siempre. Kakashi frunció el ceño mientras esperaba. Había algo pesado en el silencio que se sentía significativa, aunque no podía decir por qué. Teorías e ideas pasaron por la cabeza, uno tras otro, hasta que finalmente voz habló de nuevo.

 _Lo que escuchas es como se supone que debo sonar. Mi verdadera voz. Pero no sueno así._

'Uh ... ¿qué demonios significa eso?'

 _Me lesione, hace unos años. cambió la forma en que sueno. Así que ... No reconocerías mi voz. Ni siquiera si me hablaras todos los días. Lo cual no lo haces a propósito, así que no te preocupes por eso._

' fuiste herido ...'.

Y de repente toda otra caja de sorpresas se abrió en la mente de Kakashi como nuevas realidades que no se le habían ocurrido. Voz era una persona. Lo que significaba que había estado viviendo, sufriendo, lesionandose, sangrado, todo mientras le habla con calma en la cabeza ,de Kakashi. Había estado allí en algún lugar, viviendo una vida totalmente independiente con sus propios dolores y molestia su propia confusión emocional... y Kakashi pensó que tenía una voz sin cuerpo a su entera disposición. ¿Cuántas veces Voz dejo de lado sus propios problemas, sus propias heridas y angustias, para hacer frente a Kakashi?

 _De Repente… Te sientes preocupado_.

'Esos momentos en los que no me hablaste ... que sólo ha pasado un par de veces. ¿tú estabas ... estabas herido?'

... _sí. Las únicas veces que no he hablado, fue porque yo estaba en el hospital. No se puede hablar cuando uno está inconsciente. Por suerte nunca he perdido más de un día a la vez._

'Así que mentias en la cama de un hospital, charlando como si nada pasará. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas… adolorido ni nada. Voz ... no sé nada acerca de tu vida '.

Y dices que me conoces.

Sonaba divertido pero Kakashi lo sintió grave.

'Voz ... ¿cuántas veces has frenado tus actividades para tratar conmigo? Como puedes hacer eso? Mira, esto no es sólo por lo que me dijiste a mí! Me has ayudado toda mi vida! Podría haberte ayudado también!'

 _Yo puedo ... Kakashi eso ... ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?  
_  
'¡No! ¿Bueno? Vas mantener la evasión todavía? Quiero una respuesta. No tienes nada que temer, no realmente. Sabes que no podría odiarte. Siempre supiste que has sido la única persona a la que le confío todo. Entonces, ¿por que nunca me pudiste decir que eres de verdad?'

 _Tu me pediste que no lo sea._

'¡¿Y eso que significa?!'

 _Cuando Minato-sensei murió, me dijiste que era bueno que no sea una persona real. Dijiste que no querías volver a amar a una persona real otra vez, que me amabas porque estaba seguro de amar._

Kakashi se quedó sin habla. No recordaba haber dicho nada por el estilo. Pero en aquel entonces, casi había desaparecido de los carriles después de perder a su maestro; parte de ese tiempo era todavía una falta de definición de lo que es él. Aún así, qué cosa tan terrible haberlo dicho. Sintió que su pecho se contrajo y puso una mano sobre su corazón. Se sentía como si hubiera arrancado un agujero a través de sí mismo.

'Voz ... lo siento mucho. Fue horrible de mi parte. No me puedo imaginar cómo te habrás sentido al escuchar eso '.

 _Sobreviví_ .

'No hagas eso. Dejas que te haga daño. Te he hecho daño, lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo ... Nunca dije nada porque pensé que no eras real y no quería que sepas que estaba deseando lo imposible ... pero me he pasado años deseando tener a una persona. He querido ... algo a que aferrarme.'

Se trabó, a pesar de saber que la acción no se traduciría en sus pensamientos.

'Tu has sido mi mejor amigo toda mi vida. Quería hacerte sonreír. Abrazarte. Que me cantes antes de dormir y quería que estés allí a - No sé -. Sentarte conmigo o algo'

 _Oh_ …

'Oh. Eso es todo lo que tienes? Estoy vertiendo mi corazón aquí!'

Kakashi sintió una sensación de victoria cuando la voz le envió su diversión.  
 _  
No sé qué decir. Pensé ... que querías que me quede como estaba. Quería estar contigo de esa manera también, pero pensé que estarías enojado o decepcionado. O peor ... pensé que dejarías de hablar conmigo si sabías que había una persona real que sabía mucho de ti.  
_  
'Voy a admitir, que fue un poco difícil. ¿Y qué? Confío en ti.'

 _Nunca le he dicho a nadie una sola cosa, lo prometo._

'Como he dicho, la confianza. Así que ... ¿puedo verte ahora? ¿Puedo conocerte?'

... _Todavía estoy asustado. Es raro, Kakashi. Estoy tan acostumbrado a esconderme de ti._

'¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego? me puedes dar pistas '.

 _No creo que vayas a adivinar_.

-No me subestimes. Además, incluso si no lo hago, voy a conseguir que estes más cómodo, ¿no es así?'

 _Supongo. Bien. Una pregunta y luego vas a la cama._

'¿Solo una? Eres tan tacaño!'

Casi podía oír la risa de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por saber cómo realmente sonaba la risa de voz.

'Está bien, ¿nos hemos conocido? ¿Te conozco?'

 _No. técnicamente nunca te has detenido a querer conocerme. Hemos interactuado pero sé que no me recuerdas. en cierto modo me ... Descartaste automáticamente._

'Esa fue muy posiblemente la respuesta más fascinante y frustrante que podrías haberme dado.'

 _Lo siento_.

No parecía que lo sentia en absoluto. De hecho, sonaba petulante. Kakashi frunció la nariz, pero no insistio en el tema. Estaba avanzando. Por ahora Estaba jugando con su suerte, tal vez era mejor dejar de insistir mientras lo tenía presente. Tenía cientos de otras preguntas que se abarrotaban para salir, sobre todo ahora que voz estaba finalmente, finalmente, finalmente abriéndose un poquito sobre el tema. Sin embargo, Las mantuvo para sí mismo.

Dio un suspiro mental exagerado.

'Cama, entonces, supongo. ¿tu Igual?'

 _Debería haber estado dormido hace una hora .  
_  
'Oh, lo siento.'

 _No lo hagas. Me gusta hablar contigo. Ya sabes, eres mi mejor amigo también._

Kakashi sintió el agujero en el pecho cerrarse un poco. Un calor se extendió por su cuerpo y se encontró sonriendo.

'¿me cantarás para dormir?'

preguntó.

Voz no respondió. Él sólo comenzó a cantar esa dulce canción de cuna que había estado cantando desde que eran niños. Kakashi estaba dormido antes del segundo verso.

Su nuevo equipo ciertamente no se impresionó al pasarlo casualmente. llegaban quejándose a la mañana siguiente, pero hizo caso omiso de las quejas en gran medida. Se dirigían a la sala de misión para recoger su primera misión como equipo 7 y se encontró francamente aterrado. No en una especie podrían-hacerse-daño en el camino. Era más de un yo-realmente-no-quiero-hacer-esto tenía un tipo de terror. No había hecho misiones de rango D desde que tenía seis años de edad. Ahora él tenía que cargar con dos niños excesivamente competitivos que probablemente no se van a llevar bien en tareas simples como pasear perros y arrancar malas hierbas.

Sin embargo, estaba en un estado de ánimo muy bueno a pesar de la sensación de muerte que se aproximaba. Se había despertado con voz deseándole buena suerte para su día y convenció a su amigo para responder a una segunda pregunta sobre si mismo. Kakashi ahora sabía que era mayor que su amigo. ¿Cuánto mayor voz no lo diría, pero explicaba por qué en sus primeros recuerdos de voz no tenía palabras. Obviamente, él no había aprendido a hablar todavía. Kakashi había conseguido la experiencia única de escuchar a su mente aprender nuevas palabras. Él probablemente ha escuchado todas sus nuevas palabras antes de voz, incluso aprendió a decirlas en voz alta. Kakashi pensó que era bastante genial.

El cuarto de la misión estaba casi vacío cuando entraron, algo que era de agradecer. No le apetecía la idea de tener que aplacar a tres Genin impacientes. Había dos Chunin de turno, ambos libres en el momento. Kakashi hizo amago para dirigirse hacia la más cercana, pero luego se detuvo cuando Naruto corrió por él con los brazos agitando con entusiasmo por el aire.

"Iruka-sensei! Compruébelo usted mismo, mi primera misión!"

El rubio se percató que en el cuarto había un segundo Chunin. Kakashi parpadeó y le dio al hombre sentado allí un rápido vistazo. Así que este era Iruka, el guardián de su jinchūriki. Tenía el pelo castaño que se extendía a lo largo de una coleta alta, sus hitai-ate contenía el resto fuera de su rostro. Su piel era de un color marrón suave bronceado y sus ojos un chocolate derretido caliente. Centelleaban al saludar a su protegido con una sonrisa grande y acogedora. Sobre el puente de la nariz una vieja cicatriz corrió casi de un lado de la cara a la otra. Debería estar distrayendo sus características. Pero en su lugar, se añade a ellas.

' no me dijiste que Iruka-sensei era lindo'

Comentó tranquilo.

No obtuvo una respuesta en palabras, sólo una sensación de shock. En ese mismo instante, el hombre que estaba evaluando levantó la vista y se encontró con su ojo. De inmediato se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, concentrándose en Naruto. Kakashi se preguntó si tal vez se dejó intimidar. Mucha gente no podía mirar al copi nin al ojo. Tendría que cambiar eso si quería ser capaz de hablar con el hombre acerca de su nuevo estudiante. Con esto en mente casualmente siguió el camino que el joven había tomado y se acercó al moreno con su ojo se presentó en una sonrisa.

"Usted debe ser Iruka-sensei. Es un placer conocerte. Soy Hatake Kakashi y voy a estar enseñando a Naruto a partir de ahora."

El Chunin lo miró con recelo, y luego le dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Eh, eh, hola. Sí, soy Umino Iruka. El placer es mío."

Parecía vacilante, como si no pudiera creer que estaba hablandole. Kakashi resistió el impulso de suspirar. A veces era agradable ser reconocido, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la fama no era más que una gran molestia. Hacía a la gente extraña.

"Iruka-sensei es el mejor!"

Naruto interrumpió.

"Es mucho más impresionante de lo que pueda ser Kakashi! No es perezoso o pervertido ni nada!"

Kakashi frunció el ceño y murmuró:

"No soy pervertido."

El hombre detrás del mostrador negó con la cabeza, mirando como si estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa. Cuando tuvo su cara bajo control Sacudió un dedo a su protegido.

"Naruto, eso fue grosero. No se debe hablar de esa manera a su Jonin-sensei. Lo siento tanto Kakashi, Naruto nunca ha entendido los puntos más finos de modales."

Él parecía avergonzado, como si él personalmente aceptó la culpa por el comportamiento de Naruto. Kakashi se encogió de hombros. Había sido llamado de muchas maneras peores en su tiempo. Era su propia culpa de todos modos por andar con ese libro en el primer día de entrenamiento. Pero en realidad quería saber lo que sucedió después.

"Maa, está bien"

dijo.

Iruka volvió su atención a los otros dos niños de pie en silencio a un lado.

"Sakura, Sasuke, es agradable verlos. Espero que todos trabajen duro para su nuevo maestro."

"Por supuesto Iruka-sensei!"

Sakura le sonrió y Kakashi recordó que Iruka había enseñado los tres niños. Si Kakashi podría conseguir que se sintiera suficientemente cómodo como para mantener una conversación, sería una mina de oro absoluta de información útil. Es probable que los conocía mejor que nadie. Él era el único adulto en dos de sus vidas y los padres de Sakura eran civiles. Habían tenido ninguna respuesta específica cuando Kakashi los había conocido ayer.

"Bueno, supongo que desean comenzar su primera misión. Ahora, Naruto, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja tuya. Ya Hablamos de esto, estás comenzando de apoco."

Iruka entregó un pequeño pergamino a Kakashi, que desenrolló y observó su contenido. Su primera misión como equipo 7 fue encontrar un gato perdido.

'Estoy siendo reducido a control de animales. Moriré de aburrimiento antes de que estos niños incluso logren aprender nada'.

Al igual que antes, su única respuesta fue una sensación de diversión no verbal. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia el Chunin de guardia parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa de nuevo. Probablemente fue divertido por las expresiones demasiado entusiastas de los tres Genin reunidos en torno a los pies de Kakashi.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de Tora?"

En el transcurso de ese primer día Kakashi aprendió que estaban el amor y el odio de Haruno Sakura. Era una de las pocas cosas capaces de reinar en Naruto - que tenía demasiada energía, demasiado formada- pero estaba molesto obsesionado con Sasuke. Ella también era muy cruel con Naruto, que obviamente tenía un enamoramiento no recompensado en ella. Sasuke odiaba tanto a sus compañeros de equipo y muy posiblemente el mundo entero. Era un chico de mal humor. Su pequeño triángulo de amor prometía ser divertida a partes iguales y molesto.

Habían encontrado Tora pero Kakashi se habían negado a ayudar a capturar a la bestia estúpida. Esta fue su misión. Si no podían encontrar la manera de atrapar un gato simple entonces estaban sin esperanza. Por supuesto, este gato particular era famoso por ser difícil de alcanzar y vicioso, pero aún así. Kakashi se encontró ligeramente impresionado cuando su equipo logró sacar algo de trabajo en equipo y trabajar en conjunto con poco de apoyo de él. Tal vez esta generación no era tan inútil como todos los otros equipos en los que había fracasado en los últimos años.

Después de que todos en tropel volvieron a la oficina para informar de su éxito y devolver el gato a la esposa del Daimyo. Iruka-sensei ya no estaba de servicio cuando llegaron por lo que Kakashi entregó su informe a una persona al azar y se alejó. No fue hasta que hubiera deseado a su equipo de una buena noche y se fue a mitad de camino que el pensamiento lo golpeó.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar al hombre que aceptó su informe. No había hecho más que echar un vistazo a él. ¿Con qué frecuencia lo hacia? Era eso lo que quería decir Voz sobre el descartar automáticamente? Kakashi se había encontrado con él un día y lo trato de la misma manera? Al darse cuenta de que había dejado de caminar en medio de la calle, se puso en marcha de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido a sí mismo. Tal vez incluso había sido el mismo hombre que estaba buscando! Pensaba en ello, y luego desechó la idea. Ese hombre era más morrudo. No podía ver gran parte de voz antes bajo ese manto que había estado usando pero definitivamente no había sido tan grande. Kakashi se comprometió a prestar más atención a las personas a su alrededor.

Su caminar y meditación llegaron a su fin cuando fue interceptado a pocas calles de su apartamento e invitado a tomar algo por Asuma. Molestado por la idea de que había estado ignorando involuntariamente a su mejor amigo desde hace años, estuvo de acuerdo. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para poner su nueva capacidad de atención para trabajar. Asuma parecía un poco sorprendido de que él había aceptado tan fácilmente, pero prefirió no hablar de ello. Se quedaron en la calle, charlando sobre sus nuevos equipos Genin. Kakashi observó al hombre de la barba subrepticiamente. Sabía Asuma de Voz?

El lugar al que entraron estaba lleno y la iluminación era baja, pero el aire era mayormente libre de humo por lo menos. Kakashi odiaba estar en la segunda nube de cáncer de la mano de otra persona - considerando irónico que él había venido aquí con Asuma- abrió el camino a una mesa cerca de la parte trasera donde Kurenai estaba charlando con Raidou y Aoba. Se deslizaron en la cabina y le pidieron al camarero un par de cervezas.

Kakashi se acomodó en el asiento acolchado, de inmediato haciendo caso omiso de la conversación en su mesa mientras sus ojos recorrieron alrededor de la barra lentamente, inspeccionando cada persona probable. Reconoció la mayor parte de las caras, aunque no siempre podía poner un nombre a ellos. Algunas personas parecían vagamente familiar. Muy pocas caras eran completamente nuevas para él. Estudió cada rostro que no podía recordar de inmediato. Su única pista estaba en las manos bronceadas, por lo que a todas las personas con piel pálida les hizo caso omiso. Las luces tenues no estaban ayudando, echando la gente en las sombras, por lo que es difícil diferenciar entre un verdadero bronceado de una mancha de oscuridad.

¿ _Buscando a alguien?_

Voz sonaba burlon y Kakashi deseaba poder levantar una ceja. Sin embargo, Todavía estaba al tanto de los otros sentados en la mesa con él. Era un maestro de tener conversaciones secretas y no dejar a los que le rodean.

'¿Por qué, estás aquí?'

preguntó suavemente en su cabeza, no realmente esperando una respuesta.

 _Tal vez tal vez no lo esté. Aunque sin embargo._

La mirada de Kakashi se afilo y su ojo parpadeaba rápidamente de una persona a otra. Nadie estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Voz no era tan evidente. Así que se buscó a lugares en los que se podía ver desde el exterior del establecimiento. Su reconocimiento fue interrumpida cuando Asuma accidentalmente lo empujó durante el uso de las manos para contar una historia. Miró hacia el hombre más grande mientras escucho que se disculpaba pero cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar a su alrededor encontró que su punto de vista fue bloqueado por la gente de la cabina detrás de él. Todos estaban de pie, preparándose para salir.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei!"

La voz de Kurenai llamó. Una de las personas que se levantan se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio a la mujer que lo había saludado, sonrió cortésmente y se inclinó.

"Kurenai"

le devolvió el saludo. Luego saludó a cada uno de ellos, a su vez, dejando a Kakashi para el final. Su voz y su expresión no cambió, pero de alguna manera sus ojos parecían más brillantes. Kakashi le devolvió un saludo ausente luego reanudó su lectura de los ocupantes de la barra.

"Sólo quería darle las gracias por su consejo sobre Hinata. Tenías razón, ella es definitivamente única para ser un Hyuga."

Iruka sonrió de nuevo y se rascó la cicatriz en la nariz.

"Estoy contento de que haya alguien que la comprenda y supervise su formación. ¿Cómo está su equipo, Asuma?"

Mientras sus amigos charlaban con el hombre con cola de caballo, Kakashi frunció el ceño por la habitación. Pensó en preguntarle a voz para que le de una pista sobre su paradero actual, pero al final no se molestó. Por ahora, voz quería esconderse de él.

"¿Buscando a alguien?"

La frase repetida lo sobresaltó y Kakashi levantó la vista para encontrar Iruka mirando hacia abajo, una expresión inocentemente curiosa en su cara.

"Sí"

respondió con sencillez. El Chunin se asomó por encima de su propio hombro, luego se volvió.

"¿A quién estás buscando?"

Kakashi se quedó en silencio por un instante, luego se hundió en su asiento, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

"No sé"

murmuró, sabiendo que no había manera de explicarse a sí mismo sin que suene cada vez más loco de lo que ya se pensaba que era. La forma en la que Iruka arrugó la nariz confundido hizo ver a su cicatriz con arrugas y Kakashi aun ausente volvió a señalar lo linda que era.

"Usted es un poco extraño, Kakashi"

Iruka le dijo. Asuma y Aoba se echaron a reír.

"Extraño no es ni siquiera la mitad de lo que es,"

Asuma acordó, aplaudiendo al hombre de pelo plateado en el hombro.

"Extraño no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir a este".

Kakashi lo miró pero fue ignorado. Iruka, por el contrario, sonrió cuando él tartamudeó una disculpa apresurada.

 _sin embargo, eres bastante extraño  
_  
Kakashi se animó cuando su amigo le habló de nuevo.

'Oigo voces en mi cabeza, así que supongo que voy a tener que ceder en este punto.'

 _Es mejor estar aquí. No estoy compartiendo espacio de cabeza y no te estoy compartiendo.  
_  
La nota posesiva lo tomó por sorpresa, pero Kakashi descubrió que estaba calentado por el sentimiento. Como Iruka y su amigo fueron despedidos del lugar, echó fuera una ola de afecto través de la distancia entre él y no medida de voz.

'Maa, como si yo hubiera dejado a nadie más. Eres todo lo que necesito.'

Se sentía el calor de su amigo y se consoló por él. Por primera vez desde que se sentó volvió su atención a la gente que estaba allí con él y se unió a la conversación. Él no los necesitaba como si necesitaba de voz, pero ser amable no le hacía mal.

En las semanas que siguieron después la vida de Kakashi era muy diferente de lo que había sido en los años anteriores. La mayor parte de sus días que pasó con su nuevo equipo, ya sea llevándolos a través de misiones de rango D mundanas o entrenandolos para tener una idea de sus capacidades. A través de Naruto, que se detuvo a charlar cada vez que su sensei favorito estaba en la sala de misiones, llegó a conocer Iruka un poco más y se desarrolló una especie de cuasi-amistad. Encontró al joven ninja que ser una persona muy agradable, que sólo lo hacía sentir más culpable que no podía realmente dar al hombre su concentración. La mayor parte de su atención en estos días fue absorbida con el misterio de voz. Casi todos los días aprendió algo nuevo sobre su compañero constante.

Voz nunca regaló nada identificable. no revelaría nada de su apariencia o su trabajo, pero Kakashi aprendido mucho sobre su vida privada. Supo que voz había quedado huérfano a los doce años y todavía vivía solo. Su dulce favorito era el chocolate, haría casi cualquier cosa por el, pero odiaba el laberinto-Gohan. Kakashi le había dado un ataque de pánico un día cuando el Jonin había preguntado por la última lesión que recibió.

 _Cualquier lesión a cualquier edad? Porque ya tengo el corte periódico del dia. Muy doloroso. No estaba seguro de si iba a hacerlo._

Kakashi había rodado los ojos y pensó:

'En serio, ¿cuál fue la última lesión grave que tienes ? ¿Cuando?'

 _Me clave shuriken fuma en la espalda. Recientemente, en los últimos seis meses._

'…¿Lo siento, disculpa? Creo que debi haber oído mal '.

 _Estoy en tu cabeza, es imposible que me oigas mal.  
_  
'fuiste golpeado en la columna vertebral con un shuriken gigante ?! Y yo ni siquiera sabía ?!'

A pesar de que su amigo estaba obviamente bien, el pánico había brotado en su pecho y le fue difícil respirar.

 _Se incrustó en mi columna vertebral. Principalmente. Todavía estoy caminando, sólo duele a veces, cuando llueve._

Voz había actuado terriblemente indiferente sobre toda la cosa, pero Kakashi había sido sacudido. Él podría haber perdido a voz por ese shuriken y él nunca habría sabido qué o dónde había ido. Habría quedado completamente solo, gritando en el vacío al que no tiene respuesta nunca más. La misma idea de que él sin resolver, le hizo mirar hacia el futuro a fin de reunirse con él aún más.

Algunas de las cosas que aprendió eran confusas. Cuando le preguntó si voz estaba actualmente en servicio activo, la respuesta era 'técnicamente' y no había explicado de sí mismo más que eso. Cuando le preguntó cuál es su misión más agradable, había dicho 'un proceso continuo'. Él respondió a las preguntas mundanas como su color favorito - verde - con bastante facilidad, pero no declaró nada que pueda ser utilizado para localizarlo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kakashi había aprendido más de su amigo era real, cuando de repente se encontró con la carga de un equipo Genin inquieto y una misión de rango C en al País de las Olas. Escoltar al constructor de puentes no parecía demasiado trabajo, de hecho sonaba aburrido y fácil, pero Kakashi se sintió inquieto ante la idea de gastar una cantidad desconocida de tiempo fuera de la localidad en este momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en terminar la construcción de un puente? Él estaba más cerca de averiguar quién era realmente voz, ni siquiera se habían confirmado, pero todavía era reacio a ir. Dejar la aldea se sentía diferente ahora. ¿Y si algo salió mal y la única vez que se tocaron fue solo un rápido abrazo, medio aturdido con sus caras cubiertas con respectivas máscaras?

Entonces algo salió mal: una ninja renegado nombrado Zabuza y el terror de su protegido, Haku. Su encuentro en el bosque y la posterior batalla en el puente eran preocupantes. Kakashi nunca antes había luchado con los compañeros de equipo y aún no estaban tan seguros. Ellos estaban mejorando, lo sabía, pero no contra shinobi de este calibre, ¿qué podían hacer? Sakura hizo lo que se había llegado a esperar de ella, hablar de mas, pero lograr poco. Sasuke dio todo y brindo una buena pelea, como Kakashi podría haber imaginado que lo haría, pero al final se su oponente salió victorioso. Naruto, sin embargo, le había conmocionado al desatar algunos de los chakra del nueve colas y salvar a su compañero de equipo.

El incidente le recordó que tenía la intención de hablar con el tutor del jinchūriki sobre la posibilidad de que una cosa así ocurra. Solo había llegado a conocer a Iruka un poco, pero siempre cuando hablaban estaba medio distraído por su propio drama personal y se metía en su mente. Mientras él y Sasuke se recuperaban de sus heridas, Naruto y Sakura supervisaron la finalización del puente, Kakashi le pidió a voz que le recordara hablar con Iruka cuando regrese. Por alguna razón, voz parecía divertido cuando él estuvo de acuerdo.  
En el viaje de regreso al pueblo se encargó que el equipo viajará rápido por lo que lograron reducir su tiempo de viaje casi a la mitad de un día. Ellos pasaron por la puerta principal cuando la luna estaba a lo alto por encima de su cabeza y dejó que los jóvenes se dirigen a casa a dormir, mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta a ver si la habitación de misiones estaba abierta aunque ya era algo tarde. Si podía entregar el informe ahora no tendría nada que lo saque de la cama en la mañana. Podía pasar todo el día holgazaneando en casa. Por supuesto que había pasado la mayor parte de esta misión tumbado en la cama, pero que se había visto obligado a reposo debido a las lesiones. Un descanso obligado nunca era tan relajante como debe ser.

Para su buen ánimo la sala de misiones estaba en efecto abierta y la única alma en la habitación era el mismo hombre que había prometido a sí mismo que debia hablar. Iruka levantó la vista cuando se dejó caer por la puerta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa brillante y arrolladora.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Kakashi. Les llevo más tiempo del esperado. ¿Realmente se necesita tanto tiempo para construir un puente?"

aceptó el informe de la mano de Kakashi, pero no bajo la mirada para leer todavía como podría hacer lo al tener a otras personas en la sala de espera de su atención.

"Maa, corrimos algunas dificultades ..."

admitió Kakashi, frotando el lado de la cara con cansancio.

"En realidad, sucedió algo que me recordó que necesito tener una conversación con usted en relación con Naruto ... y el zorro de nueve colas."

Iruka levantó una de sus cejas y luego a los dos rápidamente el ceño preocupado, preguntando:

"¿Está bien? ¿Naruto esta bien?"

"Él está bien. Su sello se deslizó un poco aunque sigue sellado. Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos tener una conversación pronto, pero estoy algo cansado por el momento. Ademas, Supongo que aún no es su descanso? Naruto me ha dicho que es usted 're aficionado a Ichiraku ".

Él sonrió con diversión cuando el joven se sonrojó, preguntándose si su oferta se estaba tomando una forma diferente a lo decía en serio.

"O-por supuesto. En cualquier momento! Simplemente, eh, hagamelo saber."

Iruka tartamudeó a través de su rubor en una manera adorable a Kakashi sosteniendo una sonrisa. No quería ofender al hombre por reírse de él.

"Bueno. Bueno, si todo está en orden aquí, creo que me gustaría volver a casa a la cama ahora. Usted mismo tenga una buena noche Iruka-sensei."

Iruka arrugó la nariz y murmuró

"Oh no es posible, no me gusta trabajar el turno de noche."

Kakashi hizo una mueca de simpatía. Trabajando hasta las dos de la mañana no sonaba divertido, a él no le gustaría tampoco. Se quedaria dormido en el escritorio seguro. Iruka, sin embargo, le pareció el tipo de persona que permanece despierto en la ética pura.

Se despidió del Chunin y caminó lejos. El regreso a su casa se sintió interminable pero tenía muy poca energía para moverse más rápido. Cuando finalmente llego a casa no se molestó en encender cualquiera de las luces o incluso desvestirse. Dejó sus zapatos junto a la puerta y luego vago a través de su departamento en la oscuridad, chocando con los juguetes del perro con sus dedos de los pies y maldiciendo al pisar uno y el chillido lo hizo saltar dos pies en el aire. Por fin llegó a su cama, dejándose caer en una expansión descoordinada y tendido allí durante unos minutos, preguntándose si podía dormir así. No lo creía, hacía demasiado frío. Ademas estaba sucio para taparse con las mantas limpias a su alrededor, el polvo del viaje estaba por toda su ropa y todo, pero supuso que podria lavar al día siguiente.

El sueño llegó rápidamente, pero no vino con calma. Como había ocurrido en ocasiones cuando venia demasiado cansado después de una misión, tenía pesadillas. La primera pesadilla que lo desperto era la cara de Zabuza sonriendo hacia él desde fuera de la prisión de agua. Al igual que su auto sueño observaba sus tres Genin siendo sacrificados a causa de su falta de cuidado, la realidad lo despertó en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y jadeando. Cuando él se durmió de vuelta fue detenido envuelto en un sueño nuevo rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo en una nueva pesadilla. Ahora Zabuza y el nueve colas estaban luchando y estaba tratando de salvar a Sakura, que seguía insistiendo en que se iba a vengar a Sasuke. En el camino de los sueños, Kakashi sabía que la muerte de Sasuke estaba sobre sus hombros. Kakashi despertó sobresaltado mientras sostenía una Sakura muriendo en sus brazos, y el zorro de nueve colas dirigiéndose hacia él con los colmillos sangrientos.

'¿Estás despierto?'

llamó adormilado con su mente, preguntándose lo tarde que era. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue el que consiguió dormir?

 _Sí, pero ¿por qué tú lo estas? deberías estar durmiendo después de tu viaje._

'Sigo teniendo pesadillas'

admitió, sintiéndose casi como un niño. Una sensación que lo llenó de calma le envío su amigo y sus músculos tensos se relajaron un poco.

 _Voy a ver por ti ._

Kakashi sintió que sus ojos se cerraban a la deriva, el sueño lo supero una vez más, y él apenas logró pensar

'Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí'

Dijo antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Estaba soñando de nuevo. Era peor de alguna manera cuando sabía que estaba soñando porque todavía no podía detenerlo, sólo pudo observar que sucedía. Zabuza lo sostenía en la prisión de agua de nuevo, pero en lugar de sus equipo actual, los que estaban ahí eran Obito y Rin, frente a frente contra Naruto. Los ojos del jinchūriki estaban rojos y sus dientes alargados. Los tres estaban chorreando sangre, la ropa y la piel desgarrada en pedazos. Kakashi gritó para que dejen de luchar entre sí, gritó a Naruto para que se calmara, pero no hizo nada para ayudar. Él sabía que toda esta escena era imposible. Estas personas nunca habían vivido al mismo tiempo que la otra . Eso no hizo que le doliera menos ver a Rin arrojarse contra las garras de Naruto, empalándose como antes había hecho lo mismo con él.

Esta vez, cuando Kakashi se despertó se dio cuenta después de un momento que no estaba solo.

Hubo un chakra silenciado en la habitación con él y algo caliente y sólida era contra su espalda. Kakashi contuvo el aliento. La persona contra su espalda continuó respirando suavemente. El que lo fueran, no se movía pero podía sentir la forma en que yacían en la cama, estirados detrás de él y muy cerca. Su aliento sopló cálido contra la parte posterior de su cuello y por un momento loco se preguntó si olía mal. Entonces volvió la cordura y recordó estar enojado y a la vez indignado. En serio, ¿qué mierda?

Al igual que sus músculos se tensaron a dar la vuelta y dar un golpe mortal a la fluencia que se atrevió a entrar y yacía en su cama con él, fue detenido por una voz familiar, la bienvenida en la cabeza.

 _Espero que no estés planeando golpearme. Eso no sería muy agradable._

Kakashi se quedó inmóvil, mirando con los ojos abiertos a las sombras en las paredes de su dormitorio. Permitiéndose inhalar de nuevo, pensó con cautela

'¿Eres tu ...?'

 _Dijiste que deseabas que esté aquí. Así que aquí estoy._

Una mano le rozó la cadera de repente, subiendo por su cuerpo para descansar en el pecho, abrazándolo por detrás. Como si estuviera en trance, Kakashi bajó lentamente la mirada hacia la mano, estudiandola en la oscuridad. Los dedos eran largos y parecían casi elegantes la forma en que extendidos ancho de todo el material de la camisa. No hubo un reconocimiento fácil a través de marcas o cicatrices, tomó nota de eso.

'Podría darme la vuelta en este momento y me gustaría verte'

se sintió obligado a señalar.

 _Pero no lo harás ._

'¿Estás seguro?'

 _Si. No lo harás porque te lo estoy pidiendo._

Kakashi no respondió al principio. Luchó consigo mismo por un tiempo antes de susurrar "Maldita sea," a sí mismo. Desde detrás de la cabeza se produjo un ruido suave entrecortada; La voz se reía en voz baja. Aturdido, se deleitaba en el sonido de la misma. No era una verdadera risa, pero todavía era música para sus oídos.  
Aún mirando la mano en su pecho, apoyó su propia mano arriba de la de su compañero, entrelazando sus dedos. Voz apretó los dedos hacia atrás con un agarre seguro, utilizando el resto de su brazo para apretar brevemente su agarre. Se sentía maravilloso. Se sentía como la seguridad y la comodidad, y quería quedarse así para siempre en ese lugar.

 _Vuelve a dormir. Voy a velar por ti, como te había prometido.  
_  
'Pero ... estás aquí. En realidad estás aquí. ¿Cómo es posible ir a dormir?

El hecho de que estaban tan cerca tenía su mente acelerada, aunque estaba en una lenta, somnolencia. Esa risa entrecortada venía de detrás de él de nuevo, con el sentido de diversión que sentía desde el otro hombre.

 _Es tarde y sigues agotado todavía, estoy seguro de que te será fácil.  
_  
'¿Te quedarás?'

 _Me iré por la mañana. Pero me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormido de nuevo._

'No quiero que te vayas . Quiero que te quedes. Quiero dar la vuelta '.

Voz estaba tranquilo, aunque Kakashi sintió que su pecho se expandía y contraiga mientras suspiraba, ya sea de tristeza o disgusto o la exasperación... no lo sabía. La exhalación de aire fluía por el collar de Kakashi en su camisa, caliente, y se sintió un poco espeluznante el disfrutar de la sensación de ella.

 _Ni siquiera se puedes verme a mí de todos modos.  
_  
Iba a preguntar lo que su amigo quería decir cuando sintió que el cuerpo detrás de él se incorporó un poco. La mano que sostenía la suya tiró de él, animándole a rodar sobre su espalda. Incapaz de creer que era tan fácil, pero muy ansiosos acerca de este giro de los acontecimientos, siguió esa dirección. Su espalda tocó el colchón y levantó la vista de inmediato. Tendido en su lado, el peso ayudado por un codo, voz flotaba sobre él, presionando juntos desde el hombro hasta la cadera. Llevaba un suéter con una capucha profunda que se detuvo a envolver la cara en la noche. Kakashi echó un vistazo a la elección de la ropa y gimió, rodando los ojos.

"Siento que eso es hacer trampa, de alguna manera"

murmuró.

"Dejar que te vea sin llegar a verte."

Sus palabras sonaban extrañamente ruidoso en la habitación tranquila. La cabeza encapuchada movió de lado a lado, en silencio riéndose de él mientras se siente recelo de suficiencia.

Kakashi se quedó en esa figura sin rostro por un tiempo, tratando de estudiar lo poco que podía. Su contemplación acaba de llegar y sabia que tirando hacia atrás de esa pequeña aleta de tela descubriría el secreto que más deseaba descubrir. Sería tan fácil. Pero su compañero tenía razón: él nunca traicionaría su confianza así. Estaba distraído de quejarse de voz internamente cuando levantó la mano fuera del alcance de Kakashi y lo llevó hasta la cara del Jonin, presionando una mano a la mejilla. Kakashi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que la prenda de ropa que había logrado bajar antes de derrumbarse era su máscara y que su cara estaba al desnudó. Se ruborizó ligeramente, vergüenza al sentir tan vulnerable sin ella.

 _He visto tu cara antes, aunque no a menudo. Rara vez te miras en el espejo._

"¿Es así como siempre sabes lo que estoy haciendo Puedes... puedes ver a través de mis ojos ?!"

Era extraño hablar en voz alta después de tantos años de tener conversaciones estrictamente internalizados, pero se sentía bien con ambos, finalmente, estar en el mismo espacio. No tuvo tiempo para apreciar de verdad que cuando habían primera accidentalmente se unen.

 _Sí. Sí yo quiero. Puedo ver tanto lo que mis ojos están viendo y lo que sus ojos están viendo. Experimento la totalidad de su visión, incluyendo el periférico, como una pantalla de cine. Puedo optar por centrarme en cualquier parte que deseo, así es como veo las cosas que tu no. Es algo que he estado haciendo toda mi vida, yo soy muy bueno en ver a través de dos pares de ojos a la vez. Sin embargo, No es fácil cuando caminó._

Kakashi estaba francamente pasmado, realmente no había otra palabra para ello.

"Honestamente, ¿con qué clase de jutsu nos topamos? ¿Cómo podemos hacer todo esto?"

preguntó.

 _En realidad no es un jutsu, está más cerca de un límite de línea de sangre. Algo pasado de los antepasados de mi madre. La capacidad no se presentó a unas pocas generaciones en algunas de las ramas de la familia, pasó mucho sin que nadie la heredera... el tiempo suficiente para creerlo extinto. cuando nació mi madre no se considero parte del clan. Pero resurgió en mí. La sangre saldrá a la luz, como se suele decir.  
_  
"¿Entonces, qué es exactamente?"

 _Bueno ... la forma en que entiendo, estoy impreso en ti. En algún momento como un bebé puse los ojos en ti y ... No sé cómo funciona realmente. Nuestras mentes se conectan al instante y de forma irreversible. Yo sólo tenía unos pocos meses de edad en el momento; mi madre me dijo que era raro que la impresión suceda tan temprano._

"¿Qué quiere decir imprimiendo?"

 _Ese es el término que ella siempre usaba. A ella le gustaba girar alrededor de la palabra "almas gemelas" también, pero supongo que significa que te necesitare para siempre._

"Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso. Yo también te necesito."

La mano de voz todavía estaba tocando su mejilla, jugando con la barba en su mandíbula. Ahora se trasladó a sentarse suavemente sobre los ojos de la jonin y bloqueó su visión. Curiosa y completamente sin miedo, Kakashi lo dejó, con ganas de ver lo que iba a hacer. Se sintió el cambio contra él, empujando sus cuerpos aún más cerca, y luego un par caliente de los labios le dio un beso suave al centro de su frente. Se enganchó un jadeo luz, sonriendo tontamente. Los labios se detuvieron en su piel, dejando una segunda caricia antes de alejarse. Cuando la mano se quitó de los ojos, extendió la mano y la tomó, llevándolo a su boca y besar la palma. Voz tarareaba en voz alta, un poco alegre sonido.

 _Realmente debes llegar a dormir Kakashi. Es muy tarde._

'No quiero que te vayas'

él volvió a hablar en su mente cuando un nudo en la garganta con un gesto de afecto. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se necesitara tanto y todavía ni siquiera saben quiénes eran?

 _Siempre puedo volver. Yo probablemente lo hará a partir de ahora. Eres muy adictivo.  
_  
Kakashi le sonrió y pensó:

' podrías hacer ambas cosas. Quedarte. Y después, volver a acostarnos de nuevo,'

Voz parecía hacer una pausa, luego bajó a sí mismo con mucho cuidado hasta que su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Kakashi. Se acurrucó su cuerpo alrededor del jônin hasta que parecía como si fuera a pasar la noche allí. Kakashi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros anchos y lo sostuvo con fuerza, con esperanza. Nunca se había sentido tan completo antes.

 _Dulces sueños, Kakashi_ .

Cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cuerpo se relaje de nuevo a la cama, Kakashi apretó con aún más fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir Nunca y silenciosamente se lo comunico a su amigo. Voz envío de nuevo una sensación similar, que era alentador. Cuando Kakashi se durmió por última vez esa noche era profundo y sin sueños.

Se despertó solo, tapado y abrigado del frío, vio la hora, las once y media de la mañana.

A pesar de comenzar el día con una sensación de soledad decepcionante Kakashi disfrutó de su tiempo fuera, de una manera perezosa. Se quedó en la cama durante unos minutos antes de instalarse en el sofá y se estableció allí. Sus ninken se reunieron alrededor de la sala de estar con él y pasaron el día viendo series de televisión horribles y hacer el mantenimiento rutinario de su equipo. Afiló las armas y cosio la ropa, reparó el agujero en una de sus bolsas de armas, pulió su hitai-ate, cualquier cosa para mantener las manos ocupadas.  
De vez en cuando sintió a voz en su mente comprobando cómo estába, pero no hablaron en su mayor parte. Había un sentimiento de satisfacción entre ellos. La noche anterior les había unido de una manera que nunca había sido capaz de experimentar antes y se sentían más cerca entre sí que nunca. Kakashi todavía podía sentir la sensación fantasma de calor en la frente. Encontró a sus dedos a la deriva cada cierto tiempo para tocar el punto que había sido besada. Cada vez que lo hacia Pakkun sintió la necesidad de decirle que estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Sin embargo, Ni siquiera su mal humor ninken podrían estropear su estado de ánimo. La jauría sabía de voz; él nunca había guardado de ellos que hablaba con alguien en la cabeza. Se habían tomado la noticia de lo físico de voz casi con tanta conmoción como él mismo tenían pero eran mucho más paciente que él sobre el tema de conocerlo.

Kakashi se aferró a una esperanza ingenua de que voz volvería de nuevo esa noche, pero se quedó dormido solo. Cuando se despertó en la mañana siguiente se sintió muy renovado y listo para hacer frente a tres Genin hiperactivos . Bueno, dos Genin hiperactivo y un Genin consistentemente suave. Sasuke sin duda podría ser una decepción cuando puso su mente a ella. Los tres lo estaban esperando en el puente cuando finalmente apareció. Sakura y Naruto le gritaron por llegar tarde como de costumbre, entonces todos marcharon hacia la Torre Hokage para recoger la misión asignada de hoy.

Pasaron un par de días haciendo exactamente el tipo de cosas que había temido que harían cuando él había pasado originalmente su primer equipo de Genin: perros caminando y arrancar malas hierbas. La mayoría de las veces Kakashi encontró una excusa para sentarse en un árbol útil y leer uno de sus libros, vigilandolos por el rabillo del ojo. Naruto de alguna manera logró echar a perder incluso la más simple de las tareas en su afán de competir con su supuesto rival. En momentos como los que Kakashi se sintió realmente empatizar más con Sasuke. Él sabía exactamente cómo se sentía estar en el lado receptor de ese tipo de atención. Al menos Naruto no emitió retos extraños con castigos aún más extraños . Kakashi estaba contento de que Gai estaba ocupado con su propio equipo en estos días.

Justo cuando el tiempo pasaba un poco complaciente, disfrutando de la vida fácil durante unos días, las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesantes de nuevo cuando vio un pájaro; la señal del Hokage en el cielo, cuando se dirigían a casa de otra misión de rango D. Había estado escuchando rumores alrededor de la ciudad y los comentarios de voz - que parecía saber mucho acerca de lo que sucedía en el pueblo - así que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que ya podría ser la noticia. Aún así, debía estar frente al Hokague para enterarse formalmente. Sin dar explicaciones se despidió del equipo y desapareció a la distancia. Parecían estar empezando otra pelea de su triángulo amoroso de todos modos, algo de lo que estaría muy feliz de evitar.

Antes de responder a la citación se detuvo en la sala de misiones para entregar su breve informe a Iruka. Gracias a al rubio de su equipo que tenía informes de a qué hora estaba en la sala, entregaba sólo a él cuando sea posible. Tenía el horario del hombre de la cicatriz casi memorizado. Conversaron brevemente sobre el continuo crecimiento de Naruto con Iruka sonrojándose y riendo nerviosamente. Kakashi se preguntó qué era lo que hacía al otro hombre tan ansioso a su alrededor todavía. Sus conversaciones eran siempre plagados de rubores del Chunin. Con la esperanza de que Iruka se sienta más a gusto, se ofreció a caminar juntos a la oficina del Hokage cuando el joven mencionó que había sido convocado también. Iruka sonrió con timidez y se rascó la cicatriz de la manera que lo hizo cuando él no sabía qué decir. Llegaron a la reunión juntos y luego se separaron para ir de pie con sus compañeros.

 _Es una gran noticia, pero no creo que debería afectarte mucho._

Kakashi pretendió escuchar a Asuma mientras que él pensó,

'¿Por qué no me afectaría? Tengo un equipo Genin. Si esto es lo que creo que es, ¿por qué no nos implica?'

 _Son un poco ... Inexpertos , ¿no te parece?_

Kakashi envío a través de su conexión un sentimiento de exasperación y burlas y respondió:

'Bueno, ¿qué otra manera de probarlos que con una prueba real? Como, oh no lo sé, tal vez con los exámenes de selección Chunin?'

Por alguna razón, voz se sintió un poco ofendido, pero Kakashi no entendía. que le importaba a voz si su equipo entraba en los exámenes Chunin? Voz se volvió malhumorado en la cabeza y se negó a decir nada más, dejando a Kakashi la sensación de pérdida del equilibrio que lo mantenía. El Hokage comenzó a hablar con ellos. las acciones de su amigo lo confundieron.

Cuando él y los otros jefes de equipo novato fueron llamados adelante por el Hokage y todos ellos se designó a sus equipos, hubo un murmullo general de choque por toda la habitación. Ya molesto por extraño mal humor de su amigo, Kakashi reaccionó muy mal cuando su otro nuevo amigo también lo interrogó. Podía entender por qué Iruka sería reacio a ver a su recién graduados participan en una competición tan áspera tan rápidamente, en realidad podría, pero se sentía nervioso al ver las dudas que le llego a él desde todos los lados. Odiaba sentirse nervioso. Fue la mala fortuna de Iruka que Kakashi tomó su frustración en el hombre de la cicatriz, haciendo a propósito de una broma de mal gusto sobre aplastar a su alumno favorito. De inmediato se sintió mal por él, pero el orgullo le impidió pedir perdón en una habitación llena de gente. Él suspiraba en el interior, sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que no sólo había perdido una amistad que apenas comenzaba a florecer.

Prestó poca atención a lo que se decía por el resto de la reunión, salvo para destacar que el Hokage había decidido celebrar una preliminar de algún tipo para probar los nueve novatos. Se fue en un estado de ánimo bajo, caminando lentamente de nuevo a su apartamento con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Cuando llegó a su casa tomó un vistazo alrededor y decidió que era demasiado sofocante estar dentro por el momento. En su lugar, se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y se arrastró hacia fuera, directamente al techo. Se sentó en el borde del edificio, las piernas colgando por encima de la ventana abierta, y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, mirando el sol de la tarde a través del cielo. Se estaba haciendo más cerca de la hora de la cena y no había tenido tiempo para comer debido a lo de su equipo, pero se encontró con que no tenía hambre. Se sentía como una mierda y no estaba seguro de por qué.

¿ _Es esto realmente lo mejor para ellos?_

Una ola de alivio rodó a través de él cuando oyó hablar a voz, fue tan intensa que perdió el equilibrio vacilando y tuvo que sentarse y echarse hacia atrás desde el borde un poco.

'Creo que lo es. Puedo entender por qué Iruka se preocuparía por ellos, pero creo que debería tener más fe; han mejorado bastante. Sé que no van a tener éxito. Que definitivamente no aprobarán este examen. Pero es una experiencia importante!'

Se dejó caer de nuevo a descansar sobre las rodillas de nuevo.

'No quiero hacerles daño. No debería haber hablado con él de esa manera. Se que actué como un idiota '.

 _No había ningún tipo de duda al respecto . Tu has de actuado como un idiota.  
_  
'¿No se supone que deberias estar de mi lado?'

 _No, si estoy de acuerdo con él._

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Tener a voz ocupado en algún otro lado lo hacía sentir increíblemente solo. Él respiró hondo y pensó:

'Son lo suficientemente fuertes para que no se lastimen. Pero todo el tiempo Naruto y Sasuke se quejan de que están listos para manejar más. Necesitan experimentar, en un ambiente controlado, qué es exactamente lo que ellos piensan que están listos para hacer. Tienen que demostrarse que están equivocados '.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos por unos momentos.

 _No pensé de esa manera. Realmente has pensado en esto, ¿verdad?_

'Bueno sí. Son mi responsabilidad ahora y yo quiero hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que crecen tan fuerte como sea posible. No van a pasar en esta ocasión, pero creo que va a hacerlo en el siguiente intento. Bueno, tal vez no Sakura. Esa chica tiene que aprender a prestar más atención a sus propias habilidades en lugar de babear sobre Sasuke.'

 _Siento haber dudado de ti. ¿ me perdonas?_

'Maa, siempre te perdonare. Sin embargo, podrías darme un abrazo.'

El alivio lo hizo vertiginoso, y a su vez lo hizo descarado. Podía sentir la casi-risa que brota en su conexión.

 _Voy a pensar en ello . Vas a tener un visitante pronto._

'¿Oh?'

 _El Hokage le preguntó a Iruka-sensei si podia poner a prueba sus antiguos alumnos, para ver si están realmente preparado para esto. Está con Sasuke ahora, creo, pero el Equipo Diez todavía queda por probar. Parece que él tiene la intención de hablar con usted después._

'Se suponía que debía encontrarme con él ... en alguna parte?'

 _Si te sientas allí en ese techo lo suficiente, estoy seguro de que él te encontrará.  
_  
Kakashi sonrió.

'Así que no hay abrazo?'

 _Tal vez más tarde_ .

Eso no fue un no, por lo que Kakashi dejó tontamente la esperanza de nuevo. Como se había sugerido, se quedo en el techo durante un tiempo. Puesto que él no tenía ninguna otra cosa que se suponía debía estar haciendo, tuvo la oportunidad de ver el atardecer, ya que iluminó el cielo en el fuego sobre Konoha. No podía recordar la última vez que se detuvo para apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo la voz, pero no preguntó. En su lugar, simplemente hurgó en su mente para esa sensación de conexión y expresó su sentimiento de felicidad letárgico. Tenía la impresión de que había hecho su amigo sonrisa, dondequiera que estuviese.

La luna estaba totalmente encima de la cabeza en el momento en que Kakashi sintió una presencia en la línea del techo detrás de él, habia sacado su chakra a cal y canto para evitar delatarse. No estaba seguro si iruka todavía estaba molesto, y no se volvió de inmediato. Sin apartar la vista de la hermosa vista delante de él le preguntó:

"¿Cómo fue?"

" Tuvimos la molestia de tener que hacer un examen preliminar, pero los nueve novatos pasaron"

la voz ronca de Iruka admitió.

"Como ha dicho, sus habilidades han mejorado definitivamente."

"Bueno, los exámenes de Chunin reales no serán el fin-"

Kakashi medio dio la vuelta, listo para explicar por qué había actuado como un asno antes, cuando Iruka levantó una mano. Dejó de hablar a media frase.

"Quería disculparme Kakashi, por hablar fuera de turno. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado por dudar de ti. Y los otros, por supuesto. No debería haber cuestionado su decisión."

El Chunin se rascó el puente de la nariz y sacudió de nuevo en un talón.

"Espero que me perdones por causarle una escena."

deja vu sintió y fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente, también la felicidad. Kakashi de alguna manera había conseguido cabrear a dos personas y hacer que ambos se retracten y le perdonen en un día. Y ambos habían admitido que tenía razón! Era como si su cumpleaños se hubiera adelantado. Le ofreció a Iruka una sonrisa y se puso los pies sobre el techo, mostrando su pose casual y aburrida

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, te debo una disculpa también"dijo. "Pero ... gracias por ver lo que había esperado que se viera. Han recorrido un largo camino en un corto tiempo."

"Lo hicieron"

Iruka se sonrojó y bajó la vista a sus pies, se quedó silencio.

"¿tiene que estar algún en algún lugar, sensei?"

preguntó Kakashi.

"Ya que te tengo aquí, tal vez podríamos tener esa conversación acerca de Naruto. Después del incidente en el País de las Olas, se que tengo por poca información."

Iruka se aclaró la garganta, todavía sonrojado, pero asintió y murmuró:

"No, yo no tengo que estar en ningún lugar, por ahora, podemos hablar."

Kakashi dejó caer las manos a los bolsillos y sonrió de una manera amistosa.

Se quedaron en el techo charlando sobre su estudiante energético. Iruka le habló de la infancia de Naruto, explicando algunas de las peculiaridades de la personalidad. Le aclaro a Kakashi que fue relativamente facil lidiar con el zorro sellado en el interior del niño, diciendo que nunca había sido motivo de preocupación antes. Cuando se sintió abrumado por la emociones a veces era posible detectar la presencia de un chakra diferente dentro de él, pero ese chakra específico hasta ahora nunca llegó más allá del sello. Entre ellos se dieron cuenta que era porque la vida de su compañero de equipo estaba en peligro, que había logrado obtener parte de la energía dentro de él.

La conversación se alejó de su intención original, ya que comenzó el intercambio de historias sobre las payasadas de Naruto en general. Era un chico divertido y las cosas nunca fueron aburridas por mucho tiempo cuando él estaba cerca. Incluso cuando estaba deprimido siempre encontraba una manera de motivarse a sí mismo, algo que Kakashi admiró en silencio. El Se basó en la voz. Naruto se basó únicamente en sí mismo.

"Por mucho que me duela admitirlo sobre alguien tan valioso, a veces Naruto ... no entiende lo suficiente como para estar molesto por algo."

Fue lo más cercano que Iruka había llegado a admitir de que Naruto no era tan inteligente. La forma indirecta de la admisión hizo a Kakashi reír.

"Él es un cabeza hueca, de principio a fin,"

estuvo de acuerdo Kakashi.

"A veces tengo que explicar las mismas cosas al menos de cuatro formas diferentes y todavía no entiende. Pero de alguna manera siempre termina lograndolo después que lo intenta por sí mismo un par de veces."

Iruka sonrió con timidez, diciendo:

"Sí, él es un fan de hacer las cosas sin pensar."

Kakashi parpadeó cuando la sensación de deja vu se apoderó de él de nuevo. Podía jurar que había oído esas palabras antes. Se encogió de hombros, aunque la sensación de distancia. Si no recordaba, no podía ser tan importante.

"He tenido que incorporar eso a mi estilo de enseñanza"

se compadeció.

"Todos ellos aprender de manera diferente. Tengo que explicar de tres maneras diferentes cada vez que quiero enseñarles algo nuevo."

Iruka le dio una mirada a fondo impresionado.

"Prueba con una clase de treinta alumnos"

dijo el Chunin apenado. Kakashi se rió de nuevo.

"No, gracias"

se negó a la ligera.

Kakashi se encontraba desgarrado. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Iruka; él era agradable compañía. No estaba seguro de si quería quedarse y seguir hablando o entrar. No tenía ninguna garantía de que voz aparezca en realidad. Podía hacer que Iruka se vaya y luego tener que pasar el resto de la noche solo y sería culpa suya. Él optaba por uno u otro hasta que finalmente decidió. No importa la manera patética en que lo hizo, la remota posibilidad de que pudiera estar cerca de nuevo con voz era demasiado para resistir. Sin embargo, su día de suerte siguió siendo amable con él cuando Iruka anunció de repente que debía ponerse en marcha.

"No habías dicho que no tienes que ir a ninguna parte", Kakashi se burló de él por costumbre.

"Bueno, yo no tenía entonces, pero sí tengo un lugar al que necesito llegar ahora"

fue su respuesta críptica. Murmuraron despedidas de cortesía y el profesor se marchó por el lado del edificio con una salto. Kakashi se quedó fuera en el techo esperando un poco, mirando por encima de las copas de los otros edificios. Se preguntó si podía detectar venir a voz; Tal vez podria obtener una pista de en qué dirección venía.

Después de unos minutos, decidió que era una idea estúpida. Si voz podía ver a través de sus ojos sabría que Kakashi estaba observando los tejados y optaría por una ruta más oculta. Con un suspiro, se arrastró hasta el borde y se dejó caer hacia abajo a la ventana que siguia abierta. Se quedó en pie por primera vez en su habitación a oscuras y parpadeó para acomodar su visión. Cuando había salido todavía había era lo suficientemente temprano para no tener que encender la luz, pero ahora lo haría.

A sólo unos pasos en la habitación, se detuvo en seco. A medida que el ojo ajustado a la oscuridad asfixiante una figura se convirtió poco a poco visible. Había alguien sentado en su cama. Alguien que usaba un suéter con capucha que levantó una mano y movió sus dedos hacia él en broma. Kakashi sonrió, eufórico.

"Hola," saludó a su amigo en voz baja.

 _Hola._

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahi?"

había hecho al hombre esperar?

 _En realidad, acabo de llegar. Por suerte te tomó un minuto. Tuve que excavar a través de la mitad de su armario para encontrar esto._

La figura tiró de la prenda que llevaba oculta. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. No sólo estaba escondiéndose, se había escondido en la maldita ropa de Kakashi! Lo hizo, fue reprenderse a sí mismo por perder tanto tiempo. Si hubiera sido un poco más rápido, podría haberlo visto! Enfadado consigo mismo, Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

 _Aw, no te molestes. Todavía necesitas un abrazo?_

Kakashi decidió que no estaba jugando limpio, le ofrecía algo tan imposible de resistir. Asintió de todos modos, acercándose a la cama con recato. Cuando voz levantó los brazos para recibirlo Kakashi lo derribó. Su pecho chocó y largo un gruñido de sorpresa y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Le Siguió el impulso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho sólido y recostó su cara en el hecho de su cuello, sintiendo el cuello de su propia camisa. Olía como a sí mismo, lo cual era raro, pero eso no le importaba tanto. Terminó medio tumbado en la parte superior de su amigo, el pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, Voz luchó por no reír abiertamente. Se quedaron así por un tiempo. Kakashi se preguntó si los mejores amigos se abrazaban asi o si eran más cercanos que otras personas debido a su conexión mental. Tenía la necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible, para tocar tanto como podía. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una mano recorrer con dulzura la parte posterior de su chaleco, sonriendo.

"No te he pedido nada en un día, asi que me debes algo agradable"

murmuró en el algodón grueso del suéter donde estaba enterrado su rostro.

 _No es esto bueno?_

"Bueno, sí. Me refería a… dime algo sobre ti."

 _Hmm. ¿Nada en particular?_

"¿Alguna vez cantaste esa canción de cuna para alguien más?"

Sintió el cambio de voz, como si estuviera mirando hacia abajo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Kakashi, luego se tumbó.

 _No. Hay un niño en mi edificio que duerme en el sofá a veces por lo que creo que me ha escuchado cantandote, pero nunca he cantado intencionalmente para cualquier otra persona. Esa es tu canción de cuna, solo tuya._

No podía haber dicho por qué le gustaba eso, pero lo hizo. Él estaba tan envuelto en suficiencia sintió que su canción favorita estaba reservada para él personalmente, que casi pasó por alto el resto de lo que había estado diciendo voz.

"¿realmente cantas en voz alta cuando cantas para mí?"

 _A veces. Mi madre cantaba para mí cuando estaba en la cuna. Me resulta muy reconfortante. Cuando estás triste, estoy triste, así que es una especie de canto a los dos para dormir_.

"Voy a tratar de no estar triste nunca más"

Kakashi ofreció con indiferencia. Oyó que risa tranquila que había llegado a apreciar rápidamente. La mano que acariciaba su espalda se detuvo en su cintura, los dedos continuaron su camino entre el chaleco y la camisa antes de reanudar sus caricias.

"Podría quitarte eso, ya sabes."

 _Habría que moverse. Estoy bastante cómodo._

"Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez si me duermo encima de ti, estarás atrapado y permaneceras hasta la mañana."

Descubrió entonces la sensación única de estar fulminado con la mirada, tanto mental como físicamente. Voz empujó suavemente en el hombro con la mano que no estaba acariciándolo.

 _Soy un ninja, tonto. Creo que puedo salir de una bodega sencilla sin despertar a un hombre._

"Maa, ¿qué pasa con el intentar despertar al Copy-Nin?"

 _Eres un arrogante_ .

"Soy tu arrogante."

Voz se sentía satisfecho, al igual que él, el comentario le hizo gracia. Era la segunda vez que había mostrado una ligera posesión hacia Kakashi y el Jonin encontró que le gustaba. A él le gustaba que lo reclamara, tener a alguien que quería pertenecerle. Había pertenecido a voz desde que era un niño tratando de averiguar por qué nunca se sintió solo, incluso cuando no había nadie alrededor. Al parecer, había pertenecido a voz desde el momento en que su compañero había puesto los ojos en él. La idea fue emocionante. Irreversiblemente unido fue la forma en que había expresado la misma. Kakashi le gusta el sonido de eso.

 _Me gusta escuchar lo que piensas_.

Ahora sí lo tomó por sorpresa.

 _Te gusta pensar que me perteneces . Eso es lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?_

"¿Puede usted decir exactamente lo que estoy pensando? Es así, todo el tiempo?"

 _No, se necesita más concentración y acabo de obtener impresiones vagas. Al igual que la forma en que puedo decir cuando estás divertido. Me salen ... impresiones y sentimientos, a veces una idea a medio formar. Es como una cadena de pistas que se juntan y con eso se puede adivinar tu pensamiento. Justo ahora estabas pensando en pertenecer, a mi, y en la felicidad. Así que ... estás feliz, por que me perteneces.  
_  
"¿Por qué no puedo escuchar?"

 _Tal vez podrías si supieras cómo. La conexión es igual. Sólo sé más acerca de cómo manipularlo yo. Si te he mostrado cómo, se puede nadar y vueltas en la cabeza, es lo mismo que he hecho para ti._

Kakashi frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un gruñido corto.

"No me vas a mostrar, ¿verdad?"

 _Y tienes que descubrirlo todo de una sola vez? Absolutamente no. Resuelvelo por tu cuenta, oh grande y poderoso Copy-Nin._

Kakashi dejó que su frustración sangrara a través de la conexión tan fuerte como pudo. A cambio de voz enviado de vuelta un zarcillo de remordimiento seguido por el calor. Mientras yacían allí, Kakashi se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que voz dejara de tener miedo de mostrarse. Había esperado veintiseis años para finalmente ser capaz de tocar a su mejor amigo. ¿Tendría que esperar más años para poder verlo? No estaba seguro de que sería capaz de esperar tanto tiempo. Hace años no tenía el conocimiento de que voz no estaba sólo en su cabeza, se habrían encontrado cara a cara desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, si lo hubiera sabido.

 _Vamos a estar despierto hasta tarde cada vez que venga?_

Él sintió una oleada ir a través de él; Voz hablo de volver. A menudo, por los sonidos de la misma!

"Voy a ir a dormir como un niño bueno si prometes quedarte."

Se sentía algo de presion en la parte superior de la cabeza: Voz dio a su cabello un beso rápido. La mano que acariciaba su espalda se detuvo y se agarró a su camisa, tirando de él más cerca.

 _A Dormir_.

Kakashi olfateó el borde de la camisa fuera del camino y presionó su cara en el cuello tibio. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que con el lado de su cuello expuesto que podría haber visto la cara. En ese momento estaba ocupado con la inhalación profunda y sonriente contra la piel fragante que había encontrado. A sus agudos sentidos de voz olía a sándalo y libros antiguos. Kakashi respiró a la deriva, todavía tendido en la mitad superior del cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Cuando se despertó estaba solo de nuevo, pero permaneció extendida sobre su estómago. El suéter que nunca llevaba, el que voz había tomado prestado fue presentado a través de él como una manta. Resoplando en la decepción, dejó caer la cara posterior de las hojas.

La semana siguiente pasó volando. Ahora que estaba encaminado con la idea, de voz estaba extasiado por sus estudiantes que iban a pasar por el examen. Kakashi no estaba seguro de si era porque voz también estaba entusiasta, tal vez porque era su primera formación Genin en mucho tiempo o si era porque, después de ver a través de sus ojos, el otro también había crecido hasta ser aficionado a ellos. De cualquier manera se llenaron tanto de orgullo cuando los tres niños se presentaron con rostros llenos de confianza.

No sorprendió a Kakashi en absoluto cuando su equipo pasó la primera parte de los exámenes Chunin. Ellos tienen un gran trabajo en equipo cuando ponen sus mentes a la misma y la parte escrita de alguna manera por lo general incorporan la necesidad de trabajar juntos, sin importar quién era el supervisor. El hecho de que era Ibiki este año, sólo le preocupaba un poco. Los Juegos mentales podrían intimidar a Sakura, pero uno de los chicos era demasiado terco para ceder y el otro era demasiado estúpido para darse por vencido. Sakura, lo sabía, iba a sacar fuerza de ellos.

Cuando pasaron directo juntos al segundo examen, Kakashi no estaba seguro de qué esperar de sus estudiantes. Ciertamente, él estaba a favor de ellos, pero el bosque de la muerte era bastante peligroso y los demás participantes en este examen estaban años por delante de los tres. Al final resultó que, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Al final de los cinco días la pequeña escuadra cansada de inadaptados se presentó con el pergamino del cielo y la tierra en sus manos. Kakashi estaba contento de verlos, aunque el disfrute de su éxito fue afectado por la marca de maldición con la que fue atrapado Sasuke.

Debido a la forma en que muchas personas habían logrado llegar tan lejos una segunda ronda preliminar se llevó a cabo de inmediato. Nunca había oído hablar de un examen Chunin que tenía tantas preliminares pero supuso que era algo bueno. Se suponía que debian pasar a la prueba final de un torneo. Tener tantos participantes arrastraría todo el asunto por demasiado tiempo. Lo que le preocupaba era que cuando la nueva marca de maldición que Sasuke tenía sin invitación en el cuello comenzó a actuar durante su pelea preliminar. Parecía que ya estaba creciendo fuera de control. Por mucho que Kakashi deseaba poder quedarse y presenciar las batallas del resto de los Genin, pero tenía que hacer algo acerca de esa marca. Se dirigieron a otra sección de la torre para cuidar de él lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Estaba seguro de que el sellado era la mejor opción. La parte que le fue reacia era que la fuerza del sello se basaría en la voluntad de Sasuke. Era el chico lo suficientemente fuerte para esto? A pesar de que él dibujó el círculo y pintó las palabras con su propia sangre, Kakashi se preguntó si esto sería suficiente o si había algo más que podía hacer. Cuando todo terminó y Sasuke se sentó jadeante en el suelo de piedra, trató de convencer al joven de la importancia de permanecer fuertes en la cara de este. Sasuke se desmayó en medio del discurso.

Kakashi estaba tomando un momento para divertirse con la primera vez que Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con él sobre algo cuando una voz desagradable venía de detrás de él.

"Valla, cómo has crecido."

Kakashi sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

"Y pensar que ya eres tan fuerte para llevar a cabo el jutsu de sello de maldición."

Poco a poco, volvió la cabeza, mirando detrás de sí mismo con su ojo bueno. El miedo no era algo a lo que kakashi estaba acostumbrado a tener por mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando se enfrento a oponentes que no estaba seguro si podía vencer, todavía se mantuvo en calma y siguio hacia delante, saludando a la posibilidad de muerte en paz. Sin embargo, mientras observaba el rostro de Orochimaru, el sannin legendario, el miedo arañó su camino helado hasta la garganta. Sus piernas cerradas y todo lo que logró articular fue,

"tú… Orochimaru".

Estaba sorprendido de que se las arregló para que suene relativamente normal. Dentro de sí, su corazón latía con fuerza y él quería huir por primera vez en más de lo que podía recordar.

"Mucho de no vernos, Kakashi"

Orochimaru estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba. Kakashi se sintió preso del pánico, incapaz de moverse. Copy-Nin o no, esta persona le podría hacer pedazos sin romper a sudar, estaba seguro.

 _Kakashi? Te dejo por un minuto! Y Te estás proyectando por todo el lugar. ¿Qué pasa?_

Ese dulce sonido en su mente dio vida de nuevo a sus miembros y Kakashi consiguió dar la vuelta para mirar al hombre frente a él. Trago discretamente, y se comunicó con su amigo.

'¿Estás a salvo?'

¡¿ _Qué_?!

-¿Estás en un lugar seguro?

 _Tan seguro como puedo estar en mi propia aldea, supongo. ¿Qué está pasando?_

'No sé todavía. Donde quiera que estés, permanece allí. Te lo diré después.'

Probablemente voz se enfade con él más tarde, se sentía reacio incluso ahora, pero a Kakashi no le importaba. Mientras su compañero esté en un lugar seguro, no le importaba nada más. Al oír a voz y saber que él estaba en algún lugar - en cualquier lugar - pero ahí, le dio fuerza. Kakashi puso una mano severa en su miedo y brutalmente la empujó a la basura. Voz era algo por lo que luchar, algo que tenía que proteger. Por no mencionar el niño indefenso en el suelo junto a él. Orochimaru estaba hablando, menospreciandolo, pero él se mantuvo de pie e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer tranquilo.

"¿Qué es lo quieres con Sasuke?"

gruñó molesto. No sería capaz de amenazar a alguien como Orochimaru, pero no lo haría para darle la ventaja de saber lo mucho que afectó a Kakashi.

Él no estaba preparado para que Orochimaru empezara hablar del Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, expresando sus celos y admitiendo su deseo de tener ese poder para sí mismo. Lo llamó un regalo. Kakashi realmente nunca había pensado de esa manera. Para él no era ni un regalo ni una maldición, era una responsabilidad. Él sabía que alguien como esta serpiente no lo vería del mismo modo. Lo vio sólo como un poder para ser utilizado, un arma para ser empuñada.

Kakashi trató de desviar lejos del chico que estaba de guardia, preguntándole cuáles eran sus planes, qué juego se cree que desempeñan. Casi casualmente Orochimaru admitió ser el que está detrás de la creación de la aldea del sonido. Habló de peones y piezas de ajedrez, gastando la gente a su antojo. Kakashi le dejó hablar, utilizando sus palabras para llamar la ira y el odio, envolviéndose en ellas como un escudo contra el temor que debilitó sus rodillas. Estaba disgustado sobre todo con la idea de sacrificar personas.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia él, Kakashi se aferró a su escudo de ira en lugar del valor. Reunió su chakra en su mano y formó el chidori, el jutsu que tanto trabajado duro le costó desarrollar, agachándose como si fuera a saltar hacia delante y chocar. La serpiente se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro petulante.

"Basta! No te acerques más! No me importa si eres uno de los sannin, los tres legendarios shinobi"

le enfrento.

"Te lo Juro, si das un paso más hacia Sasuke, uno de los dos morirá aquí!"

Seguro que no fue la línea más amenazante que se le hubiera ocurrido jamás pero dadas las circunstancias pensó que podía ser disculpado. Aún así, fue un poco desconcertante tener a alguien tan poderoso que comenzó a reírse de él, de repente. A pesar de que sabía que no tenía realmente chances y no era un obstáculo para ese tipo, se encontró un poco insultado. Al menos podría fingir que tomaba en serio a Kakashi.

Sin embargo, En lugar de atacar, se burló del Jonin. Orochimaru habló como si supiera mas de Sasuke que el propio maestro del niño, indicando con toda confianza que Sasuke finalmente vendría a él en busca del poder. Cuando el enemigo dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, en las sombras, Kakashi sintió que su Chidori se disipó. La serpiente se despidió burlándose dándole la oportunidad de matarlo en ese momento, ese fue un golpe que le dió en la cara a Kakashi. Él apenas reaccionó cuando el sannin comenzó a moverse de nuevo, en silencio se fugó entre los pilares que los rodeaba.

Pasó un momento en el que se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de repente desde la cabeza a los pies. La ira se había agotado. Estaba aterrado de nuevo.

"Uno de los dos morirá aquí?"

murmuró para sí mismo.

"Debo haber perdido la razón!"

Enderezarse le tomó más esfuerzo del que debería. Fue difícil convencer a sus músculos para que se muevan. Cuando se volvió y miró al niño todavía en el suelo, sintió vergüenza. ¿habría Sido capaz de luchar? ¿Habría sido capaz de proteger a Sasuke? No estaba seguro y eso le molestaba. Estos niños realmente necesitan ser fuertes mucho más rápido.

Dejar a Sasuke en el hospital fue un viaje rápido, pero Kakashi estaba contento por el viaje. No desaprovecho la oportunidad de Gastar su energía en el bosque de la muerte con un cuerpo sobre su espalda; era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar sus extremidades en ese momento. Eso, y que era bueno tener unos minutos a solas para componerse él mismo. No quería que nadie lo vea tan afectado o la vergüenza se duplicaría. Los civiles y los rangos inferiores que vivían en este pueblo se sentían más seguros sabiendo que la gente como él estaban alrededor y les gustaba pretender que sus grandes guardianes eran shinobi malos y no tenían miedo de nada. Normalmente Kakashi materializaba esa pretensión. En el momento en que se quedaba corto.

Después de asegurarse de que el chico de pelo negro estaba en buenas manos y bajo vigilancia, utilizó un jutsu de teletransporte y se traslado de nuevo a la torre en el medio del bosque. Se aseguró a encorvarse casualmente y saludar a los otros dos miembros de su equipo con un perezoso, "Hola". Sakura y Naruto reaccionaron igual que él esperaba que lo hagan. La normalidad de la interacción era relajante, lo suficiente para que él fuera capaz de señalar con calma sobre el hombro de Sakura para informarle de que estaba siendo llamado a para el próximo partido.

A medida que la kunoichi de pelo rosa se enfrentó a su homóloga rubia, Kakashi suspiró, asomando a través de su mente.

'Así que ... Hoy podría utilizar un abrazo.'

 _Tu no obtendrás un comino de abrazo hasta que me digas qué demonios ha pasado! Estabas ... entrando en pánico! No te habías preocupado! ¡Nunca! Nunca me has hecho sentir pánico!_

'Bien disculpame por haber conseguido que estés un poco preocupado. Yo estaba tratando de ver a Orochimaru directamente a la cara y pensé que no era realmente bueno que veas si iba a ser comido vivo '.

 _Orochimaru_ ?!

'Como dije, te lo explicaré todo más tarde. Yo acababa de ... gustas hacerlo ... después de un abrazo?'

Se sintió un poco incómodo, tratando de formular la pregunta sin tener que pedirla. Había renunciado hace semanas en pedir a su amigo que venga a verlo. Voz aparecía cuando quería, Kakashi aceptaba la limitación. Hoy, sin embargo, necesitaba desesperadamente estar con su amigo, sentir esos brazos fuertes a su alrededor. Los bordes de miedo seguían trazando su camino alrededor de sus extremidades, y le gustaría poder pensar en una excusa para sentarse.

 _Dime cuando nos encontramos en tu casa. Siempre estaré si me necesitas, Kakashi._

'Gracias'

respondió. Incluso en su propia cabeza sonaba tranquilo. Se había sentido tan bien antes, teniendo a su equipo en esta instancia de en estos exámenes tan difíciles. Ahora no podía esperar a que el día se acabe sin más de esoy así podía fingir que todo esto nunca había sucedido.

Y de alguna manera, el día logró empeorar. Después de ver la lucha espectacularmente espectacular de Sakura, luego, se sentó a observar el partido sorprendente de Naruto, él se dirigió a ver a Sasuke rápidamente. Al llegar se encontró con toda la guardia ANBU que se había asignado, aniquilados por una joven genin - que al parecer no era un simple Genin de la hoja después de todo, sino un espía de Orochimaru. Y él fue más listo que Kakashi, utilizando la reanimación de un cadáver y pretendio ser uno mismo.

En el momento en que Kakashi vio a Naruto correr hacia la salida del hospital, ya no estaba de humor para más mierda. Tan pronto como el jinchūriki comenzó a hablar sobre un favor, Kakashi lo interrumpió de inmediato y lo llevo en la dirección de Ebisu-sensei. Había hablado con su compañero jônin élite hace días. Naruto protestó, pero aunque Naruto protestó casi todo lo que decía Kakashi no le hizo caso y lo dejó en manos del de gafas de sol 'pervertido del closet'. Estaba tan hecho con todo el día que pasó que ni siquiera se adhirió a preguntar sobre eso.

Mientras avanzaba a la salida del hospital, miró hacia el cielo y en silencio llamó,

'Estoy yendo a casa. Uh ... estas ocupado?'

 _Nos vemos allí._

Sin saber qué tan rápido su amigo pretendia ser, Kakashi apresuró sus pasos. Se deslizó a través de la ventana de su dormitorio y la dejó abierta, arrancando su chaleco y lo tiro en la esquina. La violencia era innecesaria, pero el acto fue adecuado a su estado de ánimo inquieto. Luego se encontró que no sabía qué hacer con él. Todavía era temprano para la cena, así que la comida estaba fuera. No quería leer mientras esperaba - sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse. No le importaría a ordenar todo el lugar.

Él todavía estaba allí de pie sin rumbo mirando a la nada cuando un par de brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura. Instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

 _Te tengo._

"Maa"

empezó a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decir en este momento. Se sentía horrible y avergonzado de sí mismo; parecía que sólo quería enroscarse en una bola de humillación.

Una de las manos que lo sostenía se levantó y jugueteó con su hitai-hate, tirando de él hacia abajo para que cubría ambos ojos. Kakashi suspiró y simplemente dejo que suceda. Su recompensa fue que voz dió un paso al frente hacia él y tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo. Kakashi le devolvió el abrazo igual de duro. Se quedaron así hasta que sintió la tristeza y la tensión lentamente drenan lejos de él. Sólo estar con voz hizo que se sintiera mejor.

 _Dime lo que pasó._

'¿No viste?'

preguntó en silencio. Estar Hablando era demasiado esfuerzo.

 _No puedo mantener mis ojos en ti absolutamente todo el tiempo. Por lo general puedo, pero yo estaba involucrado en una invocación con un antiguo alumno y todavía estaba mareado de ella hasta hace un par de horas.  
_  
'Involucrado en una invocación?'

Eso sonó una especie de campana en su mente, pero él estaba demasiado drenado para pensar.

 _No es importante en este momento. Hablame._

Kakashi comenzó a hablar lentamente, en silencio. No se dio cuenta cuando él empezó a hablar en voz alta, sus palabras iban más rápido y con más ansiedad. Él derramó todo, hasta su punta embarazosa de miedo frío y la forma en que sus rodillas casi se habían sacudió justo debajo de él. Voz se mantuvo en silencio a través de todo el asunto hasta que Kakashi se quedó sin palabras, en algún punto en el que estaba hablando de la escena justo antes en el hospital.

Voz se tomó un momento para asimilar todo, luego se desenrollo los brazos de la cintura de Kakashi y dio un paso atrás muy corto. Kakashi sintió que su máscara se tiró hacia abajo y luego estaban las manos enmarcando su rostro, guiandolo a doblar la cabeza hacia abajo un poco. Voz se tomó un momento para acariciar sus mejillas y luego lo besó suavemente en el centro de la frente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera noche que había venido aquí.

 _Yo también estaría aterrorizado. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.  
_  
'Haz eso de nuevo.'

Kakashi sintió la inundación de calor en las mejillas y estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado, aunque valió la pena cuando recibió otro beso.

'Me gusta eso.'

No podía hacer decir a sí mismo en voz alta. Voz le envió su diversión cariñosa.

 _Oh Dios. A mí también me gusta_.

'Me gustaría devolver el favor, si pudiera. Por desgracia, no puedo ver en este momento '.

Las manos en su cara desaparecieron. Oyó un leve crujido y un ruido de tintineo. Más crujido.

 _Inclínate ligeramente hacia adelante. Sólo un poco._

Él hizo lo que le pedía y la barbilla chocó a algo duro pero cálido. Sonriendo, Kakashi frunció los labios y besó a voz en la frente. Probablemente había estado escuchando al hombre quitarse su propia hitai-hate, lo que significaba que la llevaba en su posición correcta, que era algo que Kakashi podría considerar una pista. Mucha gente no solía llevar sus protectores en el lugar adecuado. Por si fuera poco, salpicaba tres besos más sobre la piel antes de que pudiera llegar voz se apartó con un sonido entrecortado riendo.

 _Oh cálmate_.

"Intentaré resistirme el tiempo que pueda"

murmuró con una sonrisa. Sintió una mano acaricia la mejilla y la besó allí también.

 _No estás haciendo que sea más fácil el tener que irme, sabes?  
_  
La sonrisa de Kakashi se desvaneció.

" Ya te Vas?"

 _Lo siento. en realidad se supone que tengo que estar en algún lugar en este momento. Pero Eras más importante_.

"Oh ..."

Kakashi frunció el ceño, pero no fue tan malo. Él se sentía mejor. Se sentía especialmente bueno saber que voz se preocupaba por él por lo mucho que se precipitó sobre él a pesar de que tenía otras responsabilidades. No es que él dudaba. Cuándo voz se preocupaba por él era algo que nunca se pondría en duda.

 _Tengo que irme , pero ... cuando te marchas con Sasuke? Vas a estar aquí esta noche?_

"Sí, nos vamos hasta que esté en condiciones de salir del hospital. Por lo tanto, probablemente tardaré por lo menos una semana."

 _Y se irán hasta el comienzo del final del torneo?  
_  
Kakashi se sintió abrumado por la repentina inundación de soledad que sentía su compañero. Parece que no estaba muy feliz por su inminente separación, bien pero era lo mejor para la formación de Sasuke. Asintió a ciegas, a continuación, inclinó la cabeza y pensó

' vuelve aquí. Una vez más antes de tener que irme '.

Esta vez, voz se inclinó hacia él. Kakashi dejó que sus labios permanezcan en la piel lisa. Antes de que voz pudiera apartarse, volvió la cara y apoyó la mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza del otro hombre. Podía sentir la forma en que el pelo estaba recogido, aunque sin su visión no habría podido decir si estaba en una trenza, una cola de caballo o una media cola de caballo. Fue la segunda pista que había robado en tan sólo unos minutos: voz no tenía el pelo corto.

 _Voy a volver esta noche_.

Kakashi no respondió, sólo le envió la sensación de lo mucho que le complacía. Luego de que voz se apartó lejos de él y de que la sensación física de su presencia se había ido. Él todavía estaba allí en la cabeza de Kakashi sin embargo, y el Jonin lo agradecía. No quería pasar el resto de su tiempo solo. Empujando su hitai-ate para que pudiera ver a través de su ojo derecho, Kakashi encontró que se había calmado lo suficiente como para concentrarse en la lectura de lo que hizo, enterrándose en las aventuras obscenas de Junko y su amante.

Voz regresó esa noche, pero fue en algún momento después de que Kakashi se había desmayado en su sofá. Se despertó para encontrarse a sí mismo siendo llevando a cuestas como un niño y no se atrevía a protestar. Tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar en cosas estúpidas como la reputación de los ninjas. Murmuró cuando se bajó a su cama, extendiendo la mano para tirar de voz con él. Su amigo se acurrucó contra su pecho sin decir nada, lo que permitió a Kakashi estar la deriva y de nuevo en paz.

Cuando se despertó solo, no estaba molesto. Estaba acostumbrado a ello ahora.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante tranquilo para Kakashi. Aprendió a través de chismes y chismes desconectados que habían terminado realmente hasta el entrenamiento de Naruto con el Sannin y él no podría haber sido más satisfechos. No se espera que incluso practicar con su estudiante restante, se tomó su tiempo fuera e hizo una porción entera de nada. Parcialmente se colgó alrededor de los árboles, disfrutando del buen tiempo con un buen libro. Las palabras de Orochimaru pesaban sobre él, así que compartieron el incidente con su Hokage. El Sandaime estuvo de acuerdo con su plan de entrenar a Sasuke lejos del pueblo por un tiempo fue el mejor curso de acción. Tener el Hokage aprobando su plan le hizo sentir aún mejor al respecto.

Lo que realmente hizo su semana una buena era el hecho de que él llegó a ver voz cada noche para compensar por el tiempo que pasarían de distancia el uno del otro. Siete noches en una fila que se durmió enredaron alrededor de su mejor amigo, charlando tranquilamente en sus mentes. A pesar de haber pasado toda su vida sin ni siquiera tocarlo hasta que sólo unos pocos meses antes, la idea de estar tan lejos era dolorosa ahora. Él sabía, lógicamente, que no podía quedarse en el pueblo para siempre. Habría misiones más largas de nuevo una vez que su equipo creciera lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlos. Pero en este momento lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que se perdería el olor de su compañero y el calor de sus brazos.

Finalmente Sasuke estaba mejor y Kakashi consiguió ayudarlo a salir del hospital sin alertar al personal. Se reunieron con las mochilas preparadas y se coló en torno a las sombras del pueblo para que nadie supiera en qué dirección se habían ido. Cuando originalmente habían decidido irse para este entrenamiento, no se habían destinado a ser tan reservado. Ellos simplemente hubieran querido un ambiente tranquilo en el que no eran propensos a tener los demás concursantes de tropiezo a través de ellos. Ahora parecía que su plan era necesario para mantener el niño seguro. Sasuke tomó el reto de dejar desapercibido al mediodía como una oportunidad para poner a prueba sus habilidades. Más que acostumbrados a escondidas sobre el territorio enemigo a todas horas, Kakashi simplemente siguió detrás, borrando la huella extraña que el chico dejaba.

Saltaron el muro occidental juntos, cayendo en el bosque y respiraron un suspiro de alivio ya que nadie les había visto ni trataron de dejar que se marchen. A los pocos minutos de saltar por los árboles se encontraron con la carretera al oeste y la siguieron, ya que era el más rápido para llegar a donde se dirigían.

Kakashi no se sorprendió pero Sasuke fue sin duda sorprendió cuando se volvieron una esquina para encontrar a alguien de pie en medio de la ruta a la vuelta de la esquina. El Genin sacó un kunai por instinto, pero el Jonin pelo plateado lo detuvo con una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza, agitando su cabello. Incluso sin la presencia en su mente, lo saludo con una sensación de diversión para la reacción del alumno, habría reconocido que la capa con capucha oscura. ¿Quién más podría ser vestida así con este tiempo?

Sin preocuparse de que Sasuke estaba mirándolo fijamente, Kakashi se acercó a la figura encapuchada y lo llevó directamente a un abrazo. Voz le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, suspirando suavemente en el cuello. Se separaron rápidamente por el bien de su público, aunque ambos eran reacios a hacerlo, y se pararon uno frente al otro. Kakashi se quedó en la oscuridad donde la cara debe haber sido y susurró en voz baja

"Te echaré de menos".

Voz inclinó la cabeza.

 _Te extrañaré más._

Kakashi sonrió y luego volvió a llamar a su alumno

"Vamos, Sasuke."

Con un toque final adiós disfrazado de una palmada amistosa en el hombro le dio la vuelta a su amigo y se alejó. Podía oír los pasos de Sasuke dando al hombre cubierto un amplio espacio mientras corría para ponerse al día.

"¿Quien era ese?"

El niño se lo preguntó en voz sospechosa. Nunca había visto a su maestro tocar voluntariamente a alguien antes, y mucho menos con abrazo entre ellos. Kakashi contempló su respuesta con cuidado.

"Mi persona más preciosa"

dijo finalmente.

"¿Quién era entonces?"

La forma Sasuke lo miró, parecía sorprendido de que el Jonin incluso tuviera alguna persona preciosa.

"No tengo idea"

Kakashi admitido alegremente.

"Yo ni siquiera sé su nombre."

Fue una delicia enredarlo en la confusión con su respuesta fomentada. Si tenía que estar confundido, al menos, otra persona también estaba confundido con él ahora.

El entrenamiento de un Genin exclusivamente, día tras día, resultó ser otra experiencia totalmente nueva. Era muy diferente el tipo de entrenamiento al del equipo. El vio mucho de sí mismo en este muchacho, bastante como para que él decida mostrar al joven su propio jutsu personal. Kakashi nunca había enseñado en la hoja su rayo a nadie antes, pero esperaba utilizarlo para conectar con su alumno y hacer que se abra más. Se sintió orgullo cuando fue recogido con tanta rapidez, más aún cuando se manejó tan bien desde el principio.

Por la noche, él y Sasuke dormían en tiendas de campaña en la parte inferior de los acantilados que estaban usando para sus campos de entrenamiento. Cada noche se encontró Kakashi tumbado de espaldas con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando el techo de lona y tener largas conversaciones con voz. Mantuvo su compañero sobre los avances de Sasuke si el otro no estaba viendo. A cambio, Voz hizo un poco de espionaje y pasa a lo largo pedacitos sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto con sus nuevos sensei Sannin. Al parecer, el rubio estaba tratando de aprender cómo invocar sapos. Por la forma en que habló voz, no iba muy bien. Kakashi podía adivinar que Jiraiya estaba prestando más atención a la búsqueda de las niñas bonitas y darles un vistazo, que al chico que se suponía que estaba ayudando.

El único obstáculo en el camino de su tiempo ocurrió cuando un genin de pelo rojo de la aldea de la arena los encontró. Kakashi podía sentir el instinto asesino del chico tan fuertemente que plenamente esperaba verlo volar de detrás de las rocas con un gruñido de rabia. Se sorprendió entonces, a verlo salir con calma, con la cara completamente en blanco, casi aburrido. Por extraño que parezca no hubiera tomado mucho tiempo para que el chico raro se meta sin permiso. Sus ojos se habían cerrado a su futuro oponente con una mirada que decía que estaba muy próximo a consumirlo. Kakashi había temblado al relatar a voz. Esa mirada no suelen aparecer en los ojos de un ninja hasta mucho más tarde, después de matar a mucha gente y aprender a disfrutar de ello. Kakashi tenia la firme esperanza que nunca había visto esa mirada en su propio ojo. Se sintió aliviado cuando el niño de la arena se fue sin ningún problema.

Incluso pasaron todo el día todos los días de entrenamiento intensivo, luego de eso, dedicaba sus noches a hablar con voz, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba nunca durante esas tres semanas. Kakashi quería ir a casa. No porque se perdía su pueblo o porque su chacra fue drenado después de una misión y quería un descanso. No, él quería volver a ver a su amigo; retenerlo otra vez, tocar su mano, cualquier cosa. Se preguntó si esto es lo que se siente al tener una familia.

Por todo lo que estaba contando los días hasta que pudo volver, de hecho Kakashi se despertó esa mañana sin darse cuenta de qué día era en realidad. Él y su alumno se levantaron lentamente de sus tiendas y desayunaron al aire libre. Estaban a medio camino por el acantilado cuando Sasuke cuestionó si realmente tenían tiempo para la formación antes de que tenía que volver. Kakashi se detuvo y se abría al chico.

"Yo ... mierda."

"Es por esto que siempre llegas tarde no? Se olvida qué día es! "

Kakashi se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con timidez y luego se volvió y abrió camino de vuelta hacia abajo. Derribaron sus tiendas y se reunieron en todo a sus paquetes, lo que desencadenó en la dirección del pueblo. Al principio se estableció un ritmo que viaja bastante normal. Luego, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el sol estaba cada vez más alto en el cielo, así que aceleraron. A mitad de camino y se mantuvieron corriendo.

Cuando delimitadas por la puerta oeste no hicieron ningún secreto su entrada, simplemente brilló más allá de la Chunin de guardia y siguió su camino sin perder el ritmo. Dejaron caer sus paquetes en su apartamento porque estaba más cerca y Kakashi miró por la ventana.

'¿Qué tan tarde estoy? Quienes están en combate?'

preguntó en silencio.

 _No sé, no estoy en el estadio._

Kakashi levantó la ceja escondido detrás de su hitai-ate. Eso podría descartar una gran cantidad de personas. Se preguntó si voz se dio cuenta del enorme descuido sospechoso que acababa de permitirle.

 _En realidad no te he estado observando hoy. Estuve metido en mis pensamientos todo el dia._

Kakashi sonrió y pensó:

'te sientes distraído. Te haré saber lo que está pasando cuando llegue allí.'

Entonces él se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Con la esperanza de que no iban a saltar justo a la mitad de la batalla de algún otro par, ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas. Cuando aparecieron de nuevo estaban de pie en el centro del estadio del examen y Genma le estaba dando una mirada que era medio completamente impresionado con su sincronización y medio aliviado que finalmente habían llegado. Kakashi esperaba que significaba que no eran demasiado tarde para participar.

Él hizo un comentario muy simplista sobre quedarse atascado en el tráfico, permitiendo que Naruto y Sasuke cuadran entre sí, entonces la pregunta que temía. Su incapacidad crónica que prestar atención a que por el tiempo no había descalificado a su alumno ... lo tenia? Genma levanto su nariz, luego le puso fin a sus sufrimientos. Habían llegado con exactamente un segundo de tiempo. Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de salir para ir explorar a los espectadores.

Llegó a las gradas sin fanfarria, paseando tranquilamente por detrás de las filas de asientos y teniendo un buen aspecto, memorizando tantas caras como pudo. Era una especie de una misión anti-reconocimiento. Todo el mundo era no el que quería y había un buen montón de gente aquí. Intentó hacer una lista en la cabeza de las personas que no podrían asistir al evento. Voz obviamente era aficionado del equipo de Kakashi, él querría venir y verlos pelear, así que lo que le estaba manteniendo alejado tenía que ser un deber de algún tipo. Kakashi camino hasta quedar de pie con Gai y Lee, que a su vez estaban de pie con Sakura.

El genin de pelo negro en la arena lo hizo bien, como era de esperar. La mayor parte de los señores y personas importantes que habían venido hoy estaban aquí para ver este partido y no nos decepcionó en lo más mínimo. Incluso logró salirse de la Chidori sin ningún problema, impresionando a sus espectadores.

Entonces, de repente todo se fue al infierno en un parpadeó. En algún lugar en medio del partido de Sasuke. La aldea de la arena y la Villa de sonido atacaron en conjunto, teniendo el prisionero dentro de un gran jutsu de Barrera al Hokage. De por sí eso era un inconveniente, Kakashi estaba contento por el genjutsu que puso a la mayor parte de los espectadores a dormir. Al menos así no habría pánico y civiles corriendo en el camino. Además, con los civiles dormidos no era probable que cualquier tipo de amenaza o un ataque fuese destinado a ellos, por lo que probablemente eso fue más seguro de esa manera.

Mientras pasaban aquí y allá, disminuía la cantidad de ninjas del sonido, Kakashi miró por encima para revisar la barrera donde retenian al Sandaime. Cuando vio a la serpiente sannin revelarse a ser el que estaba detrás de eso con el pretexto del Kazekage, su sangre corrió casi tan frío como cuando se habían encontrado cara a cara.

'Orochimaru!'

clamó con urgencia en su mente.

¡¿ _Qué_?!

'Orochimaru ha tomado prisionero al Hokage!'

Esta vez, las garras de los que estaba atravesando su pecho e hizo vacilar su corazón no eran de miedo a un enemigo frente a él. Voz había dicho que no estaba en el estadio, pero el pueblo fue objeto de ataques en otros lugares también. ¿Donde estaba él? Kakashi estaba desesperado por saberlo.

 _Voy a unirme a la lucha cuando pueda_.

Kakashi se lanzó fuera del camino de un kunai entrante. Se dio la vuelta en el aire y lo expulsó, clavandolo a su enemigo en la garganta. Escuchó el ruido de gorgoteo de su enemigo hizo al tratar de encontrar una manera de pedir a su amigo para no luchar. Voz parecía rozar su mente otra vez porque él habló antes de que Kakashi pudiera.

 _Soy un ninja de Konoha y tengo tanto derecho a defender a mi pueblo como tu lo haces. No voy a sentarme y ver sólo porque quieres que me envuelva en almohadas._

Él no parecía insultado, sólo un poco exasperado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente dudara de su capacidad. Como se encontró con un nuevo oponente en el aire, rebotando en las cuchillas del otro, Kakashi respondió:

'Por favor, dime que tendrás cuidado.'

Era todo lo que podía pedir. Voz era correcta.

 _Prometo volver a ti si prometes lo mismo._

'tenemos un trato'

él estuvo de acuerdo. Luego estaba invocando a Pakkun y envío a su ninken con Sakura, Naruto, y Shikamaru. Los jóvenes fueron tras su compañero, él y Gai se quedaron a luchar codo con codo contra interminables oleadas de ninja de la arena y de sonido. Era como en los viejos tiempos.

Todo estaba borroso, como cuando pintas la misma batalla y la tienes a menudo, y pronto se perdió durante la arremetida en el combate. Sus músculos trabajaron hasta que se sintió entumecido. Sus extremidades se hicieron tan pesadas que tenía que concentrarse el doble de duro para mantener su velocidad. El kunai en la mano de repente debía ser cuidado, con el paso del tiempo su bolsa de armas estaba vacío, pero las etiquetas que explotan seguian ahí, ya que rara vez se utilizan. Aún así siguió luchando hasta que, sin previo aviso, el enemigo comenzó a retirarse.

La barrera que encerro a su líder con Orochimaru se dejó caer y el cerebro del mal podía verse que se deja llevar por sus secuaces. ANBU se hecho para dar caza y fueron expulsados como plumas en el viento. Cuando Kakashi y los demás que habían estado luchando dentro del estadio arribaron al techo, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo encontraron descansando entre los árboles con una sonrisa calma en su rostro.

El tercer Hokage estaba muerto.

Kakashi miró hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo de su líder, sintiendo el vacío frío familiarizado apoderandose de él. Podría haberse llamado tristeza, si no estuviese tan bien entrenado como un ninja. Ahora que tenía un momento para detenerse sus pensamientos se dirigieron inevitablemente a voz de nuevo. Tenía miedo de llamarlo, miedo de no obtener una respuesta. Él se quedó mirando al Sandaime, por lo que sigue, y apretó los puños a los costados. Incapaz de pensar en las palabras adecuadas, envió a un pensamiento de búsqueda, una petición sin forma para que el otro hombre pueda responder.

 _Estoy bien._

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío a través de él, que va desde la parte superior de la cabeza por su espalda hasta los pies. Nada nunca voz había sonado tan bella como lo hacía en ese momento, cuando más necesitaba oírlo.

¿ _Y tú? ¿Estás lastimado?_

'No'.

pensó lentamente.

"Pero el pueblo ha tenido una pérdida."

Voz se sentía reacio, como si él no quería preguntar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

 _Kakashi, que ocurrido?_

Kakashi finalmente cerró los ojos a la escena delante de él mientras lanzaba las palabras que el espacio entre ellos, sintiendo su doble peso de tener que ser el uno para entregar un mensaje de este tipo.

'El Sandaime ha muerto'.

Voz no respondió, pero él no necesitaba hacerlo. Sus mentes estaban conectados y Kakashi podía sentir su devastación.

Ellos no se encontraron esa noche. Por mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente simplemente no había tiempo. Aquellos que fueron capaces de continuar estuvieron ocupados durante la noche y los dos días siguientes también. Había enemigos para ahuyentar y cuerpos para recoger, patrullas para enviar, y así sucesivamente. Un ataque de esta magnitud causó caos que necesitaba la clasificación y se vieron obligados a hacerlo sin una figura fuerte para guiarlos.

Un eje central de la actividad se creó en la oficina de la misión y Kakashi se encontró que entra y sale de la habitación tanto que dio algún pensamiento a declarar que era su nuevo hogar. Cada vez que entraba la cara que nunca cambió fue la de Iruka. El Chunin moreno parecía estar funcionando para bastantes cosas por su cuenta, dando órdenes a Jonin que estaban agradecidos por un poco de orientación. Parecía como ojeroso como Kakashi se sentía, por lo que hizo un punto para traer a su amigo el café un par de veces. La mirada que Iruka le dio cuando lo hacía era un hombre que se ahoga en busca de aire, sin saber cuándo iba a encontrar, pero no está dispuesto a renunciar a la lucha.

Voz era una presencia constante en la cabeza. En algún lugar, su amigo también estaba trabajando sin parar para traer del caos al orden. Hablaron con moderación; tanto se entiende que si hablaban demasiado sería imposible resistirse a ir a ver unos a otros. Había cosas importantes que hacer en este momento y sus deseos personales tendrían que esperar. Siempre podían sentir el uno al otro y aunque Kakashi podía sentir el dolor dentado que su amigo estaba llevando a su alrededor, el dolor de perder a alguien querido para ti. El no deseaba otra cosa más, que buscar a su amigo y contenerlo hasta que se sintiera mejor

Finalmente se llegó al punto de terminar todo el día antes del funeral masivo que se iba a realizar. Ni siquiera trato de llegar a su apartamento. Estaba de pie en medio de la sala de misiones, acaba de terminar de hablar con alguien sobre el perímetro asegurado recientemente por el pueblo, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus rodillas estaban listas para darse a conocer. Miró a su alrededor con un ojo tapado por la mitad y vio, milagrosamente, un sillón vacío en una esquina. La mayoría de los otros sofás en la habitación se veían con figuras propensas y flácidas de hombres acabados por el agotamiento. Kakashi se tambaleó sobre su camino antes que nadie podría reclamar el primer puesto y se desplomó boca abajo, con un brazo atrapado debajo de su pecho y la otra colgando a un lado. En el instante antes de hundirse en la oscuridad fue golpeado por un sentimiento: voz lo estaba observando. No precisamente viendo a través de sus ojos, pero si en la sala viéndolo caer preso del sueño. Tenía menos de un segundo para sentirse muy decepcionado de que no tenía la energía para mirar a su alrededor antes de que él era como una luz.

Se despertó alrededor de nueve horas más tarde, a las cinco de la mañana. La habitación estaba todavía llena pero había un número significativamente menor de personas en todo. Kakashi giró la cabeza y examinó la habitación, observando distraídamente que Iruka finalmente había logrado volver a casa - o por lo menos en alguna parte que no estaba aquí-. Cuando él se arrastró en una posición sentada algo caliente se deslizó de sus hombros a su regazo. Él frunció el ceño y tiró de la materia verde. Alguien había puesto su chaleco a cabo sobre él mientras dormía. Discretamente elevándolo a la nariz, olfateó a la ligera. El olor de su mejor amigo lo saludó y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Conocia a voz, y nadie recordaría verlo cubrir al Copy-Nin con una manta y quedaría registrado en un expediente de salida.

Kakashi se fue a casa a cambiar a su ropa de luto y estaba de pie frente a la lápida cuando el amanecer tocó el cielo con sus dedos grises acerados. Se puso de pie bajo la lluvia y trazó sus ojos durante los nombres conocidos tallados allí, imaginando sus caras en su mente. se añadirían muchos más nombres aquí después de hoy. Estaba seguro de que se acordó oír a alguien como voluntarios para la tarea en algún momento de los últimos dos días. Entonces tendría más caras para recordar, más recuerdos para olvidar.

Kakashi dejó su pensamiento a la deriva, flotando a donde quisieran. Se sentía a voz despertar y llegar a él, y en silencio a cabo el uno al otro por un breve momento antes de hablar.

 _Vas a coger un resfriado, de pie bajo la lluvia durante tanto tiempo.  
_  
'Sólo estaba pensando.'

 _Estabas pensando en tus errores. Siempre haces eso cuando estás allí, no importa cuántas veces te digo que las cosas no son tu culpa.  
_  
Los labios de Kakashi se movieron en el fantasma de una sonrisa en su viejo argumento.

'Maa, tal vez sólo estaba recordando. Dar mis respetos y todo eso '.

Podía sentir cómo voz se sacudía la cabeza.

 _Nos veremos en el funeral. Es mejor que estés allí, señor._

A continuación, su amigo estaba en silencio, meterse listo para su día de enterramientos. Kakashi dejó que sus pensamientos lo inundaran de nuevo. No fue hasta que alguien se acercó a la piedra que levantó la vista y comprobó la posición del sol. El llegaba tarde. Él esperó a que la mujer colocara sus flores para Hayate, luego ambos parpadearon en la distancia y aparecieron entre el resto de los asistentes, escuchando los elogios y mirando las imágenes arriba en la tarima.

Kakashi ya había colocado su flor en el ataúd y se coloca de nuevo en su fila cuando escuchó a Naruto hablar, preguntando a sus sensei de la guarda por qué las personas arriesgan sus vidas por los demás. Le sorprendió, esa pregunta de ese niño. De todas las personas, él habría pensado que Naruto habría llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismo. No podía dejar de escuchar. A medida que el Chunin habló, fue como si supiera exactamente las palabras que Kakashi también necesitaban escuchar.

"Bueno,"

Iruka pareció detenerse, reflexivo.

"Cuando alguien se muere es el final... su pasado y su futuro, todos los sueños que llegó a tener desaparecen junto con el eso es así aunque muera de forma honorable en batalla al igual que muchos igual que Hayate todo lo que lo ata a la vida es desconectado menos algo, lo más importante de todo la gente sus padres, hermanos amigos, amantes, la gente que fue importante para el y estas personas las que se quedaron atrás están unidas en un gran círculo gracias a los recuerdos de el en un circulo de amistad, confianza y sacrificio que se hace más grande y fuerte con el tiempo es difícil de explicar nos quedamos juntos en el círculo no tenemos opción es importante para nosotros."

Cuando Naruto tarareó y dijo:

"Así que es algo obligatorio, lo entiendo… eso creo. Aún así me da tristeza"

Kakashi sintió que se había equivocado. Eso no era todo. Ellos no lo hacían porque tenían que hacerlo, sino porque se era imposible de resistir el querer hacerlo. Kakashi no tenia que preocuparse por voz pero no podía evitarlo. Él no estaba obligado a dar su vida por otro, pero sabía que iba a arrojarse delante de cualquier hoja que puso en peligro su persona más preciada. No porque tenía que sino porque quería. No había otra opción, porque él elegiría cada vez la misma manera.

Naruto murmuró algo acerca de estar triste porque el Sandaime había desaparecido y Kakashi se encontró hablando sin pensar.

"Imagina en lo triste que estaría si su muerte hubiera Sido en vano"

dijo. Sus pensamientos estaban con Obito y Rin.

"Pero nos dejó algo invaluable. Tranquilo, ya lo entenderás algún día."

Quería decir hacerca de los lazos que se fortalecieron por los sobrevivientes, cerrando filas para compensar los agujeros repentinos en sus corazones. Naruto dijo que entendía y Kakashi se preguntó si realmente lo hizo. Esta era, después de todo, la primera vez que Naruto había perdido a alguien alguna vez.

Podía sentir la presencia en su interior el calor y la empatía. Voz aprobaba sus palabras. Se preguntó si el otro era lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo, o si sólo estaba mirando a través de los ojos de Kakashi de nuevo. El funeral era grande, todos los ninjas de la hoja que podían estaban aquí; Voz podría estar en cualquier lugar.

'¿Estás cerca?'

preguntó, sin esperar respuesta.

 _Más cerca de lo que creés._

Kakashi sabía que mirar a su alrededor no le haría ningún bien, pero lo hizo de todos modos. No podía evitarlo. Como era de esperar, no había nadie mirando a él que él podía ver, aparte de las personas que lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué se había convertido en su dirección. Exhalando un profundo suspiro, se volvió a mirar hacia delante de nuevo, con respeto de ver el resto de los reunidos colocar sus flores en el monumento.

Después del funeral, Kakashi de alguna manera se encontró a la par de sus estudiantes caminando a casa.

Aún vestidos de luto, Después de la ceremonia oficial el espíritu de sus tres Genin a cargo estaba algo decaído, pero sonrieron cuando Naruto se alegró al despedirse de Iruka contagiando a todos. Todos tuvieron la suerte de tener sus casas enteras ya que, escaparon de la destrucción que gran parte del pueblo había sufrido en el ataque. Cuando cada niño se había alejado, Kakashi se puso las manos en los bolsillos y simplemente dejo que sus pies lo llevan a donde querían, sin prestar mucha atención. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer con él ahora.

Había caminado alrededor de una hora, tal vez un poco más, cuando su visión se volvió loca sin absolutamente ninguna advertencia. Era como si un ojo estuviera viendo lo que estaba delante de él, y el otro fue a ver algo completamente distinto. Era tan confuso que tenía que dejar de caminar justo en el medio del mercado, en su choque no pudo siquiera disculparse con el viejo hombre que entró a su espalda. De alguna manera se podía ver, como si estuviera allí mismo, una vista panorámica del área de Konoha. Se tomó un momento antes de reconocer la vista desde la parte superior del monumento Hokage.

 _Quieres unirte a mí?_

Tan repentinamente como había llegado, había desaparecido la visión doble. Kakashi parpadeó y miró a su alrededor como si casi esperase que vuelva a suceder.

'¿Qué ... ¿cómo hiciste eso?'

el demando.

 _Yo te di mis visión por un momento_.

Sus Pies se movieron en el piloto automático en la dirección que se le dio, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que debe ser para su amigo el mantener un ojo en lo que estaba haciendo todo el tiempo si eso es lo que parecía. Era como tener dos películas que juegan en dos pantallas al mismo tiempo. Se podía ver uno o el otro, o usted podría intentar mirar ambos. Tratando de ver los dos, sin embargo, fue la sobrecarga sensorial. Kakashi estaba a medio camino de las caras talladas antes de su cerebro abrumado podía enderezarse lo suficiente como para pensar de nuevo.

'¿sin embargo, Cómo lo hiciste?'

preguntó.

'Pensé que tendría que llegar a ti, para ser capaz de hacer eso.'

 _Te lo dije, sé cómo manipular el enlace._

Nunca había oído a su amigo llamar un enlace antes pero le gustaba cómo sonaba. Fue una buena palabra para describir la conexión que les permitía hablar el uno al otro como lo hacían. Estaba pensando en eso al subir la larga escalera que terminó del lado del acantilado. En la parte superior, se detuvo y trató de pensar en volver a lo que había visto en esa visión extraña doble. Desde el ángulo de la vista, supuso voz estaba encima de la tercera cara. Se suponía que era apropiado.

Cuando se dirigía a la parte superior de la cabeza de piedra gigante del Sandaime vio una figura solitaria de pie de espaldas a él. Su cabello castaño estaba suelto, aleteando en la brisa ligera. Cada vez que se bajó los cabellos sedosos que buscan rozó la parte superior de sus anchos hombros. Tenía una robusta construcción masculina con una esbelta cintura. Todavía estaba vestido con sus ropas funerarias, al igual que Kakashi.

Lo más importante es que no llevaba una capucha.

Tirando de su máscara hasta la barbilla Kakashi se acercó a su amigo lentamente, sintiéndose cauteloso. Voz realmente iba a dejarle ver su rostro? Él se detuvo sólo cuando el pecho se presiona contra la espalda ajena, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas del otro hombre y enterrando su cara en el pelo que se balanceaba. Se sentía tan sedosa como se veía y se llevó el olor a limón débiles de su champú mezclado con su aroma natural. Era intoxicante. Voz se apoyó en él.

 _Hola_.

En lugar de devolver el saludo Kakashi apretó las caderas bajo sus manos luego suavemente tiró de él para tratar de hacer que se de la vuelta. Se sorprendió cuando su solicitud sin palabras, se cumplió de inmediato, sin vacilación. Conteniendo la respiración, alzó los ojos lentamente.

La mirada pícara en la cara que le era familiar. Fue su propia maldita cara. Kakashi abrió la boca y voz se dobló, sosteniendo ambas manos a la boca para mantener la risa interior.

 _Oh hombre, deberías ver tu expresión_!

hombros de Kakashi cayeron con la decepción de él exteriorizada

"¿En serio? Transformaste tu cara a la mía?"

 _Necesitaba algo para animarme ._

Él rodó los ojos y se volvió, dejándose caer para sentarse en el suelo. Voz se sentó junto a él, pero Kakashi cruzó las dos piernas y los brazos, mirando significativamente en la otra dirección.

 _No es una locura. No es más que una pequeña diversión?  
_  
Se quedó firme, permitiendo que su labio inferior sobresalga en un puchero muy exagerado. Voz cambió alrededor de su lado, pero se negó a mirar. Por lo tanto, se sorprendió mucho cuando se encontró con un paso rápido de su mejor amigo. Voz estaba arrodillada sobre él, sentándose sobre las piernas cruzadas. los brazos del otro hombre enrolladas alrededor de su cuello y se los puso cerca hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

"Eso es jugar sucio"

murmuró Kakashi, aun cuando sus labios lo traicionaron por la sonrisa. Sus propios ojos grises lo miraron con afecto. Estaba agradecido de que el Sharingan habían dejado fuera de la transformación parcial.

 _¿Vas a abrazarme o no?_

Kakashi lo cogió por la cintura y lo atrajo aún más cerca, acariciando su cuello y colocando un ligero beso allí, ya que tuvo la oportunidad. Voz se torció cuando lo hizo. Hubo una pausa, luego le devolvió el gesto. Kakashi estaba contento de que su cara estaba oculta. Por alguna razón eso le hizo sonrojarse.

Después de un tiempo de simplemente mantenerse entre sí, voz se sentó sobre las piernas de Kakashi de nuevo. Tenía las rodillas enroscadas a las caderas de la jonin, manteniendo sus mitades inferiores en contacto mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Voz sonreía con su cara robada.

 _Mejor que una capucha oscura, ¿verdad?_

Kakashi levantó una ceja y dijo:

"Es un poco raro."

La cabeza llena de casi-risa. Él levantó sus dos manos y pasó los dedos por la cabellera morena delante de él, enrollando las hedras con sus dedos y deslizando su mano en torno a él, volviendo a acariciar la textura.

"¿Alguna vez usas el pelo así?" preguntó.

 _No. Con mi trabajo no sería una gran idea._

Estaba sonriendo suavemente. Kakashi se preguntó si eso es lo que él mismo parecía cuando estaba sonriendo de vuelta en voz. Probablemente. Era una expresión afectuosa.

"Deberías. Tienes el pelo muy bonito."

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

"Este es tu pelo real, ¿verdad?"

Se puso una amplia sonrisa en respuesta. Luego de voz se inclinó hacia delante y lo envolvió en otro abrazo.

 _Te extrañe. Kami, te he extrañado tanto._

Kakashi en silencio comunicó que compartía ese sentimiento cuando se enterró en el cuello de su amigo de nuevo. Podía quedarse felizmente así durante horas. Incluso cuando se mantuvieron en comunicación constante su tiempo separados había sido tan duro como él había pensado que sería. Estando de nuevo juntos se sentía bien. Sabiendo que estaban cerca, pero demasiado ocupado el último par de días no había sido suficiente. Esto fue suficiente - voz lo disfrutaba, sintiéndolo y oliendolo y el estar escuchando su latido del corazón. Hablando de eso, el corazón del otro hombre estaba corriendo. Kakashi podía sentir el estruendo contra su propio pecho.

"¿Me prometes algo?"

murmuró. Voz asintió sin decir nada.

"Prométeme que me diras quien eres pronto. No sé si pronto te definirlas, sin embargo, eso depende de ti. Sólo quiero la promesa."

Él esperó a que su amigo pensara con calma, pensando en ello. Lentamente, asintió de nuevo, suspirando suavemente contra la piel de Kakashi. Su aliento era cálido y corrió por el interior del cuello de la Jonin de nuevo. Como lo había hecho antes de ese momento, se encontraba disfrutando de la sensación de ello y luego sentir como una enredadera para hacerlo. Se preguntó si voz sabía que le gustaba y lo que pensaba de ello.

 _Pronto. Lo siento por ser tan difícil.  
_  
"Dices que me tienes miedo, miedo de estar decepcionado pero creo que tienes miedo de algo más. Algo que no me quieres decir. Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que no hay razón para preocuparse."

Podía sentir a voz sonriendo contra su cuello y le hizo sonreír también. Parecían eco entre sí un poco, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos de esta manera.

Su momento pegajoso fue interrumpido cuando percibieron un grupo de personas que se aproximaba. Al parecer, no eran los únicos que pensaban que el estar sentados en la cabeza del Sandaime era una buena manera de decir adiós. Separandose un par de pulgadas, los dos se miraron en la dirección que su compañía estaría apareciendo en menos de un minuto. Luego miraron el uno al otro. máscara de Kakashi estaba abajo y voz llevaba la cara de Kakashi por su cuenta de todos modos. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que no querían quedarse y ser atrapados o algo por el estilo.

Sintiéndose como un niño en edad escolar sorprendido haciendo algo malo - y riendo apropiadamente - Kakashi se propuso conseguirlo, se puso de pie y luego agarró a su amigo de la mano y corrió. Se escondieron detrás de una formación de roca deforme al momento en que cuatro personas llegaron mostrando expresiones sombrías y que sostenian una cesta de picnic. Reconoció algunos de los Chunin que había trabajado como asistentes del Hokage. Mientras se extendieron una manta y recordaron en silencio acerca de su líder caído Kakashi formó los sellos de la mano de un jutsu de teletransporte. Con una bocanada de humo sin sonido de los dos de ellos desaparecieron de la parte superior del monumento.

Los llevó a su apartamento, ambos todavía sonriendo como si hubieran salido con alguna gran broma. Todavía era muy temprano en el día, pero que había sido un buen número de horas en el que cualquiera de ellos había comido nada por lo que Kakashi preparo una comida rápida. Era extraño sentado y comiendo alimentos con Voz. Hasta ahora, la mayor parte de su interacción se limitó a momentos robados antes de dormirse. Hacer algo tan mundano como sentarse en la mesa se sintió extraño, casi irreal. Cuando terminaron de comer el agotamiento residual de los últimos días iniciado se acercó a los dos. Se liaron abrazados en el sofá, para conciliar el sueño a cualquier espectáculo pasó a estar en la televisión.

Kakashi se despertó se estiró en el sofá, televisor apagado y la manta de la cama cubierta sobre él. Sonriendo, sacó la tapa hacia arriba sobre su cabeza y se acurrucó hacia abajo, a la deriva de nuevo. Podía permitirse unas cuantas horas más a sí mismo. Un bien descansado Copy-Nin podria hacer más cosas que uno medio descansado.

Resultó muy pronto en realidad no importaba lo bien que estaba descansado. Incluso en un cien por ciento de su Sharingan prestado no era rival para un par naturales plenamente desarrollado. Kakashi no había esperado que las dos vidas bajas que estaba siguiendo al día siguiente para llegar a ser Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigake, y ciertamente no había esperado a experimentar tres días terribles de tortura en menos de un segundo. El Mangekyo Sharingan era realmente aterrador.

Había sentido cada Pierce, de cada hoja, una y otra vez durante horas sin fin. Cada segundo se había extendido increíblemente, lo que hacía que tres días se parecen más a las tres semanas. Luego se acabó y Kurenai estaba pidiendo que le expliqué lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de que sólo un momento había pasado en realidad. Su visión estaba borrosa y apenas era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo lo suficiente como para permanecer en la superficie del río donde se enfrentaban. La breve conversación logró enredarse cuando Itachi tomó el último de su resistencia.

Se horrorizó a confirmar su objetivo era verdaderamente Naruto pero no podía permanecer consciente el tiempo suficiente para pensar mucho al respecto. Vio llegar Gai, conduciendo de vuelta Kisame de atacar a sus compañeros, y luego su cuerpo dejó de funcionar. Se cayó en al agua, hundiéndose con Voz que clama en su mente.

 _Kakashi? Kakashi ?! ¡Respóndeme! KAKASHI!_

Luego hubo oscuridad, inquieto y lleno de maldad.

Un toque suave y una luz fuerte condujeron el negro de su mente en una gran extensión, lo suficiente como para que él fuera capaz de luchar contra la superficie y abrir su ojo atontado. Una mujer distante familiarizado estaba de pie encima de él con la mano en la frente. Otra mujer que no reconocía estaba a su lado sosteniendo un cerdo, de todas las cosas. Naruto estaba a sus pies sonriendo como que había ganado algún premio y Gai estaba allí apretando los dientes en la impaciencia más de lo que sea.

 _Kakashi ?!_

'Voz ... qué está pasando?'

Incluso se arrastraban sus palabras mentales, que sentía en una niebla.

Su amigo no respondió, pero podía sentir el pánico remolino del otro hombre y la forma en que sus pensamientos se dispersan al instante por el oír hablar a Kakashi. La gente en la sala lo miraban con expectación, por lo que hicieron el esfuerzo de transportar cuidadosamente la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia arriba sobre el colchón parecía estar acostado. Se sentía como la muerte encarnada. Mirando a su alrededor se encontró con la imagen familiar de la misma habitación del hospital donde siempre parecía terminar. Así que, evidentemente, había estado inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para buscar un médico especializado.

"Así se hace abuela Tsunade!"

Naruto expreso con su gran energía como de costumbre. Si tuviera la energía suficiente Kakashi habría levantado las cejas. Tsunade? Al igual que, la legendaria Sannin Tsunade-sama? Y Naruto honestamente simplemente la llamo su abuela? La mujer en cuestión estaba mirando hacia abajo en él con las comisuras de la boca se torció en una mueca.

"Ah que desgracia, ser sacado de la jugada por dos infelices como ellos. No se suponía que eras el mejor?."

Era difícil creer que una leyenda como ella estaba incluso aquí, aún más difícil de creer que su primera impresión de él fue que era un poco más inútil que los rumores que lo hacen ser. Además de sentir como la muerte, Kakashi ahora se sentía muy pequeño.

"Lamento decepcionarte"

Logró murmurar. Tenía la garganta infrautilizada, haciendo que sus palabras salgan todas ásperas y ronca.

"Está bien, ese es Kakashi!"

exclamó Naruto.

"Ahora uno más y ya está todo hecho!"

Gai saltó de detrás de la cortina de privacidad que había estado escondido detrás de la mitad y balbuceó

"Rock Lee! Está justo al lado! Al lado!"

El sannin rubia dejó caer las manos que estaban en las caderas y suspiró, pero volvió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Naruto saludó con la mano mientras se recuperó tras ella. Gai ni siquiera le sobra mucho. Kakashi quedó abruptamente solo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Uno más? que había estado dando vueltas tratando a la gente, porque Naruto ... su querido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí en el primer lugar? El hecho de que los tres de los Sannin No había estado en Konoha en años hasta hace poco era bastante bien conocido.

pasos apresurados en el pasillo fuera apenas se registraron a él. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero antes de que pudiera mirar hacia arriba alguien estaba allí con sus brazos a su alrededor. Reconoció el olor de voz. Su amigo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y si él apretó Kakashi cualquier más apretado que estaba en peligro de agrietamiento una costilla.

'Estoy bien, vaya, ¿qué pasa?'

Tomó mucho menos esfuerzo para simplemente decir aquello en su cabeza.

"¿No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo."

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con asombro ante el sonido de alguien susurrando en su oído. Que nunca sería capaz de igualar un susurro a un tono de voz normal, pero era más de lo que jamás había oído hasta ahora. Era aún más aturdida para sentir la humedad de remojo en el hombro izquierdo. Voz Estaba llorando?

"Cómo-"

hizo una pausa para toser y aclararse la aspereza en la garganta

"cómo cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

 _¡Semanas! Usted estaba en coma. Si no fuera por que Lady Tsunade aceptó a la decisión del Consejo, nunca hubieras despertado._

Voz hizo una especie de ruido ahogado y se agarró con más fuerza. Kakashi casi podía oír su crujir las costillas, pero no protesto. Se pasó las manos con dulzura sobre la espalda de su amigo, dándole un beso a un lado de la cabeza. Su mente era un torbellino mientras dejaba que la información se hunda. Había perdido varias semanas y sólo volvía aquí como un bache en un registro. El Mangekyo era aún más potente de lo que imaginaba si un solo instante fue suficiente para derribar a un enemigo casi permanentemente. Si era necesaria la experiencia de Lady Tsunade para revertir el estado de coma que estaba seguro de cualquiera otra víctima de ese otro mundo horrible no estaban destinados a recuperar.

"La decisión del Consejo?"

se preguntó en voz alta, recordando el resto de las noticias que tenía que estar procesando.

 _Ella ha aceptado ser nuestro quinto Hokage.  
_  
Bien. Lo que es una gran impresión que le había hecho a su nuevo Hokage. Qué maravilloso. Parecía que iba a tener que hacer trabajo duro para demostrar que él era alguien en quien podía confiar. Pero que podrían ser tratados más adelante. Por ahora, no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, y estaba demasiado cómodo.

Cuando él suavemente trató de apartar un poco a su amigo de su pecho, sintió que realizó los sellos de la mano discretas que se están haciendo a sus espaldas. Cuando el otro hombre se incorporó llevaba la cara de Kakashi de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, se había olvidado de tomar el pelo hacia abajo. Fue en una coleta alta la forma en que debe llevarlo fuera de casa durante el día. Parecía extrañamente familiar también, aunque Kakashi estaba demasiado revuelto para colocar donde podría haber visto antes. Se concentró en las lágrimas que la imagen especular de sí mismo corriendo hacia abajo. Usó sus dedos pulgares para secarlas luego tomó la mejilla falsamente pálida del hombre.

"No más de eso"

dijo. Voz sonrió débilmente y puño delante de la camisa azul marino apretada de Kakashi. Debido a su necesidad de una máscara, él era uno de los pocos pacientes que escaparon constantemente de la ropa de hospital terribles.

 _He estado tan asustado. simplemente no despertabas, no importa lo que hice.  
_  
"Me imagino que me has visitado a menudo? Tal vez voy a ver el diario de mi visitante, veo que ha estado esperando junto a mi cama."

Intentó sonreír burlonamente, pero le salió un poco extraño. Su máscara estaba todavía y su cara estaba medio aturdido por la inactividad. Voz negó con la cabeza.

 _Soy un ninja mejor que eso. Usted no va a encontrar nada sospechoso en ese registro.  
_  
Kakashi notó que no había negado que su nombre estaria allí. Se preguntó si eso significaba algo.

"Bueno, yo estoy bien ahora"

dijo en el mejor tono tranquilizador del que fue capaz. No logró muy bien ir por la expresión dudosa adoptó voz.

 _Te ves_ _horrible_.

"Bueno, gracias por eso, ahora me siento bastante herido".

Esta vez lo hizo trabajar hasta un tono de broma.

"Nada que algo de descanso real no valla a arreglar. Y tal vez un beso o dos. No sería dañino, ¿sabes?"

Voz dio su risa entrecortada y sacudió la cabeza, pero él no se nego, se inclinó sobre Kakashi y dio un beso en ambas mejillas. El Jonin tarareaba alegremente. Entonces voz le ayudó a recostarse y acarició el pelo de la cara, trazando la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo con un pulgar.

 _Descansa. En realidad estaba en medio de mi trabajo cuando sentí que despertaste. Yo en realidad ... deje todo y corri. Ahora probablemente voy a llegar tarde._

Kakashi se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Esta era la segunda vez que voz había hecho eso por él. Se preguntó si el otro hombre le daría la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Podía vivir sin tener la vida de su amigo en peligro, por supuesto, pero que le gustaría la oportunidad de estar allí para él cuando era necesario.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y obediente, se dejó caer dormido. Sus sueños estaban llenos de calidez y la sensación de que alguien trazando sus dedos en la mejilla. Una voz susurraba al oído:

"¿No me asustes así de nuevo".

En lo profundo de los sueños, Kakashi prometido que nunca lo haría.

Había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que su lamentable estado no era nada que un poco de descanso natural no podía arreglar. Se despertó más tarde ese día sintiendose muchísimo mejor - lo suficiente coml para que él fuese liberado de la prisión blanca obligado pasar por un lugar de curación. Sólo después de que vio correr a Sakura en su camino a casa supo que Sasuke había estado en la misma condición exacta, despertando sólo unos minutos antes de Kakashi.

Sakura le dio un resumen de todo lo que había sucedido, mientras que había estado en coma inducida por el Sharingan. A mitad de su conversación Naruto los encontró y tomó su parte de la historia, explicando cómo él y Jiraiya había encontrado Lady Tsunade, luchado contra Orochimaru y Kabuto de nuevo, para luego, volver y despertar a sus compañeros heridos. La bola rubia de energía estaba en medio de su relato increíble hasta que sus palabras comenzaron a correr juntos, y luego se fue por la calle tan rápido como había aparecido.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a dónde fue a parar a Iruka-sensei"

dijo por encima de su hombro.

"No es propio de él a llegar tarde dos veces en un día!"

Saludó al girar una esquina y Kakashi y Sakura le devolvieron el saludo un poco perplejo.

"No creo que se halla quedado quieto durante cinco minutos desde que regresó"

reflexionó Sakura, aparentemente para sí misma. Después de la captura de su maestro sobre el resto de los rumores actuales, también se dirigió diciendo algo acerca del comprar más flores. Kakashi se encaminó el resto del camino a casa y pasó su tarde jugando con los ocho ninken que habían estado sospechosamente tranquilos por su ausencia.

Pakkun le dijo - después de un masaje en el vientre como un soborno - que alguien había llegado para hacerles saber acerca de su estar en coma hace un par de semanas. El que había lo había hecho no había mostrado su cara, pero los perros habían reconocido en todo su aroma como la que con frecuencia se quedó en el dormitorio de Kakashi. El Jonin pensó que era bastante agradable que voz le informará a sus ninken sobre lo que le ocurrió. Él también pensaba que era molesto que voz fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para cubrir su identidad incluso en torno a ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi estaba en plena forma y listo para finalmente hacer su parte para ayudar a los esfuerzos de recuperación del pueblo. Pasó un día agotador y caluroso ayudando con la reconstrucción de las viviendas. En algún momento se corrió a un viejo camarada ANBU discretamente usando su jutsu estilo de madera para levantar paredes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era tan bueno el hablarse con su antiguo compañero de batalla que hizo una parada por el mismo distrito al día siguiente, así, poner en un poco de trabajo muscular y acarreo la madera antes de pasar la tarde en un simple rango D con sus alumnos fuera en una granja. El tercer día, sin embargo, sabía que tendría que bajar a lo que realmente debería estar haciendo.

Informó directamente a su nuevo Hokage y se le informó que se iba a tener que apartar de equipo Genin durante un tiempo. Debido a la cantidad de número de muertos y los que siguen fuera de servicio con lesiones debilitantes, Kakashi se estaba poniendo de nuevo en la rotación para las misiones más adecuadas a su nivel de habilidad - como lo vio. Su equipo se va a tener que valerse por sí mismos, ya que iba a estar muy ocupado.

Su primera misión fue la de rango S sólo en virtud de su carácter secreto. Él se había ido y vuelto en menos de un día completo. Más que la paga y la alabanza, su recompensa fue quedarse dormido con voz acariciando su cabello mientras que su canción de cuna sonaba en su cabeza. Fue doblemente gratificante porque no tendrían la oportunidad de verse otra vez por un tiempo.

Después de que él tenía un rango A que le llevó un par de días e involucró a una batalla real. Los dos ninja de sonido estaban cansados y bajo en chakra de esconderse en el País del Fuego durante tanto tiempo, pero aun así descansados no habrían sido un partido para él. Fue agradable para estirar sus músculos, sin embargo. Él los derrotó con facilidad, se recuperó apropiadamente de lo que habían escamoteado durante el ataque, y saltó en su casa deseando tener algo más que valga la pena que hiciera. Cualquier Chunin recién ascendido podría haber tomado esos dos perdedores.

Estuvo en dos misiones más cortas pero sensibles en dos días más antes de que él pensara que Lady Tsunade podría estar cambiando su pobre primera impresión sobre él, eso era agradable. Ella finalmente le dio una tarea que en realidad era de su nivel.

Al enterarse del regreso de su equipo desde el País del Té y el hecho de que Sasuke había quedado herido y volvió una vez más al hospital, Kakashi pensó que debería echarle un vistazo a los jóvenes antes de irse. Él se horrorizó al ver a los dos niños en el medio de una pelea, mirando el uno al otro con intención mortal. Para su desgracia, Sasuke había utilizado el Chidori contra un camarada. Naruto estaba manejando un jutsu recién aprendido que parecía familiar - que lo había visto por primera vez en las manos del cuarto Hokage.

Después de romper la lucha entre los dos compañeros de equipo - y tener una pequeña charla con Jiraiya - Kakashi fue a buscar a Sasuke. Encontró al chico enojado en un árbol, murmurando muy molesto, y se dio cuenta una vez más la cantidad de sí mismo que vio en ese niño. Sabiendo que el niño no querría quedarse quieto para escuchar una conferencia, lo envolvió en alambre de chakra antes de caer a la rama y tener una charla con él.

Tal como esperaba, Sasuke estaba enojado y lo confrontó. Mientras trataba de explicar los peligros y desilusiones de la vida sólo para buscar la venganza el cuervo pre-adolescente de pelo negro finalmente explotó.

"Tal vez si hubieran asesinado a las personas más importantes en su vida, todo el mundo que alguna vez significó algo, tal vez entonces me gustaría escucharte porque tal vez entonces tendría alguna idea de cómo me siento!"

Kakashi podía sentir su columna vertebral querer endurecerse y el escalofrío en su cuello aumento el instinto. Mantuvo su postura informal por la pura fuerza de voluntad. Sasuke no podía saber el dolor que sus palabras estaban trayendo y no ayudaría a la situación a cerrarse de nuevo con tanto fuego como el que estaba recibiendo.

"Hmm. Es una teoría interesante, pero me temo que es un poco tarde para ponerlo a prueba."

Se forzó una sonrisa en su cara, tratando de comunicar que estaba bien, cuando en realidad no lo estába.

"Todo el mundo del que estás hablando ya fue asesinado. He estado alrededor del mundo más tiempo que tú niño, he visto mi cuota de problemas No eres el único que sabe lo que es perder a alguien.".

Fue interrumpido cuando Sasuke se incrustaba en exclamación:

"¿Qué hay de ese tipo que vimos cuando fuimos para mi formación? Dijiste que era tu más preciado persona!"

Kakashi sintió una punzada en el pecho. Esperaba que voz no estuviera viendo esta conversación.

"Sí,"

estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

"Y ni siquiera sé quién es. Mi más preciado persona y nunca he visto su cara o supe su nombre. Algo así pone las cosas en la perspectiva, ¿no?"

Eso puso a Sasuke fuera de balance, que consideraba una buena cosa en ese punto. Él trató de decirle al niño que ambos estaban con la suerte de haber hecho nuevos compañeros para llenar el vacío dejado por sus seres queridos fallecidos, pero no estaba seguro de si lo consiguió. Dio una última advertencia sobre el uso del Chidori responsablemente y luego lo dejó ir. Tenía una misión para ponerse en marcha a Sasuke y parecía que podría rebelarse si se llevó a cabo en las restricciones allí por más tiempo.

Kakashi se fue, pero sólo lo hizo un par de minutos en su camino antes de que Voz hablara con tristeza en su mente.

 _Lo siento. No me quería causarte dolor.  
_  
Kakashi se torció una esquina de su boca en una expresión irónica que entró sin ser visto y le respondió:

'Yo he dicho que esperaría hasta que estuvieras cómodo. Yo no podría entender por qué vacilas, pero no voy a obligarte '.

 _Las cosas parecen seguir apareciendo en el camino últimamente_.

'No te preocupes por mí, se me pasará a mí mismo.'

Esto le valió una pequeña llama de diversión. Voz siempre le gustó cuando él se burló de su propio ego.

 _Kakashi estate a salvó._

Tomó sus palabras de despedida a los amigos del corazón, a través de más cautela de lo que solía mientras acechando a su presa. Después de haber desaparecido por dos, tal vez tres días - no estaba seguro, era confuso ir sin descanso entre misiones - volvió a descubrir que Sasuke había abandonado el pueblo. Naruto y un equipo de genin habían sido los únicos disponibles para dar caza y la palabra era que todos estaban en serios problemas. Kakashi trató de seguirlos, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Naruto se encontraba en la base de una cascada, inconsciente y gravemente herido. Aunque el jinchūriki todavía llevaba su propia banda en la cabeza, otra estaba en el suelo junto a él, con un corte limpio que pasa por el antiguo símbolo de la aldea de la hoja. No le hacía falta la nariz de Pakkun para decirle que pertenecía a Sasuke. Ellos querían seguir el desertor pero la lluvia había borrado el rastro y la vida de Naruto era más importante. Kakashi se dirigió de nuevo al pueblo con el rubio en su espalda, sintiendo otro pedacito de su corazón romperse .

A pesar de que se sentía como si el pueblo debe estar de luto por la pérdida de otro buen ninja, fue la elección de Sasuke. a su vez gracias la falta de Ninjas las misiones de Kakashi no se detuvieron. No había visto a voz en días y no había parado para el descanso de una noche completa en mucho tiempo. Estaba empezando a desgastarlo pero se mantuvo en él de todos modos. Konoha necesita todos los que trabajan en el doble de capacidad. No podían permitirse el lujo de parecer tan débil como eran en realidad. Todos los demás estaban tan cansados como él estaba, por lo que tomó el papel de la misión que le dió su líder y se dirigió una vez más a cumplir.

Mientras se acostó abajo en un árbol, usando su mochila como almohada, Kakashi le comunico a su amigo, que se sentía solo.

 _Si pudieras permanecer inmóvil durante al menos una noche ..._

Voz no terminó la frase, pero Kakashi podía sentir la oferta de todos modos. Parecía que su compañero fue finalmente capitulado, y justo cuando no tenía tiempo para sus asuntos personales. Se comprometió a colarse al pueblo la próxima vez que llegó a casa, y evitar la presentación de informes y robar algo de tiempo para sí mismo. Si tenía suerte, algo de tiempo para su ser.

Como cosa del destino, ese particular rango S fue bien marcado. Lo que se suponía que era una tarea rápida sopló fuera de toda proporción y Kakashi seguía penosamente a través de los bosques un par de semanas más tarde, viviendo de la tierra y tratando de no caer dormido de pie. Por el momento se arrastró a través de la frontera, en territorio familiar a que estaba considerando sorprendiendo a las masas mediante la realidad de admitir a sí mismo por la fatiga de chakra. Podría haber sido la fatiga de chakra, razonó, o podría ser simplemente el cansancio. De cualquier manera, necesitaba una cama, de preferencia una lleno de plumas y que contenga un hombre cuya cara estaba todavía en la incógnita. En ese momento, honestamente no le importaba eso. Sólo quería dejar de moverse.

Las horas que tardó en recorrer el espacio entre la frontera y su hogar se alargaron tanto que pensó que podría estar teniendo flashbacks del Mangekyo Sharingan de itachi. Su único ojo le caía tan mal que casi pasó de largo al hombre que llevaba un uniforme de la prisión que estaba tratando de escabullirse cerca y esconderse en unos arbustos. Sólo marginalmente curioso, Kakashi se dejó caer detrás de él y clavó un punto de presión sobre su cuello. El hombre se dejó caer antes de que él sabía que no estaba solo y Kakashi lo levantó sobre un hombro. Aún menos entusiasta por el nuevo peso para llevar, él siguió su camino.

A sólo un par de millas de su destino se encontró con un segundo hombre vestido con ropa de prisionero. Kakashi supuso que debería estar preocupado por la fuga de la prisión obvia que estaba pasando pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Este prisionero parecía ser un antiguo ninja. Él sintió la presencia de Kakashi y se lanzo para dar la batalla. Kakashi lo dejó fuera oscilando el cuerpo del hombre ya inconsciente en él. Era crudo pero funcionó, probablemente debido a que su oponente no se esperaba que fuera a hacer eso. Tampoco lo esperaba voz, que él podía sentir casi riéndose de él.

'Lo que sea, estoy tan cansado'

se quejó en silencio. Voz seguía enviando a su sentido de alegría.

Se abrió camino a Konoha sentir poderosamente descontento. Tener que devolver estos dos fugitivos estaba poniendo un tapón en su plan para deslizarse en silencio y tener un tiempo a solas antes de presentarse en la torre. Al caminar por las calles, sintió que su curiosidad se levantan una minúscula cuando se dio cuenta de cuántos otros escoltaban personas en prisión trajes. Encontró el Hokage tratar de detener a Naruto de hacer ... algo. Naruto casi siempre estaba haciendo algo.

Kakashi dejó caer a los prisioneros a sus pies y, manteniendo su tono ligero, trató de ponerla fuera dándole una nueva misión preguntando qué era lo que Naruto había hecho. Durante un tiempo, parecía funcionar. Ella parecía distraída hablándole de la fuga masiva, admitiendo que estaba bajo control en este punto. Se acercó a su lado mientras ella regresó a su oficina, dejando que su charla y sólo escuchando a medias. Su mente estaba a la deriva a pensamientos de sueño cuando se le pidió que ir a buscar a Iruka - quien también no había visto en semanas - y prestarle un ninken para ayudar a localizar a Naruto. Eso sonó como una tarea fácil que estaba más que dispuesto a ir a hacer, por lo que hizo para ir con un comentario impertinente por dejar las cosas en sus manos.

Ella lo detuvo mediante la entrega de otra misión de rango S.

'si que es una explotadora'

le envió a su amigo. No obtuvo respuesta, pero estaba distraído en el segundo siguiente se abrió la puerta y el hombre que simplemente habían dicho que ir a buscar caminado a la oficina. Envidiaba el aspecto descansado que Iruka estaba luciendo.

"El equipo Iruka terminó de recapturar todos los internos Mi Lady"

el Chunin empezó a decir, luego se cortó con un poco de ruido divertido.

"Oh, Kakashi! Ie pido perdón."

Iruka le hizo una pequeña reverencia y Kakashi casi sonrió. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Iruka aún se ponía raro a su lado.

"No es un problema, Iruka, buen trabajo"

Tsunade alabó el sensei más fácilmente de lo que hacía a Kakashi. El hombre de cabello plateado se preguntó cómo este hombre había impresionado a su Hokage, ya que el tenia tiempo que estaba teniendo que trabajar tan duro para ello. Cuando se dio la vuelta colocó una mano sobre los hombros de Iruka y este se sonrojo tal como él había pensado que podría hacerlo. Eso lo animó un poco.

"Parece que usted y yo no va a obtener un descanso en un tiempo, Iruka-sensei"

dijo Kakashi. Se agachó y agarró la mano del hombre, tirando hacia arriba de modo que la palma se enfrentó al techo. Entonces, sin darle explicaciones, realizó la invocación del jutsu, depositando una pequeña bola de pelo firme en la mano del ninja sorprendido.

Oyó decir a Pakkun

"¿Qué pasa, jefe?"

y tuvo que contener la risa en un lugar impropio por la cara que el hombre moreno llevaba.

"Bueno Iruka-sensei, dejare el resto para usted!"

Él desapareció fuera de la oficina para dirigirse directamente hacia fuera en su nuevo destino, perseguido por los sonidos de un Chunin confundido.

 _Eso ... fue cruel_.

'No, eso fue divertido.'

 _Usted casi le dio un ataque al corazón._

Logro llegar a las grandes puertas de la aldea, Kakashi hizo un gesto con cansancio a los dos ninjas de turno mientras respondía

"Maa, si no quiere que le tomé el pelo de esa manera, no debería ser tan lindo cuando esta sorprendido".

La pausa en su mente lleva un agudo sentido del choque.

 _De verdad crees que Iruka es lindo?_

'Te lo dije que cuando lo conocí. ¿Por qué, ¿no te parece?'

Un poco más allá de las puertas, saltó en el árbol más cercano y aceleró el paso mientras se lanzaba de rama en rama de vuelta por donde acababa de llegar, con un momento de luto ya que, no iba a tener la oportunidad de descansar.

 _No lo sé. Supongo que siempre he pensado en él como ... promedio?  
_  
'Bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito no.'

 _Podría decir lo mismo de ti._

Kakashi se rió en voz alta, ya que no había nadie allí para oírlo. El sonido fue tragado por el dosel vacío a su alrededor.

'por cierto. Si Iruka no es tu tipo, ¿quién es?'

 _Siempre pensé que eras bastante atractivo a los ojos.  
_  
Kakashi rió y dijo:

'Sí, te gustó tanto mi cara que la robaste para ti mismo'.

Voz seguramente se reía en voz alta donde sea que esté, sintió las olas ondulantes de diversión a través de su mente dandole una indicación de su sentimiento. Deseaba estar allí para verlo. Su amigo se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo, horas efectivamente, antes de que volviera a hablar en voz baja.

 _Quiero verte cuando vuelvas_.

'Yo también. Lo intentaré.'

Era todo lo que podía prometer pero voz entiendia. Tal era la vida de un ninja.

Le tomó tres días para llegar a la ubicación con el nombre en su informe de la misión y cuando llegó allí lo único que encontró fueron el resto del campamento hecho y días anteriores que sus objetivos habían hecho. El rastro conducía al sur por lo que siguió las señales en esa dirección, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos para hallar las ramas rotas, huellas en el barro, y los signos reveladores que un hombre descuidado deja al hacer sus necesidades en los arbustos. Se rastreó el grupo por una semana más, conseguio ir más y más lejos de casa mientras lo hacía. En el momento en que las encontró fue una vez más repartiendo un alimento basado en barras de racionamiento y cualquiera que sea la fauna local que se encontró para mantener el estómago lleno.

El grupo de tres que estaba destinado para eliminar resultó ser un grupo de cuatro, aunque se había enfrentado con menores probabilidades antes. Le ayudó que ellos no parecian darse cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos, dándole el elemento de sorpresa y permitiendole la elección de la forma de utilizarlo. Caminó hacia donde ellos cuatro acamparon durante la noche y vió cómo se instalaron para descansar, cada uno fuera en su propio espacio. Dos de ellos se durmieron, los otros sentados solo frente a frente en la noche, completamente desinteresado en sus compañeros. Por lo que dos a la izquierda acurrucado en lados opuestos del fuego, sin hablar.

Kakashi sacó a los dos con un par de kunais silenciosas lanzados desde las sombras. Ambos fueron incrustados con un ruido apagado de la ropa, las láminas alojadas en sus tráqueas. Las probabilidades que tenía ahora, mirando eran aún mejor, se arrastró más cerca del ninja agachado entre las tiendas que tallaba algo salido de un bloque de madera. Sacó otro kunai de su bolsa y se acercó al hombre por la espalda. En el mismo momento exacto Kakashi se trasladó a cortar la garganta del hombre, que abrió la boca para llamar algo a uno de los miembros de su grupo. El resultado fue un sonido de borboteo ruidoso, lo cual alertó a la última meta restantes,

Con el ceño fruncido a su mala suerte, Kakashi se giró para mirar a su presa final. Ella había saltado sobre sus pies y le estaba mirando hacia arriba y abajo de una manera de evaluar. Llevaba una daga del tanto, bien afilada en una mano y con la otra el puño fue encerrado en un anillo de nudillos de bronce. Kakashi dejó que ingresé a su círculo lentamente, haciendo su propia evaluación. Miró rápido pero no tan fuerte. Probablemente inteligente, como lo había abarcado tanto de gama media y combate a corta distancia con sus dos armas. Después de todo ese tiempo que había pasado el seguimiento de estas personas a las que no estaba de humor para sacar una pelea así que se fue con una larga gama jutsu, con la esperanza de encontrar su punto débil.

La mujer se escondió de su Katon llamando a un muro de tierra. Mientras ella se encogió de sus llamas se lanzó en torno a un lado del mini acantilado y tiró en una respiración profunda antes de soltar otra de los más grandes Jutsu Bola de fuego que podía manejar. Se sintió frustrado cuando vio que había lo logrado esquivar hasta que notó la piel ennegrecida corriendo por uno de sus brazos desnudos y el humo que salía de la misma pierna. Sus movimientos eran de dolor y ella trataba de mantener su peso, obviamente, a un lado.

El dolor la ralentizó, pero no la detuvo por completo y Kakashi tuvo que usar sus kunai para desviar un puñado de shuriken incluso cuando ella corrió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. En lo personal, combate cuerpo a cuerpo experto o no, con esa cantidad de quemaduras Kakashi hubiera querido mantener su distancia de un asaltante armado. Aunque fue el error a su favor, por lo que la dejó venir. Ella vino a él con su balanceo del cuerpo con tanta fuerza, y un brillo de miedo en sus ojos. En algún rincón casi olvidado de su corazón Kakashi compadecía la manera en la que ella tenía que morir, pero no fue suficiente para que dejara de matarla. Sus heridas habían hecho sus ataques desequilibrada, dándole una apertura fácil al caer bajo su guardia y conducir su arma en su corazón. Ella pareció sorprendida, y luego su rostro se aflojó y se dejó caer hacia atrás fuera de su espada.

 _Tan eficiente como siempre_.

'¡Bueno, hola! Tus fantasías están aquí!'

La presencia de su amigo era una alegría instantánea a su estado de ánimo ya que se sentía mareado por el cansancio. La combinación resultó a su cerebro hecho puré.

 _No coquetees conmigo sobre un cadáver. Eso es sólo de mal gusto._

'Bueno, ¿ con quién si no iba a coquetear? Acabo de matar a todas mis otras opciones '.

Se abrió paso del camping, recogiendo sus kunai y limpiandolos en la ropa de los ninjas muertos.

 _Eres tan raro Kakashi._

Se encogió de hombros. No se podía negar que era un tipo raro, pero también lo eran casi todas las personas en esta profesión. Los Ninja eran raro, era un simple hecho de la vida. Cuando dedicas tu vida a matar a la gente en nombre de la protección tendían a poner la cabeza un poco de lado después de un tiempo. Se había pasado el punto de sentirse culpable después de cada matanza hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 _¿Misión cumplida? ¿Vas a venir a casa ahora?_

'Sí, aunque me va a tomar alrededor de una semana para volver.'

 _Estaba pensando en hablar con la Hokage pasada de sake. No te puede enviar de nuevo a ningún sitio si ella no está consciente.  
_  
'ella bebé… sake?'

 _La Gondaime tiene un hábito de beber. Y bebe en el trabajo._

Las palabras de voz tenían un fuerte tono de desaprobación. Kakashi estaba distraído por la imagen mental de Tsunade desplomandose boca abajo sobre la mesa, roncando sobre la parte superior de una pila de informes de misiones. En su imaginación su pecho era demasiado grande y hacia que la cabeza descanse sobre el con unas cuantas pulgadas por encima de la superficie de trabajo.

 _Me alegro de que no puedo ver lo que es su imaginación._

'¿Puedo mostrarle algunas cosas? Ya que es bastante hilarante aquí '.

Dejando a los caídos atras, Kakashi enganchó la mochila más arriba en los hombros y volvió a salir. Era de noche y él debía encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero él quería estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar de la masacre, ya que no iba a oler la sangre.

 _Sí, si tú supieras cómo encontrar la conexión entre nosotros me podrías enviar todo lo que estás pensando. De esta manera, vería._

Kakashi se perdió un paso y empezó a reírse como una imagen de Tsunade lleva un gran sombrero de plumas cruzó su ojo interior. Se cambió inmediatamente a Naruto usando el sombrero, luego a sí mismo Kakashi. Tanto que en realidad tenía que dejar de caminar, sosteniendo sus lados, como el imaginario le brincaba y lanzó besos.

'Maa, deja de hacer eso! ¡Necesito respirar!'

No podía recordar la última vez que se rió con tanta fuerza. La voz se sintió satisfecho y travieso.

 _¿Tiene alguna idea de cuántos estragos que podríamos causarnos el uno al otro con esto? Mataría cualquier tipo de conversación al tener este tipo de cosas en la cabeza. Oh! ¿Qué pasa con esto!  
_  
Kakashi se dobló cuando de repente se imaginó una Gai horrorizado vestidos de civil totalmente normal, ninguna de las cuales era de color verde.

'¡Detente! ¡Por favor deje de hacerlo! Eso es terrible, como le quitas la vegetación de Gai?'

Afortunadamente para su continua cordura, las imágenes se detuvieron. Cuando se hubo calmado, Kakashi se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas de la risa de su ojo derecho.

'Gracias, lo necesitaba.'

 _Lo sé._

Sin dejar de sonreír para sí mismo, Kakashi sacudió la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo. Si alguna vez descubriera la manera de meterse en la cabeza del otro hombre, eso sería la guerra.

Tal como había estimado, se necesitaron siete días para que él llegue de nuevo a Konoha. Al no tener que disminuir su ritmo para tratar de localizar un grupo de idiotas, el viaje de regreso fue mucho más rápido que el viaje ida. En su camino a la Torre Hokage chocó a Iruka - literalmente. Se dio la vuelta de la esquina, al mismo tiempo y el Chunin tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras se estiró y bostezó-. Kakashi dejó que el hombre más pequeño rebotará en su pecho y luego lo atrapó con sus brazos para que evitará caer sobre su trasero.

"¡Ah, yo l-lo siento, mi mente estaba ... um ... en otra cosa y no

estaba viendo a mí mismo me refiero a mis pasos me refiero -..! Uf ..."

Iruka se calló y se frotó la cara con las manos. Kakashi observó la lucha del hombre, contento por la máscara que ocultaba su sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien allí, sensei?"

preguntó. Iruka asintió, aumento de calor en sus mejillas.

"Sí, lo siento. Estaba a punto de volver a casa y tener una siesta. Necesito estar en un lugar más tarde y estoy muy cansado."

Kakashi asintió, inclinando la cabeza y le respondió:

"Te ves un poco más áspero que la última vez que nos vimos. No has estado durmiendo bien?"

"En realidad no"

el Chunin negó con la cabeza. Kakashi definitivamente simpatizaba con él. Que podía hacerse con un poco de descanso adecuado también.

"No planeo detenerlo. Que duermas bien, sensei."

Estaba a punto de alejarse, pero el aspecto suave en los ojos del moreno lo dejo de pie.

"Es bueno verte, Kakashi."

Antes de Kakashi pudiera responder, Iruka se movía a su alrededor y se dirigió en la dirección de su casa. Kakashi lo vio alejarse con una mirada curiosa, pero lo desestimó rápidamente. Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Se obligó a empezar a caminar de nuevo, continuó hacia la Torre Hokage.

Al pasar por las calles no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho mejor que el pueblo ya estaba quedando. La mayor parte del daño que se observaba era causado por pequeños agujeros en las paredes y ventanas rotas que habían sido reparados y un montón de los escombros que saturan las carreteras habían sido limpiado. Los Constructores estaban trabajando duro para levantar nuevos edificios en el lugar de los que habían sido completamente destruidas. La gente parecía más feliz, más vivo. Bueno, los civiles lo eran. Una gran cantidad de los shinobi que vio tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos como sabía que debe tener el también. Sin embargo, se veían satisfechos, contento de que su casa fue tan elegantemente levantadas en medio de las cenizas.

La torre era una colmena bulliciosa de la actividad incluso esta tarde en el día y Kakashi se dejó enfriar sus talones en una sala de espera durante tanto tiempo se quedó dormido apoyado contra una pared. Cuando Shizune fue a buscarlo se despertó sobresaltado por lo que, obviamente, que tenía que presionar los labios en una línea para dejar de reírse de él. Hizo caso omiso de su gozo y la siguió a la oficina del Gondaime.

"Ah, Kakashi. Bienvenido de nuevo."

Tsunade ni siquiera miro hacia él. Parecía que no podía; había tanto papeleo apilados en su escritorio que apenas podía mirar su cabeza por encima de las pilas. Kakashi le entregó el informe que había llenado a la espera, colgando sobre la parte superior de la montaña de papel y esperando por ella, arrancándola de sus dedos.

"Siento haber tardado tanto. Se fueron mucho más lejos de lo que pensamos que se irían."

Ya que ella no podía verlo, levantó una mano y se frotó un calambre en el cuello.

"Buen trabajo"

las palabras de Tsunade estaban ligeramente amortiguados por papel.

"Lo siento, te he tratado de manera desigual. Usted ha resistido bien, sin embargo,se que se merece un poco de descanso. Tomate un par de días de descanso antes de tu siguiente asignación. No puedo tener uno de mis mejores shinobi colapsando en el medio de una misión ".

Kakashi quedó , boquiabierto, y en medio de las sábanas blancas que los separaban.

Nunca había tenido la tentación de besar a una mujer antes, pero en ese mismo momento casi quería. Anticipándose la extraña necesidad de distancia, sabía que tenía que salir rápido, antes de que ella cambié de idea y tomó de nuevo la increíble oferta. Tiempo libre! ¡Finalmente!

Rápidamente se inclinó y le dio sus más sentidas gracias, luego huyó.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, todavía flotando en las nubes de la incredulidad, hurgó en su mente para esa sensación de presencia - pero no había ninguno. Cualquiera que sea lo que voz hacía no estaba tratando de llegar a Kakashi en ese momento. El Jonin frunció el ceño. Su buena noticia tendría que esperar. En su lugar, optó por el ocio de una larga ducha, frego la mugre del viaje que los baños de río nunca parecían limpiar adecuadamente. Se vistió con ropa limpia - y vaya que se siente bien llevar ropa limpia - pensó en el atractivo de su cama suave.

Estaba cansado, eso era definitivo. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cuándo voz estaría buscandolo de nuevo y pesó el tirón de sueño contra el tirón de ver a su amigo. Seguramente voz estaría disponible pronto, razonó, y si se iba a la cama ahora era probable que no se despertaba hasta el día siguiente a pesar de que sólo era hora de la cena ahora. El deseo de ver a Voz ganó por primera vez, por lo que necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer para mantenerse despierto hasta entonces. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo, cuando su estómago rugió no estaba sorprendido. Se decidió tratar de encontrar algo de cenar en el mercado.

Él no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al encontrar a Naruto comiendo en Ichiraku aunque él no esperaba ver también a la mayoría de los nueve novatos todos reunidos juntos, charlando. Saludó a Ayame detrás del mostrador e indicó que le gustaría llevar lo de siempre. Ella asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se cubria las orejas contra el fuerte estallido de risas del grupo de Genin que ocupaba todos los asientos en su puesto.

Kakashi flotaba en la parte trasera del grupo, perfectamente bien con no ser notado. Los vio comer y jugar, empujándose unos a los otros , y con melancolía se preguntó cómo sería el pertenecer a un grupo de amigos cercanos. Si hubiera sido menos tenso en sus propios tiernos años de seguro podría haber tenido eso. En su adolescencia había estado con demasiado miedo de perder a nadie más. Ahora sólo parecía tonto el modo en que había actuado como si pudiera sobrevivir como una isla con sólo voz sin cuerpo, con la compañía en su cabeza.

Inevitablemente Naruto dijo una cosa u otra que colmó la paciencia de Sakura y ella comenzó agitando los puños a la cabeza. No dispuesta a golpear su espalda, el rubio simplemente levantó sus brazos y trató de esconderse del peor de sus golpes. Kakashi sonrió a sus travesuras, contento de ver que se lleven bien y de la misma manera de siempre. Junto a ellos, Shikamaru estaba inclinado lejos de la zona de ataque y rondando los ojos.

"Suficiente, Sakura, Si tenemos que llevarlo a Lady Tsunade por tercera vez al hospital va a ser un problema. Realmente no tengo ganas de un sermón."

El único entre ellos que fue promovido a chûnin, Shikamaru parecía asumir una actitud de hermano mayor instantánea hacia todos ellos, a pesar de que probablemente no sabían que lo hizo.

Levantando una ceja, Kakashi finalmente hizo notar su presencia con la pregunta

"estabas en el hospital por segunda vez, Naruto?"

"¡Kakashi Sensei!"

sus dos estudiantes lo recibieron con alegría, haciendo que sienta un calor a flor de pecho. Por lo menos, tenía estos dos enanos para cuidar de él ahora, sin embargo, oyó que Naruto se iba a viajar con Jiraiya pronto. Por no hablar del nuevo de aprendizaje de Sakura con la mismísima Hokage. El chico Uzumaki giró en su asiento y detuvo la comentario como que no importaba.

"No, no era algo malo. Estaba un poco maltratado y la abuela Tsunade me revisaba todo el tiempo, pero yo estaba muy bien!"

Sonrió antes de que Sakura lo golpeé en la cabeza por última vez, dejándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Un poco maltratado? Tuviste un shuriken fuma incrustado en la espalda!" .

ella gritó. Naruto agarró su cabeza de dolor con las dos manos.

"Bueno, yo le dije a Mizuki-baka que si alguna vez le ponía una mano en mi sensei de nuevo que lo mataría! Usted sabe que la última vez que peleamos ese bastardo le clavó a Iruka-sensei el shuriken fuma en la espalda y era para mí ! Sólo estaba devolviendo el ¡favor!"

Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Kakashi se congelaron y sintió que la velocidad del tiempo disminuyó y el aire a su alrededor se hacía pesado mientras miraba a Naruto, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Sin su orden expresa su mano salió disparada y agarró el hombro de su alumno con dureza. Naruto se encogió y vió la mirada hacia él con los ojos grandes y asustados.

"Qué hizo que?"

se ahogó. Naruto parpadeó, confundido.

"Qué? ¿Quiere decir Iruka-sensei? Sí, cuando me gradué de la academia era porque Mizuki me engaño para robar el pergamino sagrado para él y así es como aprendí a hacer clones de sombra. Mizuki me atacó con un shuriken gigante, pero Iruka-sensei se arrojó delante de él y este se alojó en su columna vertebral. Entonces le di una paliza a Mizuki! ¡fue increíble!"

Kakashi no estaba seguro de si estaba respirando o no. Su pecho apretaba tan fuerte y no había suficiente aire. La mano que sostiene el niño estaba temblando ligeramente.

"Naruto ..."

tartamudeó lentamente.

"¿Alguna vez Iruka-sensei fue herido en la garganta ...?"

El jinchūriki le dio el aspecto más extraño.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo preguntas extrañas sobre Iruka-sensei?"

"Sólo respóndeme, maldita sea!"

aumentó la presión, sin preocuparse de que sus dedos estaban excavando en el hombro del Genin. Todos los jóvenes lo miraban divertidos. No podían haberse imaginado ni menos de la mitad de lo que veían . Naruto tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras respondía.

"Um, sí. El verano antes de que empiece a dar clases en la academia se lesionó en una misión. Un tipo estaba tratando de usar un taijutsu extraño como el que Neji y Hinata usan"

"Puño suave"

Sakura interrumpió automáticamente.

"Sí, eso! De todos modos, un tipo trató de imitar eso, pero le falló. Atrapó a Iruka-sensei por la garganta y consiguió que las cuerdas vocales se desgarren. Él volvió a la aldea y directo al hospital y lo operaron para que su voz suene bien, pero nunca volvió a sonar igual. es más ronca ahora ".

En medio de sus compañeros, Ino frunció el ceño y murmuró:

"Huh. Siempre pensé que sonaba así porque él grita demasiado."

Kakashi sintió como si la tierra se lo tragase por debajo de sus pies. Su mente estaba corriendo, dejando caer fragmentos de sus conversaciones en las que una línea como tantas cosas diferentes caían y se colocaban a la vez. Tantas pistas que él había recogido se unieron para formar una imagen en la cabeza: el pelo largo en una coleta alta, piel bronceada, huérfano, más bajo y más joven,, hitai-ate desgastado en la posición correcta, amable y divertido y extrañamente aficionado de los tres niños en el equipo genin de Kakashi.

Podía recordar voz diciendo:

'Hay un niño en mi edificio que duerme en el sofá a veces'. .

Recopilo lo vivido en el último año desde que se había enterado de que voz era una persona real. Iruka siempre sonreía justo cuando decia algo gracioso de voz. La forma en la que Iruka siempre parecía hacer eco de voz, diciendo cosas de la misma manera que lo hizo su amigo o incluso repetirlas palabra por palabra. Siempre tenían la misma opinión sobre las cosas.

Kakashi se sintió estúpido.

Kakashi se sintió más ligero que el aire.

Tragando saliva, él volvió a la realidad. Los niños estaban mirandolo, preguntandose si se había vuelto loco, pero él no presto ninguna atención a eso. Su mano todavía estaba apretando Naruto lo suficientemente duro para dejar un hematoma así que aflojó su agarre, moviendo el hombro del niño una vez.

"Gracias"

le dijo entrecortado. Luego se volvió y se abrió paso a través de la calle llena de gente, abandonando todos los pensamientos de la cena. Hizo su camino más allá de la gente y en un callejón vacío escalo un edificio y se arrastró hasta al techo. Parecía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho de lo fuerte que martillaba y el rugido del pulso se sentía fuerte en sus oídos, él cruzó los tejados hacia donde sabía que vivía Naruto. La forma en que Iruka le había mirado cuando le había dicho que era bueno verlo, sus ojos había sido tan suave y cándidos. Eran los ojos de alguien que realmente lo había perdido, ¿cómo podría haber pasado eso por alto ? Kakashi voló a través del pueblo, moviéndose más rápido de lo que nunca tuvo que hacerlo antes en su vida.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Naruto se dejó caer el frente y se dirigió a la lista de apartamentos en el vestíbulo donde los civiles podían llamar a sus amigos esperando en la puerta principal. No mantenia fuera a un ninja que frecuentemente utilizaban las ventanas de todos modos. Y allí estaba él: Umino Iruka, sólo una planta por debajo de su pupilo. Kakashi se precipitó por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y llegó a un alto frente en el 3° C.

Todavía apenas capaz de escuchar más allá de la sangre corriendo en sus oídos, Kakashi dio un puñetazo en la puerta de madera, manteniéndolo cuando no hubo respuesta inmediata. El resto de él temblaba, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Si el Chunin no abría pronto, tenia la tentación de romper la puerta. El jutsu estilo fuego le tomaría una gran cantidad de energía, pero que no estaba anteriormente usando para conseguir lo que el quería aquí.

Después de unos minutos, sólo unos segundos antes de que Kakashi estaba listo de tomar medidas extremas, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Iruka a sí mismo con una expresión muy confuso. Su cabello estaba retorcido descuidadamente a un lado, ya que no lo llevaba en un lazo. No llevaba su chaleco o banda para la cabeza y tenia los ojos caídos. Obviamente él sólo había sido despertado de la siesta que él había mencionado. La mano de Kakashi se detuvo en el acto de tocarlo y flotaba en el aire entre ellos. Por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron allí mirando el uno al otro.

"¿Kakashi Sensei?"

Iruka murmuró adormilado.

"¿paso algo malo?"

Kakashi tomó una respiración entrecortada.

"Eres tú ..."

fue todo lo que pudo decir. Iruka parpadeó sin comprender.

"¿Qué soy?"

preguntó, frotándose un ojo.

Kakashi buscó en la cabeza y allí estaba. Voz estaba llegando a él ahora y su preocupación sangraba a través de la conexión. Así que Kakashi utiliza el enlace y le preguntó:

'¿Eres realmente tú?'

Frente a él, Iruka se puso rígido, bajando la mano mano y dando al Jonin una mirada sospechosa.

"Kakashi, ¿estás bien?"

preguntó el hombre. Kakashi dio un paso más cerca. Iruka no se movió, simplemente lo observó con cautela.

"Se trataba de ti. Sé que eres tú."

Sus palabras salieron ronca y asombrado e Iruka le devolvía la mirada. Parecía nervioso, pero ya no se confundia. Eso se sintió como una confirmación.

"Kakashi Sensei…"

"¿Voz?"

el susurro tenía un anillo desesperado por ella. Los ojos de Iruka se agrandaron y se quedaron sin aliento bruscamente.

" Por Kami, que eras tú!"

La cara de Iruka se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, arrastrando su peso. Kakashi dio un paso más, el balanceo la puerta que se cerró detrás de él. Como en un sueño extendió una mano y colocó los dedos bajo la barbilla del moreno para levantar suavemente la cara hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron y, al mismo momento pudieron sentir la presencia en su mente que les inundó con las emociones. Podía sentir el terror y el nerviosismo del hombre, pero también su ternura y alegría.

"Te encontré"

respiró Kakashi.

" Te encontré! "

Luego se lanzó hacia delante y levanto a su amigo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y aferrándose a él para salvar su vida. Incapaz de detenerse, murmuró una vez más en un tono tranquilo

"te he encontrado."

 _Kakashi_ ...

Iruka se agarró a la espalda y enterró la cara en el hombro del Jonin. Kakashi respiró en ese olor familiar de sándalo y libros antiguos y pensó que si su corazón latiese más rápido de lo que debería, podría detenerse y luego moriría siendo el hombre más feliz en este planeta. Se sentía como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Siguió adelante hasta que su amigo se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás continuado su camino hasta que se encontró con una pared que los presionó. Aunque no escucho a nadie quejarse.

Una vez que estuvieron lo más cerca que podían estar, sacó la cabeza hacia atrás y esperó a que el Chunin allí con él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo, Kakashi se bajó la máscara y tomó la mejilla de su amigo. Se miraron el uno al otro con asombro.

"Iruka"

Kakashi susurró aturdido.

"Tu nombre es Iruka."

Su cara rota en una sonrisa tan grande que le dolía. Iruka tenía lágrimas en los ojos por lo sucedido y Kakashi sintió que su propio rostro podría estar un poco húmedo también.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

El moreno dijo entre dientes, apretó sus manos en el chaleco de Kakashi como si él tuviera miedo de alejarse. Kakashi le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

"Naruto. Dijo algo y sólo tuve que sacar unas conjeturas en mi cabeza."

Se inclinó hacia delante para descansar su frente contra la otra, sin dejar de sonreír con locura.

"No puedo creer que has estado allí mismo, delante de mí todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo no lo supe?"

Iruka se encogió de hombros con una mirada culpable en su cara y le preguntó en voz baja

"¿No estás enojado?"

"¡¿Enojado?!"

exclamó Kakashi.

"No estoy loco! Y tú mismo te preocupabas por nada, porque no estoy decepcionado tampoco. Iruka ... Voz ... Kami nunca he sido más feliz!"

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que pudiera llover besos a través de la cicatriz de Iruka, por lo que el rubor del Chunin se encendió furiosamente y una lágrima escapó de su ojo. Kakashi la beso desechandola. No podía creer este giro de los acontecimientos. Distraídamente se comprometió a comprar a Naruto el valor de los cupones de ramen de un año para que disfrute, ya que finalmente, le dió la pista para llegar a él.

Iruka zumbaba bajo sus afectos, con una tímida sonrisa, que finalmente, se formaba en su rostro. Todavía parecía un poco nervioso pero Kakashi podía sentir en su cabeza hasta qué punto el hombre más joven compartió su felicidad en el rostro, finalmente verdaderamente se mostraba tal cual era. Sintió como las manos le quitaron su banda para la cabeza y bajaron su mascara; Inclino la cabeza y cayó al suelo con un ruido de zumbido se hizo eco. Cuando Iruka se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente Kakashi cerró el ojo, disfrutando de la sensación familiar. Como el joven se apartó de él abrió el ojo que había sido cubierto. Iruka miró a su Sharingan sin una pizca de miedo, viendo el giro que Tomo perezosamente, produciendo una imagen de él. Fue toda la imagen demasiado con él todo arrugado del sueño y enrojeció de emoción. Sin querer vaciar a sí mismo más de lo necesario, cerró el ojo tan pronto como lo había hecho el recuerdo de este momento firmemente escondido.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un tiempo muy largo, sólo disfrutandose y olvidando el mundo afuera y nadando en la sensación de satisfacción. Kakashi notó, en lo más profundo de su mente que estaban presionados juntos bastante íntimamente pero como ninguno de ellos parecía alarmado hacían caso omiso de ello. Él era feliz donde estaba. ¿Por qué dejarlo pasar? Al cabo de unos minutos, sin embargo, Iruka bajó la cabeza y bostezó ligeramente, haciéndose reír.

"Lo siento"

murmuró el moreno.

"Iba a tomar una siesta, así sería capaz de llegar a verte esta noche sin perder el conocimiento."

"Hmm, y en su lugar vine a verte.".

Kakashi se sintió un poco presumido mientras presionaba su pálida frente contra la otra caliente, bronceado. Iruka se limitó a sonreír.

"Supongo que esto hace tú visita posterior innecesaria. Sin embargo, aún sigo muy cansado."

Llevaba una expresión tímida pero Kakashi podía ver la forma en que sus ojos aún estaban caídos y ligeramente fuera de foco. Él no sólo se veía cansado, parecía tan agotado como Kakashi se sentía.

"Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"¿Me puedo quedar?"

El Jonin levantó una ceja al ver los ojos marrones de su compañero y su falta de respiración.

"Sí, puedes quedarte"

Iruka susurró.

"No te dejaré"

Kakashi le advirtió.

"Todavía estaré aquí por la mañana."

Iruka esbozó una sonrisa feliz tonta y dijo:

"Me gustaría eso."

Kakashi dio un paso atrás y permitió que su compañero se alejase de la pared. Dejó que su mano sea tomada y siguió al hombre más joven a través del apartamento, por el corto pasillo y en la habitación. Iruka se detuvo, arrastrando su peso otra vez como si esperara a ser juzgado por algo. Se sentía muy vulnerable en la mente de Kakashi. El hombre de cabello plateado se desabrochó la chaqueta y la colgó de cualquier pieza de mobiliario pasó a ser a su izquierda y luego se movido en torno a su amigo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Iruka lo miró y se mordió el labio. Sonriendo suavemente, Kakashi extendió la mano y tiró de él más cerca de las caderas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca enterró su cara en el vientre plano que estaba al nivel de la cintura y ajustó el abrazó.

Un par de manos recorrieron su cabello y suavemente lo mantuvo en su lugar. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Iruka mirando hacia abajo, con la cara llena de asombro. Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de nuevo, una tras otra. Kakashi frunció el ceño y empujó el vientre descansaba contra con la barbilla.

"Hey, nada de lágrimas"

murmuró.

"No te sientas triste, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Es por qué me ves"

hipo el moreno.

"Me buscaste y me puedes ver. He estado esperando esto toda mi vida, Kakashi. Era tan difícil a veces, ser invisible."

El corazón del Jonin se apretó. No tenía idea de qué decir a eso.

"Maa, vamos a la cama. Voy a hacer que dejes de llorar."

Tiró en la parte posterior de la camisa de Iruka. Limpiándole los ojos, el joven asintió dócilmente. Kakashi se deslizó hacia atrás sobre la cama y se enterró en las mantas de color verde claro. Aquí todo olía a madera de sándalo, haciendo que su nariz haga una contracción interesadamente. Iruka se arrastró junto a él y yacía en sus lados uno frente al otro, lo más cerca que podían conseguir. Aún recuperándose, Kakashi llevo a sus dedos para recorrer la cara de su amigo, trazando la forma de la nariz y la línea de su cicatriz de identificación, acariciando su mejilla y dejando a un lado los zarcillos desordenados de cabello. Iruka cerró los ojos y lo dejó que explorara.

 _No te dejaré nunca_.

"Simplemente trata de deshacerte de mí."

Sin abrir los ojos, Iruka sonrió.

 _Kakashi_?

"Sí ... Iruka?" ambos se estremecieron de placer en el uso de su nombre real.

¿ _Me cantas la canción de cuna?_

Kakashi encontró que la solicitud le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción, por lo que cantaba dentro de su cabeza. Nunca había sido él el que cantara antes, pero se sentía apropiado ya que ahora sería la primera vez. No debe haber sonado demasiado malo porque Iruka se sumergio en el sueño antes de que terminara una vez. Kakashi quedo despierto por un tiempo después. Se encontró la apertura de su ojo izquierdo otra vez, creando una nueva memoria de su compañero de toda la vida durmiendo tranquilamente en silencio mientras él cantaba su canción de cuna.

El sol estaba alto. Kakashi podía decir porque el sol le daba directamente en la cara. Pensó que era extraño porque su ventana de la habitación no estaba posicionado derecho a hacer eso a no ser que se había quedado dormido al revés. Sin embargo, era cálido, confortable y rodeado de su perfume favorito. Todo olía a voz, casi como si estuviera todavía allí.

Sus ojos se abrieron como recuerdos de la noche anterior y lo inundaron. Fue recibido con la maravillosa vista de Umino Iruka, todavía profundamente dormido, frente a sólo pulgadas de si mismo. La mitad de los cabellos del hombre de la cicatriz seguían valientemente colgando de su cola de caballo, mientras que el resto se extendía alrededor de un halo salvaje sobre la cabeza. Sus labios se separaron y él murmuraba algo mientras soñaba. Kakashi puso aún por un tiempo y se limitó a observar. Si él no se movió desde este lugar, en este momento, estaría completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Sus contemplaciones se descarrilaron cuando el joven comenzó a moverse. En su opinión, esos ruidos resoplando el Chunin estaba haciendo eran la cosa más linda en el mundo. ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente, ampliando cuando lo vieron. Él sonrió y movió la cabeza hacia delante sobre la almohada que golpear sus narices juntos.

"Buenos días, Iruka"

ronroneó. El otro se sonrojó, pero sonrió también.

"Lo es, ¿verdad?"

fue la respuesta. Kakashi arrastrando los pies por lo que sus narices se frota un lado a otro, haciendo que Iruka tenga una risita.

"No puedo recordar haber tenido una mejor mañana"

estuvo de acuerdo con un suspiro de felicidad. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tan brillante como la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

"¿Cuanto tiempo puedes quedarte?"

"No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar anoche. La Gondaime me dio un par de días para descansar. Soy todo tuyo, siempre que tengas el tiempo."

Iruka se le quedó mirando, su incredulidad y emoción zumbido en su conexión. Era una cara tan divertida y Kakashi ya estaba llena de tanta alegría alegre que no pudo contener la risa y se extendió sobre el en la parte superior del otro hombre. El moreno no ofreció resistencia cuando se rodó sobre su espalda, Kakashi ahora flotando por encima y apoyando su peso sobre sus codos.

"Eso es una increíble cantidad de tiempo"

Iruka logró decir. Aunque salió extrañamente sin aliento.

"Tengo el día libre en la academia. Ni siquiera tengo trabajo en la oficina de misiones."

"Un día entero a nosotros mismos? Uno de nosotros debe haber satisfecho algún tipo de deidad."

Bromeo, y con una mano acaricio el resto de los cabellos castaños libres del lazo de pelo tirante, alisando hacia abajo alrededor de su nueva cara favorita.

"Algo en particular que te gustaría hacer?"

Se encogió de hombros y murmuró distraídamente

"No me importa. Siempre y cuando lo esté haciendo contigo."

La oleada de placer en su mente era embriagadora.

"Sabes, no se puedes actuar así en público"

Iruka señaló con un enrojecimiento de la cara. Ellos se engranan de manera que estaban muy juntos y era difícil separar un cuerpo del otro. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y Kakashi era un medio en la parte superior del Chunin, sus caras apenas una pulgada de distancia.

"¿Y por qué no?"

se quejó, inclinándose la última pulgada para besar los bordes finales de la cicatriz horizontal de Iruka.

"S-simplemente no se puede!"

el tono de rojo que adornaba sus mejillas era precioso. Kakashi rió de él y levantó un hombro en un encogimiento de hombros sin tirar de distancia.

"Creo que no vamos a salir en público por hoy. Podemos tener un día de descanso en el interior. Sólo tú, yo, y el televisor. O un libro o una baraja de cartas o lo que quieras."

Dejó de hablar brevemente como su estómago gruñó en voz alta.

"Pero tal vez podríamos desayunar primero?"

"Tendras que dejarme libre para eso."

Vaciló, con un peso en su mente cuánto tiempo más podría estar sin comer, hasta que Iruka rodó los ojos y empujó el Jonin de lado. Él se quejó con la separación, pero siguió adelante rápidamente.

Sin necesidad de pedir Kakashi sabía que su amigo iba a hacer panqueques. Fue una de las cosas que había aprendido en los últimos meses; el desayuno favorito de Iruka era el mismo que el suyo propio. Se incorporó para sentarse en la encimera para que pudiera ver como los ingredientes eran retirados y se mezclan juntos. Se habría ofrecido a ayudar pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la forma en la que Iruka se movía por la cocina con movimientos cortos y económicos. Incluso si no hubiera ya dado la mitad de su corazón a este hombre que todavía habría disfrutado viendo que se mueva. En una palabra, era elegante.

Cuando los panqueques estaban listos comieron rápidamente, acompañado con un poco de jugo de naranja. Al final resultó que ninguno de ellos había logrado comer la cena de la noche anterior por lo que ambos estaban muriendo de hambre. Una vez que habían limpiado sus dientes se retiraron a la sala, donde terminaron compartiendo un sillón, Iruka se extendía sobre el regazo de Kakashi, mientras que en su mayoría ignoraron la televisión que uno de ellos había encendido. Se centraron en observarse entre sí en su lugar - o más bien, en Iruka.-

Ahora que su identidad ya no era un secreto; que el Chunin estaba libre para revelar nada de su vida ya que él no tiene que preocuparse de si se podría utilizar para identificar el o no. Kakashi tomó alegremente ventaja de esto, haciendo pregunta tras pregunta acerca de más cosas al azar. Incluso los más insignificantes, piezas pequeñas de la vida de Iruka le fascinaban. Él quería saber todo, para conocer el hombre más joven dentro y por fuera la forma en que hizo por Kakashi.

En algún momento se encontraron hablando de las bromas que Iruka había quitado cuando era más joven. Evidentemente, había sido bastante prolífica del pequeño demonio, la gestión de un tirón encima en algunos objetivos de alto riesgo como Ibiki o Sandaime. Ambos colapsaron en risitas infantiles mientras recordaba el momento en que había robado todos los sujetadores de Anko y les colgaron fuera de su apartamento como una bandera de cumpleaños.

"Y cuando se ponía uno, se tropezó con la trampa de alambre de chakra He definido y todos ellos arrojó salir a la calle!"

Kakashi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada ante la idea de Anko áspera y dura con todos su ropa interior a la vista para que el mundo vea.

"Desearia haber visto eso"

se rió entre dientes.

"Sería genial estar recordandoselo."

En su regazo, Iruka levantó una ceja con una expresión lúdica. Un momento después, Kakashi estaba convulsionando de alegría indefenso como una imagen jugó en su mente de una joven genin de cabello púrpura persiguiendo a un puñado de sujetadores de colores brillantes por la calle, la gente la veía en estado de shock. Tomó un largo tiempo hasta que pudo respirar correctamente de nuevo, pero cuando pudo Apretó el hombre sentado encima de él.

"¿Alguna vez me vas a mostrar cómo hacerlo? Entrar en tu cabeza?"

No aflojo los brazos, seguía abrazándolo con fuerza. Se llevó el pecho más cerca y le gustaba ser capaz de sentir como sus corazones laten uno contra el otro. Lejos de quejarse, Iruka dejó caer la cabeza para descansar en el hombro de Kakashi y se acurrucó.

"Supongo que no hay un poco de peligro ahora"

admitió el Chunin. Kakashi se quedó quieto como un estremecimiento de excitación fue a través de él.

"Está bien. Es un poco difícil de describir la forma en que funciona. Es como encontrar una puerta dentro de tu cabeza y después de un túnel. Cuando salgo por el otro lado, estoy en tú cabeza."

Kakashi parpadeó y dijo tan elocuentemente como sea posible

"¿Eh?"

Se sintió un poco de la oleada de afecto divertido, entonces Iruka besó suavemente su cuello. Sintió que se ruborizaba como lo había hecho la última vez.

"Está bien, voy a cerrarme a mí mismo. Mirá dentro de tu mente y fíjate si se puede encontrar un rastro de la conexión."

El sentido de su presencia se habia ido bruscamente y Kakashi sintió la pérdida a pesar de que todavía estaban envueltos en una bola caliente con su abrazo donde sentían sus extremidades. Haciendo caso omiso de la sensación, cerró sus ojos y buscó alrededor. Como siempre lo hacía cuando su amigo se alejaba, no encontró nada,

"No puedo encontrar nada. Cuando estás allí por lo general hay ... no lo sé, una luz? puedo sentirte en esa luz y te envío mis pensamientos allí."

Iruka tarareó; las vibraciones contra su cuello envían una onda de choque por su espina dorsal.

"¿Dónde sueles encontrar la luz, buscar otra cosa."

Se sentía afín a mirar fijamente a una habitación vacía y esperar a que algo aparezca de la nada. Aún con los ojos bien cerrada trató de localizar el punto donde el sentido de la presencia general irradiaba. Por un minuto agonizante todavía no había nada. Luego, en un instante se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba viendo - que era una inversión. En lugar de una luz que era ahora un agujero, la falta de luz. Reverente, mentalmente se presionó su propia conciencia en el agujero oscuro.

Como su amigo había dicho, era como ir a través de un túnel, uno insustancial. En un extremo estaba el silencio de su propia cabeza. En el otro era el haz de luz que había conocido desde que era un niño. Él empujó hacia la luz y era como estar envuelto en el calor. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando repentinamente en un océano entero de esa luz que no existe físicamente. Estaba rodeado por todos lados por la presencia que sólo alguna vez se había sentido como un único punto.

Kakashi abrió el ojo con un jadeo, mirando sin ver. Estaba dentro de la cabeza de Iruka, en el otro extremo de su conexión. En sus brazos Iruka se estremeció y la luz que lo rodeaba onduló con el placer de tenerlo allí. Podía sentir lo bienvenido que era. Podía sentir la forma en toda la mente de Iruka en un zumbido con la felicidad.

"Esto ... es ... intenso"

susurró en voz alta. Luego, en silencio, agregó:

'¿Es así cómo te sientes?'

Él se sorprendió al sentir que su amigo le auditiva. Fue una experiencia muy extraña, escuchando a alguien que escuche. La cabeza morena asintió contra su hombro.

Kakashi pensó en todas las cosas que su amigo podría hacer con su conexión, todas las cosas que quería probar a sí mismo. Él reunió a su concentración de nuevo y trató de dar sentido a este vasto océano brillante. Iruka simplemente se quedó tranquilo y lo dejó jugar. En menos tiempo de lo que hubiera imaginado antes de que él descubrió la manera de ir más profundo y escuchar lo que Iruka estaba pensando. Si tuviera que describirlo, él habría dicho que estaba en el centro de ... dondequiera que se encontrara. Y en ese centro se podía leer las impresiones y conceptos vagos. Podía ver la felicidad y de sí mismo y una interminable extensión de la soledad. Al parecer, Iruka estaba pensando en lo bueno que era que no tendría que ocultarse más.

Justo cuando estaba flotando allí en el centro del pensamiento, cambió. Ahora podía verse a sí mismo, la preocupación y un tipo diferente de la soledad. Ésta era una soledad anticipada, como si pensara que kakashi podría dejarlo. Tenía la impresión de estas pistas que el hombre todavía estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió que no se preocuparia. Encontró a su amigo y había llegado para quedarse.

Distraídamente pasó una mano por la espalda de Iruka, la excavación de la palma de la mano entre los omóplatos. El sentido de lo bien que lo sintió asaltado por todos los lados. Sonriendo, excavó la palma de su mano de nuevo, la molienda en un círculo lento. Sin saber exactamente cómo lo sabía, él podía decir Iruka sostenía en un gemido.

 _Deja de hacer eso._

Sus palabras eran extrañamente clara aquí, dentro de la propia cabeza del hombre. Ellas sonaban como campanas por todas partes y llegaron desde fuera de la mente de Kakashi en lugar de dentro. Kakashi se rió de él.

"Pero te gusta"

bromeó.

"Puedo sentir lo mucho que te gusta."

Apretó la palma en una tercera vez, arrastrándolo a lo largo de la espalda que podía alcanzar.

 _Sí. Me gusta. Ahora deja eso_.

Kakashi se rió de nuevo, pero hizo lo que le pidió. A modo de disculpa, volvió la cabeza y la besó en la sien del hombre más joven.

De pronto se encontró corriendo a través de ese túnel insustancial de nuevo a su propia mente. La luz se había ido y se encontró con el silencio. Fue increíblemente perturbador. Parpadeó hacia Iruka con el ceño fruncido molesto y confundido.

"¿Qué fué eso?"

se quejó.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"No te puedo dar todos mis secretos a la vez o si?"

Kakashi le gruñó disimulado. Iruka lo calmó con un suave beso en la mejilla. El gruñido cambió a un ronroneo y el Chunin rió.

Tenían un almuerzo tarde y pasaron la tarde pasando por recuerdos de la infancia de Iruka. Kakashi comenzó la construcción de una línea de tiempo en la cabeza, haciendo coincidir los puntos en su vida, con lo que su amigo había estado haciendo al mismo tiempo. Se descubrió que en los días que han marcado grandes hitos en su propia vida a su amigo a menudo se había saltado la clase en la academia y tuvo una celebración privada por sí mismo. El día en que Kakashi se había alistado oficialmente en ANBU Iruka se había escondido en su habitación y lloró. El día en que se había retirado oficialmente de la organización Iruka había preparado un pastel y tostados los dos de ellos con sake por su cuenta. A pesar de que todavía había sido legalmente demasiado joven para beber.

La parte favorita del Jonin de las memorias fue las que estaba mirando a través de la caja de fotos que había sacado. El pequeño Iruka era increíblemente lindo. Tenía mejillas regordetas y una amplia sonrisa permanente. Su ropa estaba siempre sucia o rasgada de tanto jugar. Curiosamente sólo las fotografías más antiguas le mostraron su marca registrada sin cicatriz en el rostro. Kakashi celebró una imagen en sus dedos de un niño de tres años con una cara sana y esté atado alrededor de un salón al azar y preguntó por la historia.

"Fue durante un ataque contra el pueblo. Yo era parte de un grupo de niños que debia ser evacuados pero estaba asustado y quería encontrar a mis padres. Algunos de los niños ahí, habíamos hecho una parada y yo me desagüe más y quedó en medio del fuego cruzado. Creo que el ninja que nos defendía sólo tuvo la intención de golpearme fuera del camino pero fue empujado por uno de los otros niños y un kunai del tipo me puso en su lugar ".

Se detuvo y sonrió tímidamente.

"En realidad, cuando grité fue que llamó la atención de alguna otra tropa cerca. Nos puse en problemas y luego nos salvaron en compensación por ello. Sin embargo Mis padres estaban furiosos."

"Más problemas para tí"

bromeó Kakashi.

"Es curioso, pero ahora que lo pienso fue la última vez que pensé en mis padres por primera vez cuando había peligro. Creo que después de eso mi primer pensamiento siempre fue a ti."

"¿Alguna vez ..."

no sabía cómo expresarlo.

"¿Alguna vez trate de hacer contacto contigo?"

sugirió su amigo.

"Sí."

"Bueno, he tratado de acercarme. Me gustó verte. Antes de que tu Sensei muriera. No sabía que pensabas que no era real. Me preguntaba por qué nunca viniste a verme, pero no quería forzarte. Así que a veces me gustaba ir a lugares donde estaría tranquilo y me quedaba mirando durante un tiempo hasta que mi madre venia a buscarme ".

Algo que kakashi no había considerado nunca antes qué pasará ahora, una idea que le hizo tragar con nerviosismo.

"Ellos ... um ... tus padres sabian ...? Sobre mi y nuestra conexión?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

contestó el sensei.

"Mi madre fue la que me ayudó explicandome las cosas."

Tenía miedo, así que le preguntó en voz baja

"¿Ella me aprueba?"

Toqueteó otra fotografía. Éste mostró un niño de cinco años de edad con una cola de caballo marrón disfrutando de una especie de fiesta en la plaza de Konoha. Su pequeño yukata estaba manchado de chocolate.

"Ella lo hacía."

Las palabras de Iruka le hicieron sentirse afortunado

"¿En serio? No era exactamente ... un buen chico."

Su amigo se acercó y le acarició la mejilla al descubierto. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse su máscara durante todo el día.

"Dijo que estaba contenta de haber tenido a alguien elegido que crecería tan fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme."

Una sonrisa melancólica aficionada tocó los labios.

"Yo solía alardearte frente a ella durante horas, diciéndole lo que hiciste ese día, lo grande que eres. Nunca se quejó una vez. La conexión de nosotros la preocupaba, pero ella estaba feliz por mí ya que yo era capaz de experimentar las partes buenas de ella. "

Kakashi frunció el ceño y bajó la imagen que acababa recoger, se volvió a mirar plenamente al hombre sentado a su lado.

"¿Por qué le preocupaba el vínculo? ¿Cómo que las partes buenas? Lo haces sonar como si hubiera algún tipo de inconveniente malo".

Estaba preocupado cuando su amigo cambió su peso un par de veces con sombras cruzando sus ojos. Durante todo este tiempo juntos y Iruka ni una sola vez había mencionado que podría haber algún tipo de peligro implícito en el vínculo que compartían. Finalmente su Chunin respiró profundamente y confesó en un pequeño susurro.

"Cuando dije que estábamos conectados de manera irreversible lo dije en serio. La unión es tal que ... si tú mueres, muero."

Kakashi se le quedó mirando.

"Ha habido unos pocos de mis antepasados que sobrevivieron a la muerte de su pareja, pero todos ellos … aun así se daban por vencidos. Después de que la otra mitad de su alma muere no hay suficiente por lo que vivir."

Kakashi sintió lejanamente la forma en que había empezado a temblar mientras su mente le obligó a recordar cuántas veces en su carrera que había estado parado en la puerta de la muerte, a casi nada. Pensó en todos los peligros que había visto y las peleas en las que había estado, todos con una sensación de paz pensando que estaría muriendo por algo bueno. Y todo este tiempo, desde cuando era poco más que un bebé, que había estado llevando sin saberlo, otra vida en sus manos también. Tantas veces que podría haber matado a su mejor amigo. No fue hasta que sintió un toque cálido en la mejilla que se dio cuenta de que había empezado a hiperventilar. Su compañero llamó a su nombre, pero él no podía responder. Ni siquiera se podía mover. Tenía la boca abierta mientras se esforzaba para tomar el aire, el pecho agitado y su estómago amenaza con revolverse. La habitación estaba desvaneciendose a gris hasta que sintió un par de labios que lo besan suavemente el centro de su frente.

"Kakashi, está bien, respira"

murmuró Iruka. Estaba sentado a horcajadas en el regazo del Jonin de la forma en que tuvieron ese tiempo en la parte superior del Monumento Hokage. Kakashi se removio hacia él para aferrarse como si fueran las nubes de terror a través de su cuerpo.

"No está bien ¿Cómo puede estar bien ?! pude - oh Kami? - me iba a morir para protegerte, sabes que lo haría, Pero ¿qué bien haría eso si mueres también ?! "

Él sentía que las manos alisaron el flequillo hacia atrás de la cara.

"Shh, hey, cálmate."

Otro beso en la frente.

"Kakashi, no quiero que mueras por mí. ¿Crees que voy a querer vivir sin ti?"

Manos tiraron de su pelo, lo que le obligó a encontrarse con los ojos de Iruka. Antes de que el Chunin pudiera decir nada más Kakashi dejó escapar la fuente principal de su pánico

"¿Cómo es posible ir en misiones ahora? ¿Cómo puedo andar en peligro a sabiendas de que si no lo hago bien ambos tendremos el mismo futuro?"

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, agarrándose desesperadamente a la espalda de su amigo.

"Porque si no el peligro vendrá a nosotros"

fue la respuesta suave pero contundente.

"Kashi, somos shinobi, y tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. Este trabajo tiene tantos peligros, pero incluso si los dos nos quedamos en el pueblo siempre va a haber otro ataque algún día. El peligro nos encontrará no importa dónde estamos. no podemos ocultarnos del mundo. siempre he sabido acerca de esto … Es un efecto secundario de la impresión, pero nunca lo he lamentado. he visto que entras en más batallas que puedo contar y nunca he tenido miedo. no por mí. Si mueres y yo sobreviviera-"

agarró la cara de Kakashi y lo inmovilizó con una expresión seria muerto.

"-yo no vivirá mucho tiempo."

El Jonin se estremeció de repulsión ante la idea de que, la más preciosa persona tome su propia vida. De nuevo. Era una cosa increíblemente cruel que decir. Incluso si para Iruka no significa realmente que iba a tomar su propia vida, la idea de de eso era todavía horrible. Con un gemido enterró su cara en el pecho de Iruka.

"Iruka"

se quejó, incapaz de decir nada más. El mas joven lo entiendia. Él acunó la cabeza de Kakashi y le murmuró con dulzura.

"Sólo tienes que esforzarte el doble para mantenerte con vida, ¿verdad?"

Dijo finalmente el Chunin. No tenía nada que pudiera decir a eso.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo muy largo, sólo con la comodidad en su abrazo apretado. Kakashi finalmente sintió que su respiración volvía a la normalidad sin embargo, su pecho se quedó constreñido. Tenía un par de días para sí mismo, pero cuando eso se cumpliera era más de lo que se espera para que cumpla con su deber y tomar otra misión. Y él sólo sabía que el Hokage iba a seguir dandole las misiones de clase S a él, las más peligrosas. Ganarse su respeto de repente significaba que les iba a patear el trasero a sus futuros contrincantes. Su amigo tenía razón, no podía ocultarse del mundo, pero sabía que a partir de ahora estaría utilizando mucha más precaución. No era sólo su propia vida ahora.

Cuando por fin respiró estremeciéndose y dejando que lo último de la tensión en sus hombros rígidos se fuera lejos Iruka le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz y le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza un poco, como para asegurarse que el joven que había sobrevivido a su ataque de pánico. Miró profundamente en los ojos de su amigo y le pidió una última cosa, en busca de algo más ligero que hablar.

"Kashi?"

preguntó. Iruka se sonrojó con un profundo tono de rojo.

"Lo siento"

murmuró el Chunin.

"Solía llamarte así cuando yo era joven. No podia pronunciar todo el nombre en voz alta. A veces ... Todavía pienso en ti como Kashi."

lo miró profundamente mortificado.

"Me gusta"

Kakashi le dijo en voz baja, corriendo los dedos por sus brazos. Iruka se sonrojó aún más profundo pero sonrió con alivio.

El resto de la noche fue un poco moderada después de que a medida que Kakashi trató de envolver la cabeza por lo inconcebible. Se encontró más pegado que nunca - lo que era decir algo. Apenas habían pasado más de un par de minutos a la vez sin tocarse desde que llegó a este apartamento. Ahora físicamente envuelto alrededor del otro, no importa lo que estaban haciendo, incluso cocinando.

Otra cosa que no había hecho desde que llegó: tomar una ducha o cambiarse de ropa. Se quedaron dormidos acurrucados juntos de nuevo, pero a la mañana siguiente Iruka insistió en visitan la casa del Jonin para recoger algunos elementos esenciales. Nadie dijo nada en voz alta. Fue sólo un poco de entendimiento para Kakashi, que probablemente no iba a estar mas alojados en su propio apartamento. Así que cogieron algo de ropa y sus artículos de aseo. Se recogió una parte de su armamento de repuesto y se envasaron algunos de sus libros. Todo ello podría encontrar nuevos lugares alrededor de la casa de Iruka, que ahora se conoce como su casa. Kakashi le dejó la casa a los perros - literalmente. Dijeron hola a los ocho ninken, que saludó a todos los Chunin sin una pizca de sorpresa, y explicaron que Kakashi se detendría por cuidar de ellos de vez en cuando, pero que estaría viviendo en otro lugar por ahora. La idea de vivir aparte ahora que finalmente fueron totalmente familiarizados ni siquiera cruzaron sus mentes. El hecho de que estaría durmiendo en la misma cama en realidad no se les ocurrió tan raro. Al menos no lo hizo a Kakashi. Vagamente se preguntó de nuevo si los mejores amigos eran tan cercanos y por qué nunca se habían preocupado por él. No era lo suficientemente importante como para mantener su atención durante mucho tiempo sin embargo.

A medida que se fueron encontrando espacio para sus uniformes en el armario de Iruka Kakashi de repente se detuvo y apretó los puños con furia.

"Ese pequeño saco de pulgas traidor!"

Iruka casi dejó caer su brazada de ropa en sorpresa cuando levantó la cabeza con un articulado

"qué?"

"Pakkun!"

"¿Qué hay de él?"

Retorció la tela en sus manos, fingiendo que era el cuello del pequeño perro.

"El sabía! Él sabía que eras tú! Él sabía que era tu aroma cuando te lo presté para localizar a Naruto durante esa fuga de la prisión, que tenía que haber dado la alarma. Y él no dijo nada! Esa desgraciada poco- ¡Voy a matarlo!"

Su amigo tímidamente se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y apartó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad.

"Yo ... Tal vez le pregunté si podía no hablar de ello ..."

Kakashi le dio una mirada fulminante, sopló, y volvió a empujar las cosas en el armario. Traición, eso es lo que fue! Él gruñó y puso mala cara mientras arrojaba cosas acerca. Empujo otra vez pensando en que era el hombre, claro que perdonó a su amigo después de dos abrazos y una dosis de grandes ojos de gacela. Pakkun, sin embargo, planeaba desollarlo la próxima vez que lo convoqué.

Mover sus cosas les habían tomado la mayor parte de la mañana y Iruka tenía un cambio de mesa durante la tarde. Fue sólo durante unas pocas horas y sin embargo, Kakashi se resistía a estar solo por el momento. Quería pasar cada momento posible juntos. Así que la habitación de misiones se ganó una decoración extra para el día. Muchos de los ninjas que llegó a recibir o reportar una misión quedaban terriblemente confundidos al encontrar a Hatake Kakashi sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la parte superior de la mesa junto a Iruka, su nariz en un libro de color naranja brillante. Más confuso para ellos era el hecho de que Iruka parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con esto, incluso el hecho de que estaba leyendo abiertamente su porno en público. El sensei aceptó informes y entregado a cabo misiones como si tener un Jonin ocupando la mitad de su espacio de trabajo con su persona era un hecho cotidiano. Simplemente trabajó en torno al hombre mayor, de vez en cuando, en realidad lo utilizaba como un pisapapeles.

Genma casi se atragantó con su propio senbon cuando, por falta de cualquier otro lugar para poner sus papeles, Iruka los asomó a un lado de Kakashi, y esté no dijo nada. Sin levantar la vista de su libro, Kakashi había inclinado un poco hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que su amigo tenga espacio para deslizar algunos papeles bajo el culo. Luego se hubo sentado de nuevo y continuó leyendo. Nadie en la habitación había estado al tanto de su conversación silenciosa.

 _Estas tomando todo el espacio. No Tengo nada para poner estos.  
_  
'puedes ponerlos, em debajo de mí si te gusta'.

 _Gracias por tu gentileza, supongo._

La extraña escena volvió a repetirse cuando Iruka necesitaba sus papeles de vuelta. Esta vez fue Sakura quien casualmente fue testigo de ella mientras ejecutaba un encargo de su mentora. Kakashi había visto mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Se preguntó ¿qué pasa de Mallorca con ser utilizado como un pisapapeles? Debia ruborizarse o algo por el estilo. Había ignorado en gran medida las miradas extrañas que había estado recibiendo todo el día así que no fue tan difícil librarse de ella también. Es decir, hasta que la Gondaime apareció en la sala unos minutos después de que Sakura desapareciera.

La rubia exuberante se detuvo en la puerta, con las manos en las caderas y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos se deslizaron entre él y Iruka, el Chunin desconocía hasta el momento que estaban siendo vigilados, por estar demasiado ocupado con su propio trabajo. No fue hasta que su amigo le pidió que liberar algunos papeles, y él se inclinó la parte inferior de la forma anterior, que su Hokage lentamente hizo su camino a través de la oficina hacia ellos. Ella se quedó perpleja, una expresión que normalmente no se ve en su cara.

"Hatake, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que crees que estás haciendo aquí?"

ella preguntó. Algunas de las personas cercanas a ellos se callaron y escucharon. No todos los días se puede ver al Copy-Nin potencialmente recibiendo una reprimenda.

"Pensé que te había dicho que té tomaras unos días de descanso. Eso significa que no tendrás misiones."

Kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por encima de la parte superior de su página cuando contestó

"Maa, no he tomado ninguna misión."

"Estas en el cuarto de misiones , mocoso."

"No voy a molestar a nadie"

protestó. Ella frunció el ceño, mirando cada vez más desconcertada.

"Si no estás tratando de tener más trabajo para ti mismo, entonces ¿qué haces?"

Finalmente bajó su libro y la miró a los ojos. Sus mentes conectadas, tal vez un poco demasiado de cerca por el momento, podía sentir que él y Iruka fueron tanto la miraba con la misma expresión inocente.

"Estoy simplemente pasando algún tiempo con mi amigo, Hokage-sama. No ¿Está bien?"

Completamente sorprendida por la respuesta era evidente que no se lo esperaba, Tsunade parecía entre un ida y vuelta entre ellos. Observó al Chunin muy ocupado y el Jonin muy tranquila y parpadeó un par de veces, aparentemente un poco pérdida. Los dos estaban luchando por no reírse. Ya Que arruinarían todo si se rieran de ella en su cara. Eventualmente, ella cruzó los brazos bajo su escote y lo niveló con una mirada sospechosa.

"Bueno, no hace daño a nadie - incluyendo a sí mismo"

se permitió.

"Supongo que está bien siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de los problemas."

"Oh no tiene que preocuparse. Si llegará a causar cualquier problema estoy seguro de que voy escuchar la reprimenda de Iruka en primer lugar."

Él sonrió y puso una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de su amigo. El Chunin se sonrojó mientras todos los ojos en la sala de repente se giraron a verlos con miradas incrédulas. Estaba seguro de que todos lo que estaban ahí notaron la forma familiar en la que se dirigió. Se veían aún más incrédula que cuando se rompió la espalda.

"Usted oirá bien sobre ello."

Kakashi se rió entre dientes pequeños y se llevó la mano hacia atrás.

"Hablando de eso, cuide éstos por mí"

Amablemente,se inclinó a un lado y dejo que su amigo deslice más informes por debajo de su parte inferior. El Hokage vio este intercambio con los ojos errados y luego dio una palmada de repente una mano delante de la nariz y se excusó, huyendo de la habitación. Sentía la curiosidad por Iruka, pero realmente no tenía idea de, de qué se trataba tampoco. Todo el mundo en este pueblo era una locura.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de que él tenía un amigo era una jugosa noticia a su compañero shinobi y se extendió por el pueblo como la pólvora. En el momento de cambio de Iruka había terminado Empezaron ver a las personas que empujan sus cabezas en la puerta sólo para echar un vistazo a los dos de ellos con calma que no se metían con nadie. Kakashi ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada por lo que sabían. Nada que pudiera molestar a ellos por lo menos. Él fingía leer, pasar las páginas de vez en cuando para mantener la ficción. En verdad, él había seguido su vínculo en la mente de su amigo y fue aprendiendo cómo robar la visión del otro hombre por su propia cuenta.

No siempre funcionaba, y cuando lo hizo no siempre podía mantenerlo. La confusión de dos conjuntos diferentes de ojos era duro en su cerebro sin preparación. Sin embargo, Se mantenía en él. Si Iruka podría acostumbrarse a ella lo suficiente como para caminar con seguridad mientras lo hacía, él también podría. Se sentía triunfante cada vez que podía ver de repente un informe de la misión frente a él en lugar del libro que estaba mirando fijamente. Una vez, utilizó la visión de Iruka para atrapar a alguien abiertamente mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sin levantar la vista, levantó una mano y les dio la vuelta al dedo medio. Conmocionado, este salió a toda prisa de la habitación y se dejó la sonrisa boba bajo la máscara.

Cuando finalmente eran capaces de dejar la sala, Asuma fue su último cliente. El hombre de la barba estaba allí con su equipo, recogiendo algo para mantenerlos ocupados al día siguiente. Iruka les entregó un pergamino, les deseó suerte, entonces se puso de pie y se estiró. Sus ojos todavía cerrados, que se agitaban a un lado de Kakashi mientras camina alrededor de la mesa.

"Arriba"

ordenó ausente. Obediente, Kakashi desplegó sus piernas y saltó de su posición por fin. Frente a ellos, Asuma quedó boquiabierto y el cigarrillo cayó a su zapato.

"¿Vamos a cenar en algún sitio?"

preguntó Kakashi, haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros Jonin y sosteniendo su libro delante de su cara por lo que no tendría que mirar a nadie.

"Tengo un antojo de Shogayaki."

"Creo que tengo todos los ingredientes para hacerlo yo si prefieres comer en casa."

Tarareó de manera satisfecha y caminaron uno al lado del otro. Iruka jugueteó con los papeles en su cartera, utilizando la visión periférica de Kakashi para mantenerse a sí mismo caminando en la dirección correcta. Pasearon camino a casa de esta manera, ambos centrándose en cosas diferentes con sus manos y prestando poca atención al resto del mundo. Kakashi fue excepcionalmente bueno en pie durante la lectura. Iruka se utilizó mucho en ver a dos cosas a la vez. Ellos hicieron todo a la par, con habilidad abriéndose paso alrededor de las multitudes sin tener que mirar directamente a cualquier cosa.

Las noticias de ellos había circulado y Kakashi podía oír a la gente susurrando con sus oídos sensibles. Sólo cada pocas palabras eran audibles, pero en general la gente parecía sorprendido de ver a los dos juntos. Se resistió a la tentación de resoplar y pedir a cualquiera de ellos el porque pensaban que era tan raro que fueran amigos. No podía nadie ver lo perfecto que eran el uno para el otro? No dejaría que se rezagan en su mente durante mucho tiempo. De otros no le importaba mucho. Lo que realmente le importa es la opinión de Iruka y podía leer eso directamente desde la bonita cabeza morena.

Cocinaron juntos tan pronto como llegaron a casa, comieron rápidamente, y luego se acurrucaron en el sofá. Iruka leyendo un libro mientras Kakashi pasó más tiempo practicando su visión doble. Podía mantener la conexión durante más tiempo ahora y obligarse a concentrarse únicamente en lo que los ojos de su amigo estaban mostrandole. Cualquiera y todos los intentos de prestar atención a ambos puntos de vista a la vez fallaron. Era bueno en la multitarea, pero multi-viendo era un nivel completamente diferente y difícil. Quería ser capaz de hacer esto, sin embargo. Mantuvo la práctica hasta que ambos se arrastraron a la cama.

El conciliar el sueño con la cabeza de su persona más preciada en el pecho era casi tan maravilloso como el despertar en la misma posición. Él no era, sin embargo, un fan de la alarma a todo volumen para que lo despertarse justo a la derecha de la cabeza. Con un gruñido golpeó con fuerza el dispositivo al ver de qué se trataba ese ruido horrible hasta que dejó de sonar, luego enterró el rostro en el cabello de chocolate que olía tan maravilloso para él.

"Mph"

Murmuró Iruka entre dientes.

"Hay que levantarse."

"No, hay que seguir en la cama"

él refuto.

"Es lunes. Tengo clase."

Kakashi gimió y apretó sus brazos por un momento, y luego lo dejó ir, asegurándose de hacer pública su renuencia a gritos dentro de la mente del otro hombre. Iruka sonrió y besó su mejilla en el camino. Él se quedó en la cama y se deleitó con el calor residual hasta que dejó de oír el ruido de la ducha se arrastró fuera de la cama y tropezó camino al baño para llevar a cabo sus propias abluciones. En el momento en que estaba fuera iruka había puesto un desayuno conjunto y con el uniforme limpio estaba listo.

Después de comer Kakashi hizo una molestia general de sí mismo cuando su amigo trató de prepararse para su día. Interrumpió al hombre con abrazos, tiró de su pelo, y ocultó los libros que necesitaba para llevar a trabajar. Podía sentir la irritación en su conexión, pero sabía que Iruka podía entender a cambio de leer sus motivos infantiles por actuar de esta manera. Habían tenido un par de días en compañía de los demás, pero ahora no se les permitiría seguir al sensei a clase como le había seguido a la sala de misión. Siendo molesto garantizaba que toda la atención de Iruka se quedase en él, al menos, hasta que se tuvo que ir.

Finalmente tuvo que renunciar a sus tácticas dilatorias y permitir que el hombre más joven dejará el apartamento. Con el fin de exprimir su tiempo restante iba junto a su amigo todo el camino a su clase, donde se despidieron en el silencio de su mente, el intercambio suave, las miradas sin palabras. Cuando se habían separado él tenía toda la intención de volver a casa para estar deprimido. De alguna manera, en lugar de eso terminó asentado en un árbol en los terrenos de la academia, en una posición estratégica con una buena vista de una cierta clase. Sentía la atracción de Iruka en su insistencia de permanecer cerca. También podría sentir que el Chunin estaba contento de tenerlo allí.

Durante una buena parte de la mañana él simplemente estaba en el árbol con los ojos cerrados y se dejó flotar dentro del océano de bienvenida luz que compone la mente de su amigo. Escuchó el juego de emociones y observó a los pensamientos cambiantes en el centro brillante. Fue sorprendente ver cuán verdadero afecto tenía el hombre por cada uno de sus alumnos. Kakashi encontró que una pequeña parte de él estaba irracionalmente celoso por esto. Él quería que Iruka le perteneciera sólo a él. El resto de él dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era estar celoso de los niños, sin embargo era bastante bueno en ignorar la parte racional de sí mismo cuando quería.

En algún momento cerca del mediodía su atención fue atraída por un par de civiles que estallaron en una pelea un poco retirado de la carretera. El profesional en él se entretuvo con la crítica de su mala forma de lucha y golpes lanzados torpemente. Un niño cerca los incitaba a seguir. Eventualmente algunos oficiales de policía civil llegaron a romper la disputa, aunque sólo después de dos ojos negros, un brazo roto, y dos golpes de riñón sólidos. Los oficiales que habían venido tuvieron que contener a los hombres de atacarse otra vez cuando empezaron el ida y vuelta de insultos otra vez.

Una vez que la diversión se había terminado y los dos idiotas fueron llevados a rastras, la multitud se dispersión para difundir el chisme, Kakashi comprobo la posición del sol. Él estaba feliz de ver que era casi mediodía - más específicamente, casi la hora del almuerzo. Su amigo no había preparado un almuerzo para comer, así que saltó de su árbol y se dirigió fuera a ir a buscar algo para los dos. Al conocer el amor del otro hombre por el ramen se dirigió directamente hacia Ichiraku. Cuando llegó y preguntó a Ayame por dos porciones para llevar la mirada que le dio fue ligeramente incrédula. Se preguntó si realmente parecía extraño para la gente, el hecho de tener a alguien para pasar juntos su tiempo. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor; Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un aislamiento autoimpuesto.

Llegó a la academia justo cuando la campana del receso sonó.  
Cruzó el patio esquivando las ondas de niños que fluían de las salidas, saltando por la ventana en un intento de evitar la mayor parte del tráfico. Iruka levantó la vista y lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Kakashi se acercó y colocó su comida preparada en la mesa del profesor. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de tirar su máscara, agacharse, y dejando caer un rápido beso en la mejilla de Iruka. Las manos atraparon el cuello antes de que pudiera levantarse, sosteniéndolo en su lugar por lo que el Chunin podía besar la punta de su nariz. Estaba sonriendo tontamente cuando él se puso de pie.

Los dos comieron rápidamente, luego charlaron mientras Kakashi comenzó a divertirse al cerrar sus ojos y tratar de navegar alrededor de la habitación usando la visión única de Iruka. Era difícil de entender la adecuada percepción de profundidad cuando se observaba a sí mismo de varios pies de distancia. Cada vez que chocó en un escritorio con sus rodillas su compañero estallaba en risa. Se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del sonido. Había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo para averiguar cómo sonaba la risa 'de voz'. La respuesta fue campanas de oro y él tomó cada oportunidad que tuvo para disfrutar de ella.

Cuando el tiempo de descanso término se despidieron con un abrazo rápido, justo antes de la separación se sintió un enjambre de niños que llegaba de nuevo a la habitación, con el pelo lleno de ramitas. Kakashi emprendió una rápida retirada por la ventana y encontró su camino de regreso a su nuevo árbol favorito. Él fue colocado en su punto anterior, a libro abierto, pero la mente en el aula, cuando Naruto lo encontró.

"Kakashi ... ¿qué haces?"

el jinchūriki llamó cuando se detuvo cerca de la base del tronco.

"¿Leyendo?"

Movió su libro mientras respondía en broma.

"¿Por qué estás leyendo aquí ?"

Naruto miró a su alrededor, posó su mirada directamente en la ventana abierta a distancia, entonces él frunció el ceño.

"Será mejor que no quieras pervertir a Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi se atragantó con nada y hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no morir de la risa. El niño estaba aún serio!

"¿Necesitas algo?"

puso en duda.

"No de usted!"

Naruto olfateó y metió la nariz en el aire.

"Iba a ver si Iruka-sensei quería ir a comer ramen esta noche. Me voy con el Savio pervertido pronto, quiero verlo antes de irme."

Él miró hacia el hombre mayor.

"Creo que puedes venir también. Si quieres."

Ocultando una sonrisa bajo la máscara, Kakashi tuvo que resistir la risa de nuevo cuando contestó

"¿Cómo podría rechazar una invitación tan amable? Sin embargo, Creo que es posible que quieras esperar un poco antes de ir y hablar con él. Konohamaru está siendo bastante irritante justo ahora asi que no creo que sea un buen momento ".

Se dio cuenta de su error cuando el niño debajo de él arqueó una ceja.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Ambos se volvieron como una voz familiar de repente gritó

"Konohamaru!"

El sonido lleva a cabo la ventana; es probable que lo escucharon tres calles de distancia. Kakashi sonrió a su alumno.

"Así es como lo se"

dijo, aliviado. El rubio asintió haciendo una mueca de simpatía. Había estado en el extremo receptor de su parte de los fuelles, Kakashi sabía, por lo que el Jonin se apiadó de él.

"¿Qué te parece si le doy tu mensaje yo? Nos encontraremos en Ichiraku una hora después de que la clase halla terminado. Sin embargo, déjame advertirte que tal vez no coma mucho. Ya almorzamos ramen hoy".

Naruto le dio otra mirada sospechosa.

"Usted ha almorzado con Iruka-sensei? Hey! Nunca me dijo por qué fueron esas preguntas extrañas, el otro día!"

"Um ..."

se encogió de hombros y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin saber qué decir para explicarse a sí mismo. Fue rescatado del momento incómodo cuando sintió una presencia familiar cada vez más cerca, es de esperar que para salvarlo de toda esta conversación.

"Naruto, deja de molestar a Kakashi."

Observó al joven y entusiasta Genin lanzarse directo a su tutor con entusiasmo desenfrenado, luego sonrió y saltó del árbol. Podía sentir el afecto de su amigo por el niño, pero por este se encontró menos celoso. Naruto tenía una manera de desparasitación a sí mismo en los corazones de las personas. Era como un poder especial o algo así.

"¿Has terminado con las clases? ¿Podemos pasar el rato?"

Iruka sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"No, tengo un clon que está velando por ellos. Yo sólo pensé en venir aquí y rescatar a Kakashi de tus incesantes preguntas."

"¡Oye!"

Kakashi podía sentir cómo Iruka casi reía en sus cabezas. Quería envolver el otro hombre y llevarlo a casa para escuchar el sonido por sí mismo. En su lugar, se puso las manos en el bolsillo para combatir el impulso, viendo a Naruto e Iruka haciéndose bromas de ida y vuelta, con un ritmo de familiaridad. Finalmente el instructor despidió a su antiguo estudiante.

"Tengo que volver allí. Te veremos una hora después de la clase, ahora ponte en marcha."

Naruto saludó alegremente a los dos y Comenzó a alejarse. Sólo había hecho unos pasos cuando de repente se detuvo y se volvió a achicando sus ojos, sospechando de ambos en este momento. Milagrosamente no dijo nada, sólo miraba pensativamente por un segundo antes de salir de nuevo a un ritmo más lento. Los observó hasta que se perdió de vista, ambos tratando de parecer lo más inocentes y sencillos posible. Cuando ya no podían verlo compartieron una sonrisa, Iruka se inclina brevemente ante el equipo de Kakashi.

"Lo has hecho a propósito ¿verdad? Nunca te mencionó la cena a ti."

El Chunin le dio una mirada traviesa, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

"Nos vemos después de clase, Kashi."

Kakashi lo rastreó con un ojo hasta que desapareció, levantó la vista para mirar la hora. Todavía había un par de horas a la izquierda, por lo que decidió llenar el tiempo realmente en hacer algo en lugar de subir en el árbol. Había estado demasiado tiempo inactivo, y eso ya era mucho para él. Aunque, todavía era una persona fundamentalmente perezosa, por lo que se teletransportó hacia las áreas de entrenamiento en vez de caminar.

Dos de los campos de entrenamiento estaban ocupados por equipos de Genin que ejecutan ejercicios con sus jefes de equipo. En otra celebró una figura solitaria que parecía estar descargando un poco de frustración mediante la demolición de maniquíes de madera de una manera más efectiva. En el cuarto campo comprobó a Gai, junto con la promesa de un poco de distracción gracias a su poder, que estaba tan contento de verlo como siempre. El equipo de Genin a cargo del amante de las mayas estaban jadeantes a unos pocos pies de distancia de su maestro, tendidos en el suelo en varios grados de agotamiento. Ten Ten le envió una mirada suplicante. Obviamente, estos niños necesitan un descanso, por lo que Kakashi le pidió a Gai si podía entrenar con él un poco.

"Pero, por supuesto, Estimado Rival! Aceptó el reto de hombres! Si no puedo derrotarte voy a hacer mil vueltas de cabeza por el muelle con una sola mano!"

La bestia verde le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa brillante.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Sí, así que ... vas a tratar de golpearme o simplemente hablar de ello un poco más?"

Él incitó.

Por mucho que Kakashi había necesitado desesperadamente un tiempo de descanso lo cual era bueno.

También necesitaba el poder hacer algún entrenamiento, hacer ejercicio sin tener que preocuparse acerca de la vida y la muerte o la seguridad del pueblo. Él y Gai se golpearon el uno al otro por un tiempo, usando solamente taijutsu y prohibiendo el uso de su Sharingan. A un lado los tres Genin veían el partido con interés. Lee daba gritos de ánimo por su modelo a seguir en voz bastante alta. A pesar de la violencia de la actividad, era una manera extrañamente tranquilo para pasar el tiempo.

Al final Gai había ganado la primera ronda y él había ganado otra. Su compañero Jonin se disparó a por todo para el desempate, entonces él quedó visiblemente decaído cuando Kakashi se negó.

"No puedes dejarlo así! Tenemos que terminar! ¿Cómo sabré si he ganado el reto?"

"Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Voy a necesitar una ducha antes de ir a cenar ahora. Iruka no le va a gustar si se nos hace tarde."

Observó la caída de la mandíbula de Gai en shock total, lo saludó casualmente, luego desapareció en una nube de humo. Tal vez había sido un poco exagerado al anunciar su intención de estar ocupado en lo que pasaba el tiempo. Su rival podría muy bien tener un ajuste de la sorpresa. Pero la reacción había sido demasiado divertida, por lo que sin duda valió la pena. Por no hablar de lo entretenido que era pensar en Gai luchando al pensar si había o no ganado el reto y si debía o no auto imponerse el castigo por ello.

Iruka salió a reunirse con él tan pronto como llegó, sonriendo y levantando su mochila más arriba en el hombro.

"Tienes razón, una ducha sería una buena idea"

dijo el hombre bronceado en lugar de un saludo.

"Aunque sea una ducha rápida es buena idea después de haber estado todo el día en esa habitación, apesto.".

"Maa, siempre hueles bien para mí"

respondió mientras caían junto a él. Iruka levantó una ceja curiosa.

 _¿A qué huelo?_

'Hueles como en casa.'

Su amigo se emocionó por la respuesta y le envió una ráfaga de afecto, lo que los hizo suspirar de alegría.

Kakashi saltó a la ducha tan pronto como llegaron a casa, se enjabono a sí mismo a fondo para eliminar la capa de sudor que había obtenido. Cuando salió observó el uniforme que se hallaba esparcido en el suelo. Ahora Cubierto de suciedad y sudor. En realidad no quieren volver a ponerse algo lleno de suciedad por encima de su bonita piel limpia por lo que lo tiró en el cesto y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Se pondría otro conjunto en su lugar.

Iruka estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando él salió del baño y casi chocaron el uno contra el otro. El joven colocó sus brazos instintivamente al frente antes de que chocarán, para terminar con las manos extendidas contra el pecho desnudo de Kakashi. Iruka se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos.

"Estas ... desnudo"

intentó respirar. Kakashi sonrió y se inclinó para rozar un poco menos de la mandíbula de su amigo.

"Mm, mi ropa estaba asquerosa."

Iruka parecía aturdido por alguna razón, por lo que dio un paso alrededor del hombre y suavemente lo empujó hacia el cuarto de baño.

"¿No ibas a ducharte?"

El moreno hizo un truco y cambió de lugar dejandolo ahí y logrando escabullirse y cerró la puerta tras de sí bruscamente. Sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto Kakashi sacó un juego limpio de jônin negros fuera del armario y se vistió sin prisa. Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama y se metió los brazos detrás de la cabeza, su mente vagando sin rumbo mientras esperaba.

Escuchó el sonido del agua golpeando las baldosas en la habitación de al lado, sonriendo cuando oyó que se detuvo. Se oyó el chirrido de los pies sobre un suelo resbaladizo luego silencio. Se preguntó si Iruka se iba a cepillar el pelo allí o si dejaría que Kakashi jugará con los mechones húmedos primero. Él obtuvo su respuesta cuando su amigo llegó a la habitación usando pantalones y una camiseta, refregándose la cabeza con una toalla pequeña. Sus hombros expuestos rodaron muy bien con la acción y la toalla enredó sus manos cuando Kakashi se acercó a él enganchandose alrededor de la cintura. Gritó mientras se tira hacia abajo sobre la cama.

"Kashi!"

gruñó.

"Estoy tratando de estar listo. Tenemos que estar en un lugar, ¿recuerdas?"

"Prometo que no vamos a llegar tarde, sólo quiero jugar con tu cabello durante un minuto."

El joven se colocó encima de él dejando la cara en el aire Justo arriba de la suya propia, el cabello chocolate cayendo alrededor de ellos en cortinas húmedas y cerrando el paso al resto del mundo. El Chunin sonrió suavemente, era tranquilo para él satisfacer su deseo. Él levantó la mano que no sostenía la cintura de su amigo y se lo pasó por las hedras que le gustaban. Recién lavado con champú, se sintieron incluso más sedoso de lo habitual y el olor a limón fue dos veces más potente. Quedaron así durante un par de minutos, sin decir nada, sólo mirando a los ojos del otro y sonriendo mientras tocaba y acariciaba.

Finalmente Iruka se inclinó y dio su nariz un pequeño beso.

"Vamos", murmuró. "Déjame terminar de vestirse. Debemos irnos."

Kakashi suspiró con decepción, pero dejó que el Chunin se levantara de todos modos. Observó los finos hombros desapareciendo bajo un top azul marino y un chaleco antibalas completando el uniforme. Observó como el pelo se estiro en una cola de caballo. Y sonrió porque era el único que tiene que ver a su amigo como estaba, de la misma manera Iruka era el único que podía verlo sin su máscara.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban en la calle en dirección al local de ramen. Hicieron una conversación ligera mientras caminaban, manteniendo su voz lo bastante alto para escucharse, pero no más fuerte. Se creó una atmósfera extrañamente íntimo así que se asemejaban un poco a los niños que comparten secretos. Otros en la calle les dieron miradas extrañas y trataron de permanecer fuera de su espacio. En el momento en que llegaron a su destino sus cabezas estaban tan cerca que una ligera brisa les habría golpeado la calma que tenian. Sin embargo, fueron separados abruptamente por una racha naranja y amarilla que se colgó del más jóven.

Iruka se tambaleó hacia atrás con un aire de resignación y una sonrisa irónica, dejando que su pupila balbucear un saludo ilegible lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de todas las direcciones. El joven hizo pasar a su tutor en el stand luego miró a Kakashi a espaldas del otro hombre. Kakashi, por supuesto, envió una imagen de esa mirada a la mente de su amigo.

 _¿Qué has hecho con él?_

Kakashi gruñó. ¿Por qué la gente siempre asumen que le había hecho algo?

'Nada. No creo que le guste que seamos amigos '.

Iruka le envió un aleteo de exasperación.

 _Se limitará a tener que superarlo ._

La sonrisa de Kakashi estaba convenientemente escondida en su máscara mientras se agachaba bajo la bandera y entró en la tienda. Iruka se había sentado deliberadamente así que había un asiento libre en ambos lados del mismo. Naruto ocupaba una de manera que Kakashi se deslizó hacia el otro, permitiendo que sus piernas se presionen juntas. Los dos escucharon como su estudiante habló de la formación que se iba a hacer con Jiraiya. Ninguno de ellos ordenaron cualquier alimento, ofreciendo en su lugar para pagar la comida del Genin. Teuchi frotó con honestidad sus manos juntas en la anticipación.

Tres tazones de ramen de cerdo más adelante, así como un plato de camarones y dos de carne de res, Ayame se habían unido con la mano frotando satisfechos al pensar en la recaudación. Naruto se palmeó el estómago y sonrió.

"Eso fue genial! Claro que voy a extrañar Ichiraku mientras no estoy. ¿Se puede comer aquí de nuevo cuando vuelva?"

"Ni siquiera te has ido todavía"

Iruka se quejó de buen humor.

"No te adelantes."

Estaba hurgando en su cartera. Kakashi miró por los ojos de su amigo, vio que la invitación casi lo dejaría seco, y buscó su propia cartera.

'compartamos la cuenta'

ofreció en silencio. Le entregó el dinero, que Iruka tomó sin mirar, y Naruto se sorprendió.

"Kakashi nunca ha pagado!"

-exclamó el Genin. Kakashi le dio un ceño ligeramente ofendido.

"Oh, quién compró ramen después de una misión, cuando a pesar de todo había que pasear el perro más grande? ¿O después de la siembra de papas para el viejo granjero? O las siguientes-"

"Está bien, si pagaste por aquellas pero cómo es que todavía estás pagando la mitad junto a Iruka-sensei?!"

Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo a su pecho en la derrota. Nada de lo que lo hizo nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Naruto. El niño estaba cien por ciento convencido de que no era más que un sucio pervertido sin ninguna cualidad. Suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, ni siquiera iba a molestarse en responder. Escuchó a Iruka regañar al joven Genin por ser tan grosero - por no hablar de ingrato - a su sensei para finalmente rodar sus ojos. La gente se había determinado a pensar lo peor de él durante toda su vida. Pensar que a alguien tan cabeza hueca como Naruto pensará de forma diferente era pedir demasiado. Los tres se alejaron del puesto de ramen caminando juntos, especulando mientras caminaban sobre todo la impresionante cantidad de jutsu de distintas naturalezas que el joven rubio se va a aprender durante sus viajes con el Sabio de los sapos. Los dos adultos se encontraron riendo en silencio entre sí en las expectativas más vivas, aunque no dieron indicios hacia el exterior de tal comportamiento.

Finalmente se dirigieron dejar a Naruto en su puerta, un piso arriba de su propio destino. Casi habían logrado dejarlo sin preguntas, pero el Genin bajo se volvió de nuevo a ellos en el último momento. Él los observó con un ojo crítico, estrechando su mirada y mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre ellos lentamente.

"¿Por qué Kakashi simplemente no se va a su casa?"

preguntó, siempre elocuente y con tacto. Kakashi ofreció al chico su sonrisa más grande a pesar de que todavía estaba oculta detrás de la máscara.

"Me voy a casa en este momento"

respondió. Naruto resopló.

"Bueno, no te mantengas en molestar a Iruka-sensei!

Kakashi sintió un estallido de indignación protectora barra a través de la parte interior de su mente un mero segundo antes de oír el rugido de Iruka

"Naruto! ¿Qué he dicho no hace ni veinte minutos de ser grosero ?!"

A pesar de ser insultado de nuevo el copia Nin siguió derecho en muecas, impulsado por la cálida sensación de tener a su amigo más especial saltando en su defensa tan rápido y tan sinceramente . Su estudiante casi no se veía castigado; que en realidad se proyectaba la barbilla hacia adelante con terquedad.

"Ha estado rondandote mucho últimamente"

dijo el niño. Iruka, con las manos en las caderas, se inclinó hasta que sus narices eran más que un soplo de distancia el uno del otro.

"No veo cómo esto es de tu incumbencia, pequeñito."

Quedaron viéndose de la misma manera durante un largo rato antes de que Naruto resopló y se dio la vuelta, haciendo una retirada táctica a su apartamento. Kakashi seguía detrás Iruka como su amigo pisoteó todo el camino a su piso y en su apartamento. Entonces, debido a que sus mentes estaban tan conectados, que no se sorprendió en absoluto para estar en el lado receptor de un fuerte abrazo.

Se puso Iruka debajo de la barbilla y enterró la nariz en el pelo marrón, aspirando el aroma de sándalo. Podía oír Iruka murmurando para sí sobre que lo protegería y no dejaría a nadie decir nada malo de él nunca. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y sus cuerpos se mecieron tranquilos en la sala de estar.

Durante la primera misión de Kakashi lejos de Iruka estaba enfermo de los nervios. Sus mentes se mantuvieron en contacto durante todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no se decían nada, y se encontraban comprobandose a través de la visión de su amigo cada vez que podía prescindir de un momento de concentración para hacerlo. Sabiendo lo que sabía acerca de cómo la supervivencia continuada de Iruka dependía de la suya propia, se encontró poniendo esfuerzo extra en su sigilo. Una batalla evitada fue una batalla ganada, como su maestro solía decir. Extraña la forma en que se aplicaría eso sólo ahora, después de tantos años.

Sus ojos se asomaban a través de Iruka cuando le mostró cómo era la vida sin Naruto en el pueblo que parecía más tranquila. La estudiante restante de Kakashi estaba floreciendo como el aprendiz de la quinta Hokage. Esto dejó a Kakashi con ninguno de los estudiantes para entrenar y se encontró más ocupado que nunca con las misiones. Esta vez, sin embargo, se hizo soportable sólo porque cuando lo hizo encontrar el tiempo para pasar una noche en el pueblo, lo hizo en casa con Iruka.

De vuelta a casa cansados y doloridos sólo para ser envuelto en los brazos de su persona más preciada era una especie de felicidad que nunca había conocido. Iruka no decia nada si él se deslizó en la cama todavía con olor ligeramente a la sangre, solamente lo abrazó y le susurró lo feliz que estaba de que Kakashi estaba en casa. Despertarse por la mañana con la cabeza de Iruka en el pecho o escondido en la parte posterior de su cuello era no poder iniciar su día con una sonrisa cálida. Kakashi se preguntaba a veces si esto es lo que se siente al tener familia. Aunque, no vio Iruka como un hermano. Pensando en ellos como hermanos no parecía encajar en realidad. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que 'amigos' no acababa de cubrirlos tampoco.

El problema de la palabra era algo que solía ocupar su mente a veces cuando sus misiones eran aburridos y él quería que Iruka se concentrarse en su día. Buscó en su vocabulario en su lengua materna, así como los tres idiomas que pudiera hablar en busca de la palabra adecuada para resumir lo que Iruka era para él. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió al final fue 'pareja' porque eran iguales y todo lo compartido. Aparte de que en lo único que podía pensar era 'mío'.

Le llevó varios meses y una misión que duró dos para que él lograra identificar la palabra que realmente quería y averiguar por qué no era lo suficientemente buena 'amigos'.

Fue la primera misión larga que había tomado desde que había descubierto la verdadera identidad de voz. Había estado en varias que lo mantuvieron fuera del pueblo para un máximo de tres semanas a la vez, pero nunca un mes completo, y mucho menos dos. Mantenerse en contacto mental simplemente no era lo mismo que ser capaz de mirar a los ojos de Iruka o ver su sonrisa. Kakashi estaba extrañado profundamente el sonido de su risa. Él hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse optimista, divertir a su pareja tanto como sea posible para conseguir esa sensación mental de casi-risa. Era lo más cerca que podía conseguir y que le levantaba el ánimo lo más que podía.

Todas las noches se sentía solo, pero se quedó dormido con el sonido del canto de cuna dentro de su cabeza. En las noches cuando estaba cansado, pero incapaz de detenerse para respirar se enterró profundamente en la conciencia de Iruka y observó sus sueños. Se presentaron como destellos de sentimientos e impresiones y se encontró tratando en adivinar lo que los sueños estaban a punto de formarse. A veces Iruka parecía preocupado por él y él se disculpaba por preocupar a su pareja. Por lo general, sin embargo, los sueños eran las singularidades de fantasía que sólo se produjeron en letargo y los dos quedaban con una sensación de paz.

Cuando había logrado por fin el objetivo de su misión su emoción debe haber sido palpable en su mente cuando se volvió a cal y canto hacia la casa. Podía sentir la diversión de Iruka sangrado a través y le hizo sonreír bajo su máscara.

No te pongas en riesgo a ti mismo antes llegar aquí .

'Voy a permanecer despierto al menos el tiempo suficiente para darte un abrazo.'

 _¿Solo uno? Tacaño._

Kakashi se rió. Se sintió animado por la idea de ir a casa, sobre todo ahora que no iría a un apartamento vacío y solitario con recuerdos solamente fríos y eco entre las paredes. Se sentía casi como si él pudiera hacer acrobacias a través de los árboles, sino que utilizaba la energía para empujar a sí mismo más rápido hasta que el follaje alrededor de él pasó en un borrón de verde y marrón.

Se tomó una semana para llegar a la Aldea Oculta de las hojas. Había dormido sólo tres veces en su prisa y sólo cuando Iruka lo convenció de que se tardaría más en llegar, si se desmayaba de puro agotamiento. La noche anterior no había sido una de las noches para dormir, pero la adrenalina bombeada a través de sus venas a un ritmo que los buscadores de emociones más intensas habrían sido celoso. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando pasó por las puertas y podía sentir Iruka esperando con impaciencia por él en casa. Él firmó con sí mismo en Izumo y Kotetsu, informó brevemente a Tsunade que había llegado y le daría una redacción completa en la mañana, y luego hizo una línea recta hacia el edificio de apartamentos que albergaba su persona más preciada.

Iruka estaba saliendo por el pasillo cuando Kakashi se deslizó por la ventana. Ellos chocaron en una maraña de brazos, Kakashi levantó a su compañero unas cuantas pulgadas del suelo y continuó su impulso hacia adelante hasta que chocaron con la pared. Iruka rió cuando Kakashi frotó la unión entre el hombro y el cuello hasta que la lycra de su máscara se deslizó por debajo de la barbilla.

Kakashi salpicada besos a través de la cicatriz en la nariz de Iruka, hasta la sien y en la frente. Besó cada pulgada disponible de la piel hacia el otro lado de la cara, salpicado de unos pocos en la barbilla, y se fue a hacer su camino de regreso a su cicatriz favorita. No fue sino hasta después de que sus labios habían colisionado que Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y quedaron en un punto muerto. Todo su cuerpo se congeló y los dos se miraron el uno al otro, con los ojos abiertos.

No era la misma acción que le había sorprendido. Era lo natural que se había sentido, la forma correcta . Los dos hombres jadeaban en busca de aire, sus pechos jadeantes uno contra el otro, y no dijo nada durante casi treinta segundos durante los cuales Kakashi notó algo. Aún sumergida en el centro más profundo de la mente de Iruka podía saborear la sensación de cautela que llenaba el otro hombre, todo su ser contuvo la respiración para ver cómo el otro hombre iba a reaccionar.

Kakashi miró a Iruka y se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego.

"Oh"

sopló, experimentando de segunda mano la sensación de su susurrante aire contra los labios de Iruka. En la esquina de los ojos de Iruka se reunían agua y Kakashi se desenrolló de un lado para poder alcanzarla y quitárselas de encima.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando para finalmente poder decírmelo?"

Más lágrimas cayeron cuando Iruka le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

"¡Desde que yo era un niño!"

con voz ronca.

"Oh Iruka ..."

Con eso se inclinó una vez más y tomó la boca de Iruka con la suya, presionando contra él con toda la pasión que nunca había existido en ninguno de sus anteriores esfuerzos románticos. Él cogió el labio inferior agrietado de Iruka entre el suyo propio y succionó con suavidad, dibujo un gemido desesperado desde el otro hombre.

Mío .

Hizo algún tipo de ruido no identificable que parecía venir directamente hacia arriba desde sus dedos de los pies, mientras que sus manos se acercaron a enredarse en el cabello de Iruka, perturbando la cola de caballo.

Mío mío mío mío mío!

Se separaron para tomar aire, sólo para que Iruka le sujete por los brazos y lo arrastre hacia abajo. Se estremeció cuando una lengua caliente se apagó en la invitación y abrió los labios para arrastrar la suya. Las manos en los brazos apretados y los dos se inclinan sus cabezas para un mejor ángulo, un beso más profundo.

Mi alma gemela…

Él no tenía el poder mental en ese momento para registrarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la palabra que había estado buscando se le había dado a él hace mucho tiempo, cuando había conocido a este hombre sólo como voz y fue el primero en el aprendizaje de la verdadera naturaleza de su conexión especial. Y aquí estaba de nuevo ahora.

Fue Iruka el primero que se deslizó fuera de la pared, arrastrando un Kakashi con él por el pasillo. Fue Kakashi quien llegó a desnudarse primero. Fue Iruka quien dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría. Fue Kakashi el que dijo el primer 'Te Amo'.

Bueno.

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esto, realmente me siento muy feliz de haber logrado traducir está hermosa historia.

Le agradezco a Raendown por haberme hacer traducirlo.

Gracias a todos por leer


End file.
